Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years After the Fact
by Fragmental Dani
Summary: 25 years after Cloud defeated Sephiroth, the world comes into danger once more.
1. Introduction

Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years After the Fact

Introduction:

The World As It Is

People's lives and the World itself had to be rebuilt after Cloud Strife's trip into the Lifestream to finish off Sephiroth. Heroes were established that day, but the world needed new ways to survive so that history would not repeat itself. The use of Mako Energy had to be greatly limited. Materia had to be destroyed because the potential danger was too big of a risk. The World needed new leaders as towns and cities were rebuilt from the mass destruction already caused. So what is the World like? Where are the heroes now?

***************

Oddly enough, the average person refused to believe the stories of the Cetra and a creation called Sephiroth and used the Shinra corporation as a scapegoat.What was left of the Shinra fell apart too ashamed to admit to being part of what nearly caused Armageddon. Reeve remained the only one to admit to the folly. After word of how Reeve had turned traitor to Shina in the end, the people held a mass election for a new president. Reeve accepted his new power with an oath to make the World what it was created to be. He moved Headquarters to a point east of Midgar, and built a tall building much like the one Diamond Weapon destroyed.

The near destruction of the planet made many people lose hope. When their hope was revived by the complete destruction of Meteor, people joined together to find new ways to survive. They rebuilt their hometowns and began using pure electricity by means of hydroelectricity, geothermal techniques, solar energy, and even nuclear power in the case of the Gold Saucer. 

With the help of some friends (with great emphasis on Yuffie Kisaragi), Reeve collected all the materia of the world and destroyed it. This way no one could ever use materia for personal gain. Many people argued with this at first, claiming it was an infringement of private property laws, or the fact that Restore and Revive materia could be used in hospitals. Reeve stayed adamant in his plans for destruction. Yuffie only helped him with the plans of keeping a few shiny balls for the good of Wutai, but Reeve knew her better and made sure it was all destroyed. 

***************

Even after 25 years, the World is still getting used to the new ways of life. Cloud Strife resides in Neo-Midgar (formerly known as Midgar). He chose to live there over Nibelheim because Nibelheim, even rebuilt, was too painful a memory for him. Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, and Marlene had worked for a couple of years rebuilding Midgar, tearing down the columns so that sun would shine in on the slums. Cloud saw to it that the Cathedral was restored, and he went to pray there to Aeris at least once a month. They renamed the city Neo-Midgar. 

After Tifa's 7th Heaven was up and open for business again, Cloud realized he had no job or long-term plans like Tifa did. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her and always had. She had given him a job as a bartender until he could find something to do. One night after closing while Tifa and Cloud were cleaning up alone, he seemed nervous and kept fidgeting with something in his pocket. 

"What is the matter with you?" Tifa asked, eyeing him from across the bar. 

"You know I love you, don't you?" he blurted. He wanted his words back as soon as they were out. 

Tifa cocked her head to the side and folded her arms. "What kind of trick is this?" she asked. 

"I said I love you. And after all we've been through, I can't..." he stopped and sighed. 

Tifa leaned over the bar. "Cloud... come here." He moved his face in closer. She took his hand. She pressed the ring she had been keeping in hopes of asking Cloud to marry her into his hand. What shocked her was Cloud was pressing the ring he had been keeping into her hand. 

As they locked hands and they realized what was happening, they gripped each other's hand tightly. Tifa's eyes welled up with tears as Cloud closed his and kissed her hand. When their eyes met again, they both said "Yes," at the same time. The very next month they were married. 

The marriage was a good one for the most parts. Cloud and Tifa did have their little spats, but they worked through them. Five years after the day the world was saved, a baby girl was born to Tifa and Cloud. Cloud was a proud father, and he insisted on the only name he found logical. Tifa agreed Aeris Lockheart-Strife was a good name for her. Three and a half years after Aeris' birth, a son was born. Cloud felt it was only right to name him Zack, but Tifa wanted to name him Tomas. He was named Zachary Tomas Strife. As he grew older the name Tomas suited him better, and that was what he became known as. 

Cloud was happy with his girl and boy, and felt that the family was big enough. Tifa wanted one more child. Cloud had an eerie feeling about it, but gave into his wife's wishes. Tifa became pregnant, wanting this child more than ever. Cloud still got the feeling something was very wrong. 

Tifa awoke one night in extreme pain, screaming for a doctor. Cloud found a doctor named Dr. Brierley. The man seemed very odd, and it wouldn't be until much later that Cloud would find out he idolized Hojo and studied a lot of his work. Tifa was sent to a hospital in Mideel. Then the choice was laid at Cloud's feet. Either Tifa and the baby both die, or the baby gets injected with the last of the World's Jenova cells and both survive. Cloud listened to the process five or six times not comprehending anything but the loss of his wife and children's mother. He chose life, and his third and final child, a son named Amadeus, was born prematurely. 

*****************

Barret Wallace, after helping build Neo-Midgar, was asked to be the mayor of Corel. Having money to send Marlene to one of the new universities set up made him take the job. He gave Corelians a new purpose for life. He forced them to build a better town, and with the help of Dio and his nuclear power plant, the people had jobs and began to forgive him for his sins. A better prison was also built, along with a hotel for those people who didn't have enough gil to stay at the Gold Saucer. 

*************

Marlene went to school finally, and studied to be an astronomer like her hero, Shera Highwind at Rocket Town School of Aero-Dynamics. She also convinced her father that there was no need for the gun grafted into his arm, and saw to it that he had it taken out. A cybernetic arm she herself designed was put in its place. She married a man from Rocket Town and settled there. 

**************

After realizing his grandfather Bugenhagen was really one with the Lifestream, Nanaki fell into a depression. Cosmo Canyon hadn't been harmed that much by the meteor showers, but everyone began looking to him for guidance. Bugenhagen came to him in a dream one night and called him the coward he had believed Seto, his father, to be for abandoning the people of the Canyon. 

Nanaki became enraged in himself, and fought for a way to make the people like him. He founded Cosmo Canyon University, where many of the Worlds future intellects came to study. 

He spent many nights sleeping at the foot of his father's petrifyed body begging him for ideas. "Tell the truth," his heart felt his father say one night. He then hired a girl at the university to write down everything that was the truth about the Jenova Project, Sephiroth, the Cetra, the materias, and everyone's role in saving the world. He felt that whether or not people believed it was beside the point. It needed to be written. It actually sold a lot of copies once printed, but people believed it was fairy tales. 

After everything was written, he fell in love with the World. Seeing a beautiful sunset was enough to keep him happy for days. Playing in the Ancient Forest also helped lift his spirits. 

**************

Cid Highwind was delighted when Reeve restarted the space exploration projects. He helped build four rockets, and went into space twelve more times. Shera went with him every time. Somehow Shera got him to marry her. When they got too old to go into space, they found a school to train astronauts. 

Cid got the chance to go into space with Marlene on her first trip. He insisted that Shera stay behind. Cid was looking out of the window into the stars when he felt his life gently creeping away from him. When the rocket returned home, it was launched into space with only Cid's body inside to be a burial in space. 

Shera was torn apart, but she smiled and didn't let anyone know. Sometimes alone in her home she could smell Cid's cigarettes and hear him griping at her because she didn't have tea made for him. The memories kept her going and she continued teaching at Rocket Town School of Aero-Dynamics. 

*****************

On the day that the world was saved, Vincent asked Cloud to take him to Lucretia's Cave. Cloud obliged, and no one has heard from him since. 

*****************

Yuffie Kisaragi was suprised to find most of her new friends were willing to give up their materia so she could bring honor to Wutai. The fact that she didn't have to steal it amazed her. But when Reeve ordered all materia to be destroyed, Godo refused to give what Yuffie had brought to Wutai back. 

With the hopes that Reeve would maybe let her keep a few pieces of materia, she helped him gather all the materia in the World. She even stole from her father. Reeve did not give her any materia, yet strangely enough she was merely dissappointed and went on about her way. 

Since Wutai had barely been touched by the meteor showers, people began moving there. This enraged Yuffie that her father would sit back and watch foriegners take over their homeland. But she endured it. She began training harder than ever to become stronger, and had what true blood Wutanese(?) she could find train hard with her. 

She didn't hate her father. How could she? They were one of the same person. She was genuinely sad when her father died three years after the World was saved. But she was the new lord of the village, and with her new army, things would be different. Wutai was going to go back to its roots. 

Reeve signed an order for Yuffie giving all people without Wutanese blood six months to move out of Wutai or be evicted by force. This made a lot of people mad but not one single Wutanese complained. Limited tourism was allowed, and vacations there were limited to a few days. Yuffie was certain this would bring about the old ways and put Wutai back in the world as a major power. 

One woman who was evicted from Wutai became, shall we say, disgruntled. She came back on a tour one day some nine months later. She visited the cat-house and left her newborn son inside. A note attatched to his cloth diaper read, "To Miss Kisaragi, who has broken my life. I know wish you all the terror I have known." The name "Lucas" had been carefully printed across the baby's chest. 

Yuffie was enraged. She found the baby and her first feelings were anger because the mother had abandoned the baby. When the baby began to cry, her heart twitched. She held the baby within the cat-house, and she began to cry. Even though the baby was clearly not Wutanese, she was sure he would be raised in Wutai. She and another woman who had just bore a stillborn baby would raise Lucas.

Tourism and vacationing stopped completely for a few weeks while Yuffie had walls put up around Wutai. Once the walls were up, very strict visiting regiments were set up. It became very difficult for anyone Yuffie didn't know personally to get within the walls. 

She also traveled a lot, ending up stuck in the end of time (yes, a Chrono Trigger reference!) for what felt like five years to her but was only gone a day in her World with Cloud. She helped raise Aeris by showing her how to train to become a fighter like herself. 

*******************

Four Universities were founded. The Rocket Town School of Aero-Dynamics, Cosmo Canyon University, Southern Temple College (built over the Ancient Temple ruins), and Junon Harbor Military School. 

*******************


	2. Loveless

Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years After the Fact

Loveless

(Chapter 1)

Cloud Strife sat at the breakfast table still clad in his pajamas. He was reading the front page of the "Neo-Midgar Daily" while Tifa was begging him to put on a shirt because it was too cold. His hair had not been combed yet it looked hardly different from its normal messy condition. His eldest son Tomas was quietly eating his breakfast while smiling at his father. 

It was Tomas' face on the front page of the paper. "In His Father's Footsteps," the headline read. It told the story of how a few days before, Tomas had saved a small boy and three kittens from a fire. He was being called a hero by the article. 

Cloud was reading it when suddenly cloth fell over his eyes. "Put that on before you catch your death of cold!" Tifa said stiffly. Cloud muttered something under his breath about Tifa getting up on the wrong side of the bed and obliged. 

"Proud of you, son," Cloud said to Tomas. Tomas beamed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. A stubborn lock of brown hair fell from his neatly combed ponytail into his blue eyes. He tried to blow it out of his face. "How's it feel to be a hero?" Cloud asked.

"Dad, I'm not really a hero. They blew that story all out of proportion. I passed a house and heard a boy screaming. Since I saw smoke, I climbed in through a window and grabbed him. The little sadistic boy had the cats tied up in a bag. I pulled him out and bam! People call me hero. I actually think he was trying to burn the cats alive and that's how the fire started."

Cloud smirked and shook his head. Tifa stuck her head in the hallway leading towards the bedrooms. "Amadeus Strife! Get in here and get your breakfast!" she hollered. She sat down at the table and sighed. "You really ought to talk to him about staying up so late at night," she said to Cloud. Grey streaks had set into her extremely long brown hair shortly after giving birth to Amadeus, and since having children she had started to wear looser t-shirts and jeans. 

"He's your son," Cloud retorted as his younger son Amadeus walked into the kitchen. 

"What have I done now?" he asked as he walked to his mother. He kissed her cheek as he did every morning and quietly said, "Morning, Mother," into her ear. His silver-white hair hung evenly down to his shoulders, but unlike Tomas' stayed out of his bright deep-set emerald eyes. 

Tifa smiled for the first time that morning and poured Deus a glass of juice. "I want you to quit staying up so late at night," she said sweetly. 

"I don't stay up that late. I get plenty of sleep," he replied. He saw the front of the paper as Cloud turned the page. "You've got to be kidding me. A hero?"

"That's right. A hero," Cloud said, lowering the paper to look at Deus. The look on Cloud's face warned him not to tease any further. 

Deus pushed his tongue in the side of his mouth and looked to his brother. "Congratulations," he said.

"Oh, right. Like you mean that," Tomas quipped back. 

Cloud looked to Tomas sternly. Tomas sighed and muttered a thank you to Deus. 

Deus grinned at his brother, and Tifa kicked him under the table. He let out a small "Ow!" and then heard the mail fall onto the floor above thier heads. "Aeris' invite is supposed to be here today!" he said excitedly, and jumped up from the table to rush upstairs. 

"He's right. I'm not a hero," Tomas said sadly. He had already known it, but it hurt to hear someone actually agree. 

"Did he say that?" Tifa asked.

"Mom, he never _says_ anything, he just implies it. And he gets away with it," Tomas said. 

"Maybe you're imagining it," she said.

"Honey, would you quit it! Quit covering for him. You know darn well what Tomas is saying is true," Cloud said. 

"Well Tomas, you used to do the same thing to Aeris," Tifa said truthfully. "What goes around comes around. But sugar, you are a hero. You've always been a hero in your father's heart and in mine."

Tomas grinned shyly and fiddled with his glasses again. 

Deus walked back into the kitchen smiling. He handed Cloud the mail while holding one piece in his hand. He had already read it twice and was working on a third time. "Southern Temple College is proud to invite the Strife family to the opening night of the first production of the classic play 'Loveless' in 25 years. The play stars Ms. Aeris Lockheart-Strife and Mr. Lucas Neko who will be making their stage debuts," he read. "Then it goes on to tell times and stuff," he said.

Cloud sighed. While Deus had been looking forward to receiving the invite, Cloud had been dreading it. He and Tifa had worked hard to be able to send Aeris to college and she was spending that money by studying the art of acting. He didn't want to believe it when she had called him from school and told him she wanted to act on the stage at the Gold Saucer. He was still trying to rebel against it. But with that invite...

Tifa had been more accepting of it. While she felt Aeris could do more, she knew it was what Aeris wanted and hoped it was just a phase as so many things with Aeris was. 

Tomas, who had always played the game of sibling rivalry with Aeris, would go to watch his sister for honor and support, but acted as if he really didn't care what she did with her life as long as she wasn't harming herself or others. 

Amadeus knew his family didn't like him. Tifa was only covering since she knew there was no love for him. Only Aeris cared for him. When she had left over a year before for college, his life had turned lonely. Any chance he had to see her he looked forward to. Her acting debut was sure to make him that much prouder of her. 

"You're still going, right Father?" Deus asked as he finally laid the invitation down on the table. 

"Yes, we're still going," Cloud answered, emphasizing the word "we're."

Deus chose not to bring up the arguement he had been in with his father before over whether or not he would go to the play regardless of the rest of the family's attendance. He shoved some toast into his mouth. 

"How long do we have to stay?" Tomas asked. 

"Not sure just yet. Probably the weekend," Cloud answered. 

Deus looked crestfallen. "That's all?" he groaned.

Tifa looked at the clock on the wall. "Boys, it's about time for you to get going. You're going to be late for your classes," she said. 

********

"Here's the mail, Mayor Wallace," Janie, the secretary, said as she laid the mail on Barret's desk. 

Barret turned around in his swivel chair and winked at the young Janie. "You did sort it, didn't ya?" he asked. 

"Yes sir. Only the things that looked important are there," she said, smiling sweetly, not minding the old mayor's flirtations. 

Barret picked up the small pile of mail deemed important. "Bill... tax exemption plea... Damn I gotta talk to that girl about importance. This is gettin' outta control... Hey hey hey, what's this?" he said, finding a beige envelope addressed to "Mr. Uncle Mayor Barret Wallace." A smile crossed his lips as he recognized the handwriting. 

He ripped into the invitation and read it. He thought for a minute, then pressed a button on his intercom system. "Yes, Mayor Wallace?" Janie asked through it.

"Get in here, will ya?" he asked. 

Janie was there in a few moments, pen and paper in hand. "What can I do, sir?" she asked.

He handed her the invitation and let her read it. "Clear my scheldule and make it happen, Janie," he said. 

"Yes, sir."

"And if you stop with the 'yes, sir' sh*t, you can try to make reservations for yourself and your new lil boyfriend courtesy of the mayor's office," he added.

She grinned wildly. "Yes, si... s...." she stammered for a way to make up for it.

Barret laughed. Janie was determined though. "Yes, studly Mr. Mayor," she finally spat out and winked leaving the office. 

Barret laughed shaking his head, wondering how little Aeris was doing at college. 

********

"Yet he held them off so that they could not take over Cosmo Canyon. And that is the story of the great and courageous Seto," Nanaki finished with pride. He looked up at the stars and watched them twinkle. 

"Tell us another story!" one child cried out. "Yes, another! Tell us about the evil Sephiroth!" another child chimed. 

Nanaki chuckled a bit, and looked at the children gathered with him around the fire. "That's enough to fill your minds for one night. Go home and go to sleep. Maybe I'll tell another truth tomorrow night."

"Truth?" one girl asked. 

"Yes, truth. They are not stories. They are truths. Now all of you, go home," he replied. 

The kids groaned but stood and slowly began to make their ways home. Nanaki enjoyed teaching the young kids of their forefathers' pasts. He inched closer to the fire reflecting on the tale he had just told and closed his eyes. He let out a small yelp when something tapped him on the back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nanaki, but I forgot my mother gave me this to give to you," one of the older boys said as he pulled a letter from his jacket. 

Nanaki took a minute to calm himself since the boy had given him quite a scare. He looked at the envelope to see it was from Southern Temple College, and addressed to Red XIII. He smelled Aeris' scent from the letter. 

"Would you mind opening it for me, please?" 

The boy obliged, and laid the open invitation on the ground before Nanaki. "Your father sounds as brave as you, Nanaki," he said before running off. The comment caught him off guard, but he smiled inwardly and then read the invite. 

"I expect a great big hug after the play!" Aeris had scribbled at the bottom. 

Nanaki looked back up at the stars. "And that you shall get." 

******

Shera, Marlene, and Marlene's husband Patrick all three received invitations just out of formality. Aeris knew they would not be able to attend because of the testings of a new prototype rocketship. The three had sent plenty of gil to Tifa for her to buy flowers for Aeris though. 

*****

"Gin," Cait Sith said, putting his cards down. 

Reeve glared at the stuffed cat and mog, regretting the decision to make him a near free-thinking robot. "You're cheating," he claimed.

"I learn only from you, Mr. Prezzie," the Cait Sith said grinning.

"Well, at least you learn from the best then."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Reeve rolled his eyes, deciding to find out if Cait Sith had a 'smart-ass chip' implanted. "Put the cards up."

"But you lost. I don't have to take orders from the loser," Cait Sith said. He handed the cards to Reeve. "Care to play some dice?" 

"No!" Reeve answered seriously. Cait Sith began to laugh. He sighed and shook his head. He had to remember that Cait Sith did have his mind after all and that somehow he was still controlling him. "No, Cait Sith. I need to see if those new reports on the particle concentration theory have actually found anything." 

"Do you really believe that they are anything other than a waste of taxpayers' gil?" Cait Sith asked. 

Before Reeve realized it, he answered, "Not really." He looked to Cait Sith before he realized that it had asked his the same question on his mind. Of course, it WAS his mind. He walked to his computer desk where he had placed a stack of papers and a few pieces of mail. As Reeve opened a folder and began looking at the classified information, Cait Sith grabbed the mail and began shuffling. 

"I think you might want to take a look at this," Cait Sith said seriously. 

Reeve's mind, dead serious with the thought of particle concentration, looked to Cait Sith with alarm. The cat/mog handed him an envelope. His mind didn't catch on when he read the letter was from Southern Temple College. "But they don't even know about the theory of particle concentration down there," he said tearing into the letter.

Cait Sith watched knowing exactly what the letter was. "Oh," Reeve said when he realized what it was. "Geez, you could have told me and spared me the heart attack!" He smiled as he read the invitation. 

"Can I go?" Cait Sith asked. 

"I don't think Aeris would let me in without you," Reeve answered smiling, wishing he had gotten married and had a daughter. 

*****

"Yes, I know that.... Look, it's nothing personal! Wutai is NOT a tourist attraction. Unless you were born here, you cannot have your wedding and honeymoon here... Well, I'm sorry if it's all your fiance has ever dreamed of... I'm not about to jeopardize everything I've accomplished just to make two people I don't know happy for a week... I wish you both the best but you cannot be married here. Have a nice day," Yuffie said into the phone and hung up promptly.

She sighed. There was no way that she could be linient towards anyone with the rules. It wasn't her fault that the man's fiance had chosen the wrong place for a wedding. She laid back down onto her mat and closed her eyes. A knock came at the door. 

She sat back up quickly jumping up on her feet. She walked to the door and opened it. No one was there. She looked down and saw a small bouquet of flowers in a vase. She smiled and picked them up, sniffing them. Her mind swam with the thought of a single man as she turned around.

She jumped when she bumped into someone. She punched him in the gut out of reflex, and the man doubled over and took a few steps back. Yuffie laughed and shut the door when she realized who it was. She put her vase on a small table and sat down beside the man who had fell to the floor. 

"I didn't hit you that hard. Come on, I thought you were a man," Yuffie laughed. 

Ryouji looked up at her with a hint of malice in his eyes. "You seemed pretty sure I was last night," he muttered. He sucked in a deep breath as Yuffie's face turned red. 

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that! You know better," Yuffie said, suddenly not worried about him anymore. She stood up and walked into another room. "What do you want anyway?" 

Ryouji grunted and climbed to his feet following her. "I just wanted to see you. Is that too much to ask?" 

Yuffie looked at him. "You really want an answer to that?" She wondered how much longer he'd keep away from her. 

"Yuf...I...Aw, hell," he said before rushing to her side and encircling her with his arms for a long deep kiss. As he pulled away, he pulled something from his pocket. "I just wanted to bring you your mail," he said, placing it in her hands and leaving. 

"Ryouji, wait!!!" Yuffie called. He turned around long enough to to smile and wave at her before running off. 

She sighed and sat down on her floor looking through the mail. She recognized Lucas' handwriting on the letter addressed to her. As she opened and read the invitation, she shook her head. Lucas had carefully printed at the bottom, "Dear Master Kisaragi, I know this isn't what you planned on me doing, but it is fun and very eye-opening. Please try to attend. Miss Lockheart-Strife also asked me to send her love. Love, Your Lucas." 

Acting? In a play? Lucas? She had let him go to college in attempt to find what he really wanted to do with his life. She had faith in the gods that he would be guided to do what he needed to do. But with his nature, was acting the best path for him to be on? 

She stared at the two tickets and wondered what Ryouji would be doing on that night. 

*****

Aeris took a deep breath and looked deep into Lucas' dark green eyes. He stared back into hers and licked his lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"Don't go. Stay here. Please don't leave me because I'm so scared you'll never come back," she pleaded with great emotion in her voice. 

Lucas leaned in closer to her, tightening his arms around her. "I don't want to," he said, swallowing. As he looked into her eyes and moved his mouth closer to hers, he saw she was beginning to smile which sent him into giggles. 

Aeris rolled her eyes and pushed him away as he began apologizing and laughing at the same time. "Lucas! I swear!" she said, grinning and folding her arms. She shrugged when the director Benito came onto the stage and gave her a frown. "It wasn't me that time," she said smiling. 

"Lucaz, Lucaz, Lucaz.....Where iz your consentraysiown? What iz zee problim?" Benito asked. It was the third time they had tried to do the scene they had saved for the last to rehearse. For some reason, it came down to the same point before Aeris or Lucas messed up: the actual kissing. "Tell me what iz zee problim." 

Lucas shook his head. "I just.... She's my best friend, Benito! Do you know how hard it is to kiss your best friend?" he asked grinning. 

"When you have a best friend lookin' like her, I zee no problim."

Aeris laughed. "You don't know her that well then," Lucas retorted. 

"Fine. Zen git it out of your systim. Kizz her now so you will not git nervouz again," Benito said. 

Aeris closed her eyes and pursed her lips out which sent Lucas into another fit of laughter. 

"Zis iz a very zerious zene. You two are being very zilly, and I zink zat zere is anozer reazon behind zis madness," Benito said. 

Lucas calmed himself. "Benito, this is weird for me, okay? I've never kissed a girl before in my life, and I'm absolutely paralyzed by the thought," he honestly admitted quietly so that the spectators could not hear. 

Aeris heard though, and looked surprised by the confession. Lucas avoided her gaze. 

"Zare it iz. Zat iz zee problim. But zink Lucaz. Zink. Look at Aeriz. Iz she not beautiful? Many studentz would pay much gil to be in your shoez. Now I want you two to calm yourzelves, and zink about your roles. I need zis scene to go right just zis once, and zen it will need no more rehearzal until the actual play, becauze I trust my two starz. I want you to imagine you do love her Lucaz, and very deeply. And Aeriz, you love him just zee zame. And he iz leaving for a cold dark war from which you are certain he will not return... Take a moment to set into ze roles. Now I'm going to zit back down offstage and you two begin when you are ready," Benito coached. 

Lucas took a deep breath and looked at Aeris. "We have to get serious now," he said. Aeris nodded and put her arms around him. 

After a few moments, Aeris opened her eyes to look deeply into Lucas'. A new look glazed over his eyes. She knew the scene was going to happen when he touched her face with the back of his hand. "I love you," he said quietly. 

"Don't go. Stay here. Please don't leave me because I'm so scared if you go you'll never come back," she pleaded again. 

Lucas shook his head slightly as he said, "I don't want to go." He moved in closer to her face. "I love you so much," he added in a choked voice staring straight into her eyes before lowering his lips to hers. 

The shock of the feeling rushed through Aeris' body. She hadn't expected to enjoy kissing him. He was caressing her face with his thumb as he kissed her, and she couldn't help but to tighten her grip on his shoulder. She nearly forgot she was supposed to start crying. Yet how was she supposed to conjure up something to make her cry during a feeling much more wonderful than she had ever felt? Lucas was right. It was strange kissing your best friend. She was enjoying this more that she should be...

Aeris' problem solved themselves when Lucas pulled away slowly and she opened her eyes to see he was crying. He wasn't supposed to be crying yet! His tears looked so real and the look on his face seemed so full of pain... Her eyes welled up instantly as her hand reached up to wipe his tears. 

"You can't go!" she cried out. 

"Hush and stop fighting," he said.

"I'll wait for you always...," she said. 

"This feels like a fading dream, you know? It's just a fading dream," he cried. 

"Even if you never come back, I'll wait for you always. And I'll love you as long as eternity will let me. "

Lucas just looked at her as they both kept crying. "I love you so much," he finally repeated, and buried his head into her shoulder. "It's just a fading dream," he kept mumbling over and over, letting sadness wash completely over him and giving into the the tears fully. 

Aeris held him close, feeling his body shaking with each sob, and feeling her heart wretch each time his body shook. She realized suddenly the act was over, and he wasn't crying in his role anymore. 

"Beautiful! Wonzerful! Marvelous!" Benito was applauding from his seat. He stood and raced onto the stage. 

"I can't stop, Aeris," Lucas said still crying. 

"I know, I'll cover," Aeris said. 

"Zat waz wonzerful!" Benito said. Then he locked eyes with Aeris. She shook her head. He looked at Lucas and nodded with understanding. "You two go back to zee drezzing roomz and take a rest." 

"Come on, Lucas," Aeris whispered to him as she led him backstage.

Once in his dressing room, Lucas sat down on a couch and placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Aeris. I can't... I really have to get this out now that I've started...," he said in a choked voice. 

Aeris sat down beside him and placed an arm around him. "Then get it out. But let me help you through it," she said. Lucas looked up at her with a blotchy red face and buried his head back into her shoulder. Dear Ancients, what was he thinking of to make him cry so hard? 

Lucas' body trembled as he tried to gain control of himself. Aeris held him close and kissed his head in a soothing manner in hopes of calming him down. After a few minutes passed, his tears and sobs began to slow. Aeris sensed this and took advantage. "Talk about hamming it up, Lucas! Ever hear of overacting?" she chided quietly. 

Lucas had to let out a small laugh. He sat up slowly and pressed his palms into his eyes. He sighed deeply, glad it was over with. Aeris handed him a tissue and smiled. 

"Don't ever think of what you thought of to make you cry again!" she said. 

"I wasn't thinking," Lucas answered, then cleared his throat. "Think Benito liked it though?" he asked looking at her finally. 

"Yeah, I really think he did. But are you okay now? You had me really worried," Aeris replied. 

"Oh sure. I'm fine. Thanks for..um...helping me out there," he said. 

A knock came at the door. "Lucaz?" Benito called. 

"Come in, Director," he answered. 

Benito entered still smiling. "You two must hold that very essenze for zee play! Zat waz wonzerful!" 

Aeris beamed and Lucas grinned. "You must learn to calm down quickly though, Lucaz. You will only have a few moments to calm down and change your costume," Benito warned. Lucas nodded in reply. "Now. We are done with you two for today. Go and have zome fun," Benito said. "Ozer cast memberz are not az gifted az you two," he grumbled. 

When Benito left, Lucas looked to his watch. "Lunch?" he asked Aeris.

She nodded. "And don't do that on opening night!" she said with a quick sigh, causing Lucas to grin. If only she knew...

*****

Aeris awoke when a ray of sunlight hit her squarely in the eyes. Two weeks had past since the day she kissed Lucas, and the memory shone in her mind almost as bright as the sun in her eyes. She felt her stomach knot up as she realized it was opening day. 

All her life she had tried so many things, but acting really set into her style. Her father couldn't understand, but it had always been her dream to act in the Gold Saucer. Now that she was away from her father, she could pursue her acting dream. Yet she was as nervous as a long-tailed mog in a room full of rocking chairs. 

She threw her blankets back and put her feet on her grey plush floor. She shared her apartment with a girl named Janica. Aeris could hear Janica awake and moving in another room. She stood and walked to her closet, searching for some clothes. A pair of black jeans, a pink sweater, and her sneakers would do nicely. 

She pulled on her clothes and looked in a mirror. A near clone of her mother stared back. Many people said that her body frame and face looked exactly like her mother's. But she had her father's blue eyes. She kept her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail which she purposely spiked at the ends to resemble her father's. She fixed her hair and looked in the mirror, turning this way and that until she was satisfied. Once she saw a hint of the woman she often dreamed of, she smiled at herself and tried to forget about the play. 

The doorbell rang, and Aeris was walking out of her bedroom as Janica, dressed in all black as usual, answered the door. She folded her arms and grinned as she saw her brother Amadeus standing there looking dumbfounded at Janica.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my sister's apartment...," he stammered stopping when he saw Aeris. A giant smile crossed his lips as he pushed past Janica to be the first in his family to hug Aeris. "Aeris!" he yelled out. 

She smiled back at her twelve year old brother and hugged him as he nearly leaped into her arms. "Geez, Deus, I'm happy to see you too!" she laughed. She saw her mother walk in next with Tomas and Cloud right behind her.

She hugged each family member hello and noticed how much taller both Tomas and Deus had gotten over the three months it had been since she had seen them. Tifa set to looking around her apartment after they had been introduced to Janica. 

"Any of you hungry? I was cooking breakfast," Janica said. Tomas and Cloud were commanded by their stomachs to follow her to the kitchen. 

"Well, um, Mom? Did you get to the hotel okay?" Aeris asked. 

"Hmm? Oh yes, sweetie, we did. So this is where you live," Tifa said, looking at the books on the shelves. 

Aeris sighed and looked to Deus. She felt so distant from her family ever since she started college. 

Deus rolled his eyes at his mother's vague replies. "We got to fly here in the President's Airship One. That was really neat," he said. 

"So Reeve came?" Aeris asked smiling. 

"Yes, he and Cait Sith are back at the hotel. He said to send his love because he couldn't come here with us, but he'll be there tonight. Are you nervous?" Deus asked. 

Aeris nodded with wide eyes. "Oh, Daddy!" she called remembering something suddenly. She went to the kitchen. "Uncle Barret got here yesterday. He's in room 298 at the hotel. He wanted you to call him when you got here," she said. 

Cloud smiled at her. "Thanks, I'll do that." 

Janica looked to Aeris and shook her head grinning. 

"Told ya," Aeris said, refering to the weirdness of her family. 

*****

Bonnalee nuzzled her head against Lucas' chin, then licked his face in efforts to wake him. "Meow," she called softly. Lucas stirred, only to push the cat from his chest. Bonnalee jumped right back up. She hissed when Lucas lifted his head to look at her. 

"Five more minutes," he begged. A quick nip on his wrist told him no. "All right, all right," he muttered, yawning loudly. Bonnalee jumped to the floor and sat watching him as he sat up and stretched, yawning some more. 

Lucas looked back at the cat. "Go make some coffee," he tried. "How many times have I told you not to wake me without making coffee?" 

Bonnalee jumped back onto the mat and began to rub herself against him, purring loudly. "Oh yeah, that's right. Make up for it," he laughed as he scratched her head. "Tonight's my big night, Bonnalee. Think mother will come?" 

The cat just purred in response. Lucas finally stood up and rolled the mat up, placing it under his bed. The bed was a nice touch to his apartment, but he was too used to mats since he grew up in Wutai. He placed his blankets neatly on the foot of his bed and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. The sight at the kitchen table caught him by surprise. 

"Master Kisaragi!" he exclaimed, bowing his head immeadiately to her, and smiling broadly. He rose back up after a few moments. "You came!"

"Well of course I did. I couldn't miss this for anything," Yuffie answered, standing to hug him. 

"Wait a moment, how did you get in here? The door was locked," Lucas said. He lived alone in his apartment. No one else had a key but him. 

"I have my ways," she grinned.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her. "Well, how are you, mother?" he asked quietly when they were seated. 

"Doing quite well. I'm anxious to see the play though. I've wanted to see it ever since I heard about it, but the last time it was playing the near end of the world kinda kept me from it," she answered. 

Lucas heard the toilet in his bathroom flush and he raised an eyebrow. "You brought him with you, did you?" he teased. 

"Don't start young man," she said sternly. 

Lucas grinned as Ryouji came into the kitchen. They both bowed their heads to each other in greeting. Lucas kept his stare on Ryouji. 

"Are we going to play this game again, Lucas?" Ryouji asked grinning back finally. Even though it was kept very secret from the people of Wutai, Ryouji was the closest thing to a husband Yuffie would ever have and the closest thing to a father Lucas would ever have. As Lucas got older though, they became more of friends than father and son. Lucas often teased him and Yuffie about the secrets they kept. 

"Nah, I guess not. I'm glad you came," Lucas said, standing up to hug Ryouji. He suddenly realized he was in his pajamas and had not even combed his hair. He looked down at his clothes and to Yuffie. 

"I love the fashion statement," she commented. 

"Be right back," Lucas said smiling and heading back to his room.

*****

Aeris sat in her dressing room. She as more anxious than nervous at the moment. A silver-mirrored music box was open playing the song written for the woman she was name for, Aeris Gainsborough. The music was calming her as she stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror. She hummed along softly and caked on a little more make-up.

A timid knock at her door woke her from her reveries. "Yes?" she called.

Lucas peeped his head in. "May I?" he asked.

Aeris nodded and Lucas entered. She saw him and nearly laughed. "No make-up cracks, please..." he begged. 

" No, never," she giggled. His make-up made him slightly resemble a clown. His blush was too dark and his lipstick way too red. 

Lucas shook his head and tugged at his collar. "How did they stand to wear these things?" he asked. 

"I don't think they did. I think that the costume-maker wanted to see how girlie he could make the men look," Aeris said grinning.

He grinned back. "Funny. I just came to see if you could calm me down some. I'm nervous if you couldn't tell."

"I'm not sure that I'm nervous. But sit down and close your eyes. Listen to the music," she suggested. 

Lucas pulled a chair up beside her and sat down. He closed his eyes and found enough peace within the music to meditate, which calmed his fluttering stomach greatly. "Aeris?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I hope everything goes wonderful tonight," he said.

"Don't we all."

"No, I mean...," he stopped, scaring himself with what he almost admitted. 

"What?" 

He sighed quickly to cover. "Nothing. I'm just being too pesimistic, I guess." 

"Well quit it! We're gonna do great," Aeris said, smiling at him. She took his hand in hers and patted it reassuringly. 

He looked down startled at their hands, then relaxed. He turned his hand to grip hers gently. Nope, it wasn't going to be a problem bringing his tears up tonight. His heart was wide open. 

As if reading his mind, Aeris asked, "What do you think about to make you cry so hard?" she asked. 

"Tell you later," he said. 

"Promise?" 

Lucas sighed then grinned. "Sure thing, but I'm warning you now. My definition of later may be somewhat different than yours," he chuckled. He was feeling better, the play nearly forgotten.

Aeris rolled her eyes when a knock came at her door. "Yeah?" she called. 

Janica, dressed in a long black dress, peeped her head in. She was the prompter and narrator. "Five minutes to show time. Lucas, you're needed in the wings," she said. She saw their hands together. "Wait a minute, what are you two up to? she asked grinning with wide eyes. 

Aeris' jaw dropped and she threw a powder puff at Janica. It hit Janica's black dress, leaving a big white spot. 

"Aeris!" Janica screamed and Lucas and Aeris giggled. Aeris immeadiately got a tissue and helped Janica get the powder off. "Sleep with you eyes open tonight, girlfriend," Janica warned and left with a grin. 

"Well, I guess this it," Lucas said. 

"Break a leg," Aeris said, and smiled reassuringly at him. 

"Thanks, you too," he muttered and left the room.

Aeris sighed as the door shut and turned back to her mirror. "This is gonna be awesome," she said to herself as she smiled. 

*****

"This is gonna be awesome," Deus said from his seat in the second row. His family and friends surrounded him. He had enjoyed talking with his sister and seeing her college all day, but he really wanted her to show Cloud what she was about. The moment Cloud realized that Aeris wasn't going to be who he wanted her be would be priceless to Deus. 

"I'm gonna laugh when she gets stage fright," Tomas said, fiddling with his tie on the suit he was forced to wear. 

"Tomas!" Cloud and Tifa said together.

"What? If she chokes, I will laugh," he said. 

"You do and it's your ass. I don't care if you are sixteen, you're still my son and you will behave," Cloud warned quietly in his son's ear. 

Tomas' eyes went wide and he shut up for a few seconds. "This is going to be so boring," he muttered. 

"How can it be? Tomas, this play is a classic!" Tifa said. 

Tomas folded his arms and slouched in his chair. "I want to go back home." 

"You are so ungrateful. How many of your science fairs did she go to without ever complaining?" Deus asked. 

"Shut up, Amadeus," Tomas muttered with his eyes closed. 

"Both of you cool it. _Right now_," Tifa warned. 

Deus didn't let his brother get to him and turned his attention back to the heavy black curtain pulled over the stage. 

Tomas sulked in his own misery, wanting to be anywhere but there. He loved his sister, sure, but this sort of cultural event really grated on his nerves. And a play about love and war? Two subjects he really hated... Love, in his mind, was only a myth. War was senseless and stupid. The whole play was going to be a sham. 

Cloud was anxious to get it over with too. He feared Aeris would choke onstage, and he didn't want to see his little girl get embarrassed. It was unnerving him inside. He remembered his short-lived acting career the night Cait Sith had stolen the keystone from him. It had been fun though. Even though he prayed this acting was a phase, he crossed his fingers where no one could see for her success. 

Tifa wanted to yank her two sons up and take them by the ear to the hallway and teach them how to behave in public. The stares of the people seated around them was beginning to get on her nerves. She knew she would have a stern talking with them later. She blew a stubborn silver strand of hair from her eyes and folded her arms. 

Suddenly the lights in the auditorium began to dim to black and a loud click was heard as a white spotlight appeared on the stage. A girl with long honey blonde hair dressed in a long black dress walked from one of the stages wings to the spotlight. She waited for the hush to fall over the crowd completely before speaking. 

"Welcome everyone to Southern Temple College's premiere performance of 'Loveless.' Last seen on the stage of the Gold Saucer nearly twenty-five years ago, this play stars Miss Aeris Lockheart-Strife as Maria and Mister Lucas Neko as Draco. For everyone's enjoyment and the thespians' comfort, we ask that you refrain from talking, using flash photography, and moving during the play. We are very excited to have each and every one of you here. So without further ado, we proudly give to you, 'Loveless.'"

As Janica left the stage, the curtains began to move to the sides. Six men were seated around a table while one man paced behind the man wearing a crown. Lucas as Draco, the pacing man, waited until the curtains were fully drawn before speaking. 

{The play begins here. Anything within brackets is set cues, and anything written in parenthesis will be either Aeris' or Lucas' real thoughts.}

"It's true then. We're at war," Draco said, stopping his pacing near the king. 

"It was a mutual agreement," Edgar, the king of the West, said, turning to face Draco. "With you on our side, we can't possibly lose."

"Your highness, with all due respect, please don't be so gullible," Draco said, sitting down in his chair to the right of the king. 

"He's right, King Edgar," spoke Lothar, one of the king's highest generals. "We make a good small army. All the soldiers are dedicated to the cause and are very well trained. We're well equipped for our purposes. But my lord, against the army of the East?"

"Lothar, hold your tongue!" chirped the Chancellor. 

"No, Chancellor, the young general is right. Yet even though the chances of us winning are scarce, we must put up the best fight possible. If we don't, then our own pride has been defeated too," Edgar retorted.

"This land is where I was born and raised by the ways of the East. I love this land and have been willing to lay down my life for it at any time. I want to grow old here and die here like my father. I want to raise my children here. I'm not about to stand by and watch it taken from me. Now Lothar, if you and your troops want to hand this land to Prince Ralse and his greedy Easterners on a silver platter, you just keep thinking that way. Edgar, if you want your daughter Maria living in that kind of enviroment, you believe what Lothar says. But they will only get this land over my dead body!" Draco proclaimed before storming offstage. 

"But didn't he just tell me not to be so gullible?" the king asked, scratching his head. 

A silence fell for a moment. "I'll talk with him, my lord. We'll map out the battle plans with Lothar and present them to you for approval by sunrise," a man named Colt said. 

Edgar thought for a moment. "Chancellor, see that a message gets sent to Ralse. Make sure he knows he takes my lands over my dead body too," he said. 

"My lord! Is that really a wise desicion?" the Chancellor squealed back.

"You heard me. My dead body," the king repeated. 

{The stage darkens, and one can vaguely see actors and stagehands changing sets. After a few moments, the lights brighten. Draco, Colt, and Lothar are standing beside a map on a wall covered with red x's and black lines. Maria is seated in a chair with her head fallen to the side as she peacefully sleeps.}

Draco yawned and nodded while Colt was repeating the entire tactical plan for the first attacks and defense lines. It was very early in the morning. "And that's about all we can do tonight. I think taking the initiative and striking first is the best way to go though. Right now, we should just go to bed. Edgar won't expect a report until sunrise. We have a few hours to sleep," Colt said. 

Lothar shook his head. "I don't want to see this place under the control of Ralse," he said. 

"I wouldn't be fighting this war if I did," Colt said. 

Draco wasn't paying attention to the men anymore. He was smiling and gathering the sleeping Maria into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I'm putting her to bed and then retiring to my own," he said quietly to the others. 

Lothar and Colt nod to Draco as they leave the room, slamming the door behind them. Draco winced as Maria awoke suddenly. "Where....Where am I?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands. 

"In my arms," Draco said, laughing softly. 

"But what am I doing here?" she asked.

"We've made the plans. I was carrying you to bed." 

"You'll be leaving again, won't you?" she said as he put her on her feet.

"Maria...," he started. 

She shook her head, a look of pain on her face. "Good night," she said, and ran from the room. 

"Maria!" he hollered after her to no avail. He lowered his head. "I'm only doing this for you, my love," he said. 

{The lights dim and another set change occurs. The lights brighten and Maria is dressed in a nightgown pacing her room. It is still early that morning. There is a dresser and a canopy bed with the curtain drawn so the audience cannot see the bed. A knock comes at her door.}

Maria stopped her pacing and looked at the door. After a second knock, she sighed loudly and answered it. 

Draco stood in the door. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to be let inside the room. 

Maria stood aside to let him in and shut the door behind him. "How many times are you going to leave before you finally stay?" 

"Maria, listen to me. This is the last time I leave like this. I promise. I'll marry you when I get back from this war," Draco said.

"WAR!? It's WAR!?" Maria exclaimed. She was suddenly very concerned and holding onto Draco's arms. 

"Maria....I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Yes, it's war," he said, hugging her close.

"But...You always lead the troops into battle, and with it being war... Draco you can't leave me now!" she sobbed. 

"I can't not leave! If Ralse were to win and I had done nothing to stop him, I'd be a coward. We wouldn't be together because you know as well as I that he wants you for his wife! He'd kill me and force you to marry him. If I don't leave to fight, it's almost like I am saying that future is okay for you to live. Trust me, Maria. I'm planning on winning this war. I'll come back, we can get married, and raise a family...," he said, starting to smile as he spoke the last words.

Maria was smiling and blushing. "Do you promise?" 

"If you'll believe me, and promise me you won't fret too much, I'll give you my solemn promise," he said, touching her face to reassure her. 

"I'll fret, but not too much," she promised. 

"I give you my word then. I'll come back, and we'll start a family. It'll be okay," he said. "But for right now, I want you to get in that bed and go to sleep."

Maria nodded and pulled away from him. She turned and went to her bed. 

{Maria is now out of sight of the audience, hidden by the bed's curtain.}

Draco headed to the door. "Good night my dearest Maria," he said, blowing her a kiss. 

Maria didn't answer, but held out her hand.

{The audience can see her arm and hand.}

Draco smiled and stepped forward to take her hand. He kissed the back of it gently. His eyes widened in surprise as she jerked him to the bed {and out of view}. 

Maria giggled. 

{The lights dim again and another set change occurs. The lights brighten to show the room with the map on the wall again. The seven men were gathered around the wall pointing and explaining their tactics. Maria has joined them, standing near Draco and listening intently.} 

"The preemptive attack on the mountain range is the best idea so far," Lothar said. 

"So how soon do we move out?" Edgar asked. 

"Sunset, your highness," Colt answered. 

"Father, you're going too?" Maria squealed. 

"I can't send my men into a battle I wouldn't face myself," Edgar said. 

"And you're leaving by sunset!?" she asked. 

The Chancellor looked at her. "My lady, this is no place for women," he said gently. 

"I'll tell you what to do, all right? Last time I checked, I was the one with the higher rank!" she yelled back. 

Draco placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hush, my love. Anger is only going to make it worse. The cards have been played and we must do what we must do."

"Draco...Father... I'll be left here alone!" Maria said. 

"You'll have me," the Chancellor said. 

Maria shook her head. "But I don't love you!" 

Draco stifled a laugh at the look on the Chancellor's face. 

"But I look after you as if you were my own child," he said coolly. 

Maria hugged Draco and he looked to the Chancellor. "You had best take care of her as if she were while we're away," he said. 

The Chancellor nodded. "I will try my best. But you know the young Maria's spirit...," he started. 

"Your Highness, with your permission, we'd like to leave and make ready the troops," one of the other men said. 

Edgar nodded. Four men including Colt and Lothar left the room. 

"And Your Highness, with your permission, I'd like to marry your daughter when we return," Draco said smiling. 

"YOU...YOU'D WHAT?" the Chancellor yelled. 

"I'd like to take what was given to me a long time ago when I saved her from those six zombones," Draco said, staring at the Chancellor. 

"Then so be it. I'd be proud to have you inherit the West's lands and father my grandchildren," Edgar said, smiling at Draco and his daughter. 

"You'd both better return to me. I mean it, too!" Maria said, smiling. 

"Best of luck to you both," the Chancellor said. 

{The lights dim yet again. As the set changes, Janica's voice is heard coming from offstage.}

"The day passed on, the Westerners preparing for the first attacks on the East. Maria tries to remain in good spirits as she follows her father and Draco around helping make preparations. Yet on the West side, another army is making preparations for a preemptive attack too."

{The lights brighten and the background shows a mountain range. Soldiers are bustling about the tents onstage, griping softly and laughing and clanging things together. One man is dressed in a deep brown cape with finer clothes than the other soldiers. Another man stops beside this man.}

"Prince Ralse, the Westerners are mobilizing. We have word from an inside source that they are planning a preemptive attack here in the mountain range by sunset," the man said. 

Ralse smiled. "Make sure our inside source is paid generously. And tell these men to get ready for battle. If all goes well, this may be the shortest war in history!" he said beginning to laugh. 

"Yes. Well, our source is beginning to get a little paranoid. He's asked that we guarantee his protection," the man said. 

"That weenie. Very well, see to it, General," Ralse said. 

"Yes, milord, it will be done," the General replied and began to walk away. 

"And General?" Ralse called. 

"Yes, milord?" 

"Make sure Maria is unhurt. If someone lets one hair slip out of place on her beautiful head, I would hope the gods would have mercy on that man's soul for I surely won't."

"Certainly, Sir Ralse. What if we find Draco?" the General said. 

"Kill Draco. I want him to die the most dishonorable death possible. And if you come across Edgar, bring him to me alive. To think of the fact that fool would give Maria to Draco instead of me... That's the REAL reason we are going to war to take their lands. It's the only way Maria will be mine," Ralse said. 

"And the beauty is that they don't know that," the General said, smirking. 

Ralse thought for a minute. "Let them mobilize first. Then send out the giant behemoths followed by the chocobo riders. Let them know the true power of the East. Let them know that Ralse, Prince of the Eastern lands, does not play that game," he said, trying out a phrase he had heard from the younger soldier ranks. 

The General gave Ralse a weird look. "Your Highness, with all due respect, that really scared me. You might not want to try that again." He walked off as Ralse folded his arms grinning. 

"Well, I tried...," Ralse said. 

{The lights fade. Set changes occur and the background resembles the grey stone wall of a castle as it did before. Maria and Draco are once again in her room. They are standing close to one another, holding onto the other's arms.}

Draco raised his hand to touch Maria's cheek. "I love you," he said quietly. 

"Don't go. Stay here. Please don't leave me because I'm so scared if you go you'll never come back," Maria pleaded. 

Draco shook his head slightly as he said, "All of a sudden, I don't want to go." He moved in closer to her face. "I love you so much," he said just loud enough to be heard. (Aeris and Lucas' hearts were both pounding. Aeris really felt as if he were saying those words to her... She saw his eyes were already glistening. Lucas fought back his trembling when he thought it was showing how much he wanted the kiss.) Draco lowered his head to kiss her gently and sweetly. He raised his hand to the back of her neck to gently touch her there. Maria gave off a small moan. (Aeris surprised herself and wondered if Lucas had heard that. Lucas had heard it, and his heart skipped a beat. He nearly forgot he had to pull away and finish the scene.)

Draco pulled away slowly, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"You can't go!" she cried out. 

"Hush and stop fighting," he said.

"I'll wait for you always...," she said. 

"This feels like a fading dream, you know? It's just a fading dream," he said looking away from her face. 

"Even if you never come back, I'll wait for you always. And I'll love you as long as eternity will let me."

They both kept crying. "I love you so much," he finally repeated, and buried his head into her shoulder. "It's just a fading dream," he kept repeating. 

{The lights....duh...fade. Soldiers for the West are now seen, lined up in the mountain range and ready to attack. They are dressed in purple. In the back lines, Edgar and Lothar are seen on chocobos. Colt and Draco are no where to be seen. }

"Draco didn't want to stay behind, Your Highness," Lothar said. 

"I know that. But someone had to look after Colt. It is really unfortunate that he broke his arm. Who knew that chocobo was going to go nuts and attack him?" Edgar said.

"True, Your Highness. The men await your word for a charging attack," Lothar said.

Edgar sighed. "This feels like the calm before a storm..."

Suddenly a loud roar was heard, followed by five others. Edgar and Lothar's eyes widened as giant behemoths appear. 

{The behemoths are really big puppets, so don't go thinking someone actually tamed behemoths and put them onstage! The chocobos are real, but not the behemoths.}

"Attack!" Edgar cried through his fear. The soldiers ran forward toward the behemoths, screaming and yelling with their swords raised. The two chocobos were warking with surprise, but ready to attack too. 

The behemoths swung their mighty arms, knocking down soldiers left and right.. Their heymaker was hardly a match for the puny little swords. One golden one broke through to Edgar as one behemoth fell. Lothar did his best to protect his king but was brushed aside. Edgar's chocobo backed up slowly as the behemoth moved toward it.

{This continues until Edgar atop the chocobo and the Gold Behemoth walk offstage.}

Edgar screamed. 

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Lothar screamed. 

{The lights dim once again. Set changes, and when the lights brighten again, Draco is with Colt around a campfire. Both men are quiet looking into the cardboard fire. After a few moments, Colt speaks.}

"I'm sorry I kept you behind," Colt said. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm really not ready to fight just yet. Maria's goodbye was pretty tearful. It hurt so damn bad," Draco said. 

"How do you think the attack went?"

"I have no idea. I just... Listen! Did you hear that?" Draco said, standing suddenly. 

"What? I didn't...Wait...Sounds like... Roaring?" Colt asked. 

"Behemoths!" Draco said with rising anger in his voice. 

"Behemoths? In this part of the world? They only live in the East... OH DEAR ME!" Colt exclaimed. 

"How dare they resort to such tactics! We have to go! The East must have tried the same thing we did!" Draco said. 

"Draco, you go. My fighting arm is useless since it's broken. Go and fight well enough for us both!" Colt said. 

Draco nodded, gathered his sword and ran off. 

"Godspeed, my friend," Colt said. "You'll need it."

{The lights darken. They brighten to show Edgar on his knees in front of Ralse, forceably shoved there with his hands bound behind his back. The General is also there, and the gold behemoth.}

"Ho ho ho, what have we here? A fallen king?" Ralse laughed. 

"Go to Hades, Ralse," Edgar spat. 

"Your kingdom will soon fall into my hands. Your lands, your castle, and your MARIA will be mine," Ralse said in return. 

"NEVER!" Edgar cried out. 

"If you want to live, then you'll give me her hand willingly. If you refuse, you die now!" Ralse snarled. 

"Then kill me!" Edgar yelled back. 

Ralse drew his sword and swiftly obliged, running it straight through his heart. 

Edgar clutched at his wound. "Draco...will save her from your slimy grip..." he stammered before falling over dead. 

Ralse laughed. "And this Draco is dead by now!" He turned to his General. "Get a couple of men together and hop on some chocobos. Make sure Draco is dead. I want no one to touch Edgar's body. I want it to rot right here."

"Yes, milord," the General said, running off to do his bidding. 

"Maria will be mine!" Ralse said, walking to his tent, making sure to walk right over Edgar's dead body as he did. "Edgar did say I'd have his lands over his dead body." 

{The lights dim and then brightens again to show Draco on center stage alone. Janica's voice is heard first from offstage.} 

"The West and East were waging war. Draco, the West's greatest hero, thinks of his love, Maria. Is she safe? Is she waiting? " the narrator said as Draco looks around holding a bloodstained sword. 

Draco looked to his left rather suddenly and loud angry warks of chocobos were heard. Before he could even raise his sword, three Eastern men {including the General} on chocobos were charging at him. They quickly ran him over and Draco fell. The men kept riding on.

{Draco lies very still on the ground. It's almost as if he's dead... After a long moment, he stands shakily and places his hand over his heart.}

"Oh Maria... Oh Maria...Please, hear my voice! How I long to be with you!" he said weakly, obviously fighting to get the words out. He fell to his knees, and then facedown on the ground. 

{The curtain closes. Janica speaks.}

"That concludes Act I of the play. Act II will be presented shortly."

Tomas looked at Deus. "He better not be dead!" he whispered harshly. 

Deus sat quietly with his mouth slightly open. "Momma? Draco doesn't die, does he?" he asked Tifa. 

"I don't know sweetie," she said as she dabbed her eyes dry with a handkerchief Cloud had given her. 

The audience sat whispering quietly about the play so far until Janica walked back on stage. 

"We now begin Act II. Two months have passed. The forces of the West fell, and Maria's castle was taken. Prince Ralse, of the East, took her hand by force. But she never stopped yearning for Draco."

{Janica exits the stage as the curtains spread to show Maria seated at a desk, scribbling on a piece of paper. Ralse and the Chancellor are talking across the room from her to each other.}

"What is she writing over there, Chancellor?" Ralse asked. "She seems as if she is really deep in thought." 

"She told me a poem before she called me a nasty name and telling me to bugger off," the Chancellor said. 

"Try talking to her. You're the only one she will talk to. Find out what she is writing and try to get her to let you read what she wrote. If not, take it from her forceably. I don't care anymore. She's to be my bride and she won't even talk with me! Try to convince her to join me for supper tonight," Ralse said, storming off. 

The Chancellor sighed. He walked to the desk and sat down across from Maria. She didn't look up, she only kept scribbling. "My lady," he tried.

"Don't talk to me, you creep. I'm busy."

"Care to share your little poem?" 

"Never. Go away, traitor, you're ruining my concentration."

"Don't call me traitor. I only did what I did to protect you." The Chancellor ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"That's what you tell yourself...," Maria said in a singsong voice. 

"Maria, you'd have been killed! I didn't want your father to die, nor Draco! I couldn't save them. By being a spy, I could save you!"

"Save it for your gods," Maria muttered. 

The Chancellor sighed. "I don't even know what to do with you, Maria," he said. 

"Doesn't it even phase you? You let them die! You sent them to their deaths! I hate you! I hate Ralse! I hate just about everything now!" Maria yelled, scribbling onto her paper furiously and then throwing the quill across the room. 

"But even though you hate it, you must accept it. Maria, please. Try to have supper with Ralse tonight. Your engagement party is tomorrow night and you two must be on speaking terms," the Chancellor said. 

Maria folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. She stood. "It's so hard to pretend I don't care that my fiance is dead. I can't do it. And knowing Ralse is responsible for it..."

"Ralse IS your fiance."

"DRACO is my fiance. And it's kind of human nature to hate someone who has taken something from you. But I'll go to that stupid supper tonight. I've just learned some news that depends upon me being taken care of by Ralse. Now if you'll excuse me," Maria said, making her way out of the room. The paper that she had written the poem on fell from her pocket. 

The Chancellor picked up the paper after she left. He slowly opened it and read it to himself. He shook his head and sighed loudly. 

{The lights darken. After set change, the lights brighten to show a long dining table with Maria seated at one end and Ralse at the other. Ralse is eating as Maria pokes her fork around her plate.}

"Maria, my lovely, how was your day?" Ralse asked. 

"It went well, milord," she answered, shocking Ralse. 

"You spoke to me! Does this mean you'll put your hatred for me aside?" Ralse asked. 

Maria looked up at him. "I'm trying. But how bad would you hate the man that killed me?" 

"Good point. But I didn't kill Draco. The General did. I had him hanged for you. There were strict orders that Draco be left alive," Ralse lied. 

Maria stayed quiet.

"You know, I saw you working very hard on a poem today. And the Chancellor found it lying on the floor... How about I call him in here to read it aloud? I'm sure with your intelligence it's very beautiful," Ralse said, ringing a bell to call the Chancellor in. 

Maria's eyes went wide as she dropped her fork. "NO!" she yelled. 

"Now now, milady, there's no reason to be modest!" Ralse said as the Chancellor entered. 

"But milord!" she cried out. 

"Read it," Ralse told his friend. 

The Chancellor gave Maria an apologetic smile before he began. "Oh my hero, so far away now, will I ever see your smile? Love goes away, like night into day, it's just a fading dream... I'm the darkness, you're the stars. Our love is brighter than the sun. For eternity, for me there can be, only you, my chosen one... Must I forget you? Our solemn promise? Will autumn take the place of spring? What shall I do? I'm lost without you. Speak to me once more! We must part now. My life goes on. But my heart won't give you up. Ere I walk away, let me hear you say, I meant as much to you... So gently, you touched my heart. I will be forever yours. Come what may, I won't age a day. I'll wait for you always."

"You still think he's alive, don't you?" Ralse snarled. 

Maria was crying. "My heart seems to think so, yes!" 

"Tomorrow night, you will attend the party. You will dance with me. You will act as if you love me. I tire of these games with you. I have tried to let you come about it in your own way, but I can wait no longer. I will use force, Maria," Ralse snarled. He stormed out of the room. 

Maria looked to the Chancellor. "Will you still protect me now? Tell me! Will you or are you truly a traitor?" 

"Milady... There's not much I can do... But I will try... But you must try, too. Just try to act along with him. Try to accept it as the rest of the West is doing," the Chancellor said, leaving her alone. 

"But I still love Draco...," Maria said, alone in the dining room. She lowered her head to her hands and cried. 

{The lights darken. A set change brings a ballroom complete with a string quartet and dancing merrymakers to the stage. Ralse and the Chancellor are here too. The wall of the castle can be seen. A balcony is seen and Maria is there atop it alone. The quartet inside is only acting as if they are playing.}

"I know you're out there, Draco. I swear I'll wait. You swore to me you'd come back and we'd start a family. Don't you dare back out of that solemn promise...," Maria said into the night. 

{The Chancellor leaves Ralse's side and heads toward the balcony.}

"Prince Ralse is looking for a dance partner. Leave the past behind! Our kingdom is adopting the spirit of the East...!" the Chancellor said to Maria. 

Maria slowly followed him into the ballroom, dressed in a white dress with a brown ribbon symbolizing the East in her hair. She walked to Ralse's side and tries her best to smile. She bows her head to him, and he noticed her efforts to change. 

Ralse took Maria's hand and began to dance. 

{The string quartet really starts playing.}

Maria was trying to enjoy herself. She noticed the Chancellor slip out of the room. While this puzzled her, she kept dancing. He was grinning widely at her when he returned to the room. She was deeply perplexed when he gave her a thumbs up. She kept dancing. 

Suddenly the music stopped. "THE SURVIVORS OF THE WEST ATTACK!" a loud shout came as soldiers dressed in purple invaded the ballroom. They began to attack the dancers and guards. 

Ralse stepped away from Maria. "Impossible! ATTACK!" he cried as his own soldiers came in and began to fight back.

The Chancellor made his way to Maria and pressed the handle of a knife into her hand. "You may need this in case I can't do my job of taking care of you."

Maria looked at him and nodded, wanting to join the Westerners. "Colt!" she yelled as she recognized one man. "Lothar!" she yelled as she recognized another. If there were here... Could Draco... Her heart leaped. 

Ralse made his way back to Maria and grabbed her arm. "Let's get out of here!" he said. 

"WAIT!" a voice yelled, followed by a wark. Draco, atop a chocobo, runs right over Ralse, knocking him clear away from Maria. Draco jumps off his chocobo and looks at Maria smiling. "Maria..."

"Draco, I've waited for so long. I knew you'd come." Maria said, smiling back with tears of joy in her eyes. 

Ralse stood back up. "Maria will finally have to become my queen!" he yelled. 

Draco ignored Ralse, staring right at Maria. "For the rest of my life I'll keep you near..."

"It's a DUEL!" Ralse cried out, drawing his sword. 

{Sorry, no Ultros... or Locke...or Setzer... or whoever else was in your party when you played the game.}

Draco finally looked to Ralse and drew his own sword. "To the death." 

"Indeed. I left you to my General once, I'll finish the job myself this time. Just the way I finished Edgar," Ralse said. 

Draco let out a primal scream as he lunged with his sword towards Ralse. A powerful swordfight took place between them, forcing each other to move in circles and dance around the stage in a violent nature. With one mighty swing, Draco finally knocked the sword from Ralse's hands. Ralse fell to his knees with Draco's sword's blade pressed to his throat. 

As Draco hesitated, Ralse slowly reached to his belt to pull out a concealed dagger. 

"Draco! Look out!" Lothar cried out.

"Huh?" Draco asked as he looked to Lothar. 

Ralse took his cue, and stabbed Draco in the chest. Draco dropped his sword, clutching his chest. He fell to his knees looking down at his chest. 

"NOOO!" Maria cried, running to his side. 

Ralse stood up and backed away to watch Draco die. He had a look of cruel contentment on his face. 

Draco reached up to touch Maria's face. "I'm so sorry my love..." he cried, he face clenching in pain. 

"Don't be... I forgive you... I love you so much, for now and always," Maria cried back. 

"Goodbye, my heart," Draco said, and fell lifelessly onto the floor. 

Maria kissed his forehead and wiped her eyes. She stood up with a look of complete anger on her face. She walked to Ralse. "I will never love you. You will never rule the West. When Draco's child which I now carry emerges from my body, that child will rule the West. Too bad you won't be around to see it," she said cruelly as she planted the knife hidden in her hand deep within Ralse's heart. 

Ralse looked dumbfounded, then died quickly. 

"I am the Queen of the West! The West will reign again! Colt, Lothar, see to it that my lands are returned to me!" Maria said, kneeling back down beside Draco. 

"Yes, Your Highness!" Lothar and Colt said at the same time. 

{Everyone exits the stage, leaving the dead Draco and Maria onstage.}

"Just call me loveless...," she said.

{The curtains close. The End of Loveless.}

*****

After a long moment of shock, the audience began to clap. The curtains opened back up to show the main stars standing in the front line holding hands, while the rest of the cast stood behind them in another line holding hands. They all took their bow together as the audience applauded and gave them a standing ovation. 

"Wonzerful!" Benito was somewhere calling out. 

Aeris looked at Lucas with a wild grin on her face. He smiled back, high on the applause. "They like us! They really, really like us!" he laughed to her. 

Deus ran up to the stage to give Aeris three dozen red roses all tied together with red ribbons. She smiled and blew her brother a kiss as she took the flowers and stood back up to wave at the audience. Finally the curtains closed again, and the applause began to die down.

***** 

As the other actors began to shuffle offstage to get back into their street clothes so they could attend the cast party set up at the banquet hall, Aeris sat down in the middle of the stage. She was still smiling. People from the play and stagehands walked by telling her what a great job she did. 

Lucas walked up to her and looked down at her. "Aeris? What are you doing?"

"Taking it all in. That was so amazing," she said. 

"Yeah, it was pretty overwhelming. It was so fun too, hearing the audience's reactions to things...," he said. 

Aeris looked around and saw that the stage was nearly empty. She held her hand up to Lucas. He tried to hoist her up, but she yanked on his hand bringing him down beside her.

Lucas let out a, "Whoa!" of surprise but laughed and sat down beside her. 

"Now tell me," Aeris said.

"Tell you what?" he asked, hugging his knees to his body and resting his chin on his knees. 

"What made you hurt so bad to cry like that," Aeris said.

Lucas closed his eyes. "I was just getting really caught up in it, Aeris."

"You thought it was real?" she asked quietly.

He blinked. How could she understand that? 

"Did you mean the words you said to me?" she asked, biting her lips.

Lucas lost his breath. The time had come to admit his deep-set crush on her, but he couldn't bring himself to say yes. Yet somehow, she was acting as if she knew.

"You're not gonna answer, huh?" she asked. She moved a little closer to him. 

"Aeris... I...," he couldn't say anymore. He closed his eyes tight. When he felt her cool hand against his cheek, he kept them shut, fearing he was dreaming. 

"Lucas," she said. Her voice came from a place much closer than he expected and his eyes flew open just in time to see her placing her lips on his. He didn't fight the kiss at all, giving in to it rather quickly. His arms loosened from his knees to wrap around her. 

She kept her hand on his face as she pulled away. Staring into his eyes, she said, "Now I've shown you how I feel. Please tell me you feel the same."

Lucas nodded. He closed his eyes and let out the words that had been trapped inside for a long time. "Aeris, I care about you so damn much. Not just as a friend. As more than a friend. I want to be closer to you than just friends."

She planted a kiss on his nose. "Me too."

They grinned at each other for a few moments, taking in the moment. When it got uncomfortable, Lucas let go of her. "We better get changed and get to that party." He stood and helped her stand too. 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him once more to kiss him. 

"Aeris! Dear Ancients you were wonderful!" Aeris heard Deus saying. She and Lucas quickly separated, and she saw her family and Yuffie and Ryouji on the stage. Behind them was Reeve and Cait Sith, Barret, and Nanaki. 

She didn't think they had seen them kissing. Then she saw the wide-eyed grins from Ryouji and Yuffie, aimed at Lucas. She turned to her own parents. Tifa was still wiping her eyes with the handkerchief. Cloud was glaring at her in what she knew was anger. 

Deus hugged her tightly. "Aeris you were perfect!" 

"Thanks, Deus. I really appreciate it," she said, smiling, ignoring her father. 

"Aeris, don't ever do that to me again," Tomas said hugging her. Aeris nearly laughed as she realized those were tear streaks down his face. "You did great," he whispered.

Her mother hugged her next. She was too busy sobbing to congratulate her. 

Aeris turned to her father. Cloud's eyes seemed to be glowing, and Aeris wondering if it ws time for another of his treatments to get rid of the leftover Mako poisoning. He hugged her. 

"Good job, darling," he said. "I'm proud of you. I honestly am."

When everyone else seemed to be congratulating Lucas, Cloud grabbed Aeris' arm. "I thought you and him were just friends."

"We were until a few moments ago," Aeris said.

"Aeris, I've never been against you going out with anyone, but I really don't want you dating him."

"Why?" Aeris asked.

"I have my reasons. I just want you to back away while you can," Cloud said.

"Daddy... I really care about him. Sorry but I do," she said, folding her arms. 

Deus was suddenly at her side. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cloud said, walking away. 

Aeris looked at Deus. "You look cute in a suit," she said, making him blush. 

"Yeah, he does," Janica said, joining them. 

Deus looked at her with wide eyes. "What? You're just too cute kid!" she laughed. "And oh, by the way Aeris? I saw that..."

Aeris laughed as Yuffie and Ryouji gave her hugs of congratulations. She picked up her roses from the stage floor and looked at Lucas. "I think we have a party to go to."

Lucas smiled at her. "Oh Maria, do we ever."

She looked at her father once more, and took Lucas' hand and headed for the dressing rooms.

To be continued...

*****

Well? Okay, I know it's a pretty mushy fanfic so far. I had to do it because I always wanted to see "Loveless" while playing FFVII yet I'll be darned if I never got to.

The next chapter will take place the same night and next day after the play. It's probably going to be called, "The Truth About Lucas." It will show why Lucas is special and just why Cloud doesn't want Aeris dating him. The theory of partical concentration will be revealed, as well as the Turks' new mission. 

If you bear with me until chapter 3 where I will finally bring in a villain, I promise the story won't be complete mush. (I'm using a sort-of-kinda Chrono Trigger crossover to bring in the villain, by the way...) 


	3. The Truth About Lucas

Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years after the Fact

The Truth About Lucas

(Chapter 2)

The cast party was beginning to bore Lucas. He never had been much for parties. He sipped his fruit punch wondering if it was spiked from his seat as he watched Aeris dance with Benito. He supposed it would be more fun if he actually got up out of his seat and mingled a little, but his mind was too far-gone to concentrate enough to do that. His mind trailed through the wondrous day's events. It had definitely been one of the best days of his life. 

From that moment he had first seen what he called his "psychological" mother and father at his table, to the moment Aeris had kissed him and made him admit he really cared for her, the day had been one happy roller coaster ride for him. He prayed silently to his gods that this day would never end. His parents had told him to bring Aeris over when they got through at the cast party so he knew they must have been setting up a small private party. He was becoming impatient, wanting to move on to the next surprise the day held for him. 

Hands covered his eyes and he heard a giggle. He felt warm breath against his ear and shivered, trying to get away. "I saw what really went on behind the scenes, lover boy," Janica giggled in his ear. 

"So!" He laughed, grabbing at her hands. 

She let go and sat down beside him, smiling at him. "I told you a long time ago you two were meant for each other. Why did you fight it for so long?" she asked. 

"Fear of rejection, maybe?" Lucas answered. 

"Who'd reject a cutie like you?" Janica said, pinching his cheeks. 

Lucas groaned at her and she laughed. "Now all we have to do is get you a date." 

"No sir. Not me. I'm going to be a priestess, remember?" Janica said raising an eyebrow. 

"Like anyone in the world can be totally devoted to his religion," he muttered. He saw Benito kiss Aeris' hand as the dance was over. "Here she comes." 

"Well, hello, Miss Strife! Or can I call you Miss Neko now?" Janica asked. 

Aeris stamped her foot toward Janica. Janica got up and ran away quickly. Aeris rolled her eyes and sat down beside Lucas. "She knows, huh?" 

Lucas nodded. He looked at his watch. "You about ready to go?" he asked. 

She smiled and nodded. "They told me I had to go to your place..." 

"Yeah. Why do I get the feeling something's up?" he asked. 

***** 

Lucas paused at his door wondering if he should use his key or knock. Aeris made the decision for him by knocking on he door and calling out, "Pizza's here!" in a richly accented voice. 

"Pizza? Who ordered pizza?" Aeris heard Cait Sith say as he came to the door. She giggled when he opened it and let out a curse word. 

"Surprise!" Lucas said grinning at the people inside his apartment staring with dumbfounded looks on their faces. 

Aeris bent down slightly to hug Cait Sith tightly. "Wonderful show, sweetie," he said. She raised up and thanked Reeve and hugged his neck tightly too. "That really was wonderful, sweetie," he added. "I already said that!" Cait Sith yelled. 

"Well don't leave me out while the hugs are still plentiful..." Barrett said, coming forward to give Aeris a hug so big her eyes bulged a bit. "That's what acting was meant to be. Jes' what you did up there tonight." 

"I'm next," Nanaki said, bounding toward Aeris. She smiled and bent down to hug him. She kissed his head too. His tail swished a bit nervously. "I wouldn't mind seeing that play again," he said. 

"Not bad, not bad at all." Yuffie came forward to hug her on-going student. She had helped Cloud train Aeris to fight. Aeris bowed her head respectfully. Yuffie returned it grinning then wrestled Aeris into a hug through a fit of giggles. 

Ryouji winked at her and simply said, "Good job." 

Her mom and dad just looked at her smiling and she knew they approved of her acting now, even though she felt she would never act again. She saw her mom jab Tomas in the arm pushing him forward. He walked over to Aeris and she grinned at him. She knew he was embarrassed having to hug her in front of everyone, so she made a big show of it to cover for him. 

"Oh, Tomas! I know you thought I was a goddess on that stage! You don't have to tell me!" she laughed, making him grin. She stole a quick hug from him then. She then looked around for her youngest brother. "Deus?" she called out. 

"Right here!" he called, running out to hug her tightly. 

Lucas shook hands with everyone, taking his congratulations with smiles. He got a hug from his mother though. 

"Well, there's food and drinks in the kitchen," Tifa said gesturing toward the kitchen. 

Lucas placed his hand on his stomach and made a face. "I got enough at the cast party." 

"I was too busy dancing to eat," Aeris said, going to the kitchen. 

As everyone made to follow her, Ryouji cornered Lucas. "A few words with you please?" he asked grinning. 

Lucas scratched his head. "Of course." 

"Is it official?" 

He nodded. 

"Mr. Strife knows, and he doesn't like it," Ryouji commented. 

"No father is supposed to like his little girl's boyfriend," Lucas said. "Do you and mother have any complaints?" 

"Save for the fact she is not Wutanese, not really. But I dare you to let me find out you were treating her like anything less than a lady," he whispered. 

Lucas nodded. "I want to treat her just the way you always taught me a woman should be treated." 

"Good. Now, another thing. Are you serious about this acting thing?" 

"It was fun. Not my calling for sure, but it was fun." 

"Good. You can be more than an actor," Ryouji said. He sighed. "You sure you know what you are doing, kiddo?" 

"Yeah. I can't believe she cares for me too. That is what is so amazing to me," Lucas said as Bonnalee rubbed against his leg. He picked her up and scratched her head, making her purr. 

"Well, if you need to talk, you know my PHS number. I'll always be just a phone call away. But I want you to remember everything I've taught you about women and how to treat them. If you treat her bad... I'll find you and you'll pay," Ryouji said grinning. 

"Yes, daddy," Lucas said laughing a bit. 

Even though Ryouji felt the Lucas was joking, he liked to hear the word "dad." Since he could never have children on his own, he was glad Yuffie let him take care of him. He stood looking at the young man before him and remembered the first time a scared little boy had called him "daddy." 

(FLASHBACK) 

Ryouji had just returned to Wutai after working for Reeve in the HQ building for eight years as a janitor and uncertified nursery care attendant. He loved kids and loved taking care of the sick ones. He had returned to find Yuffie had a son even though it wasn't maternally hers. She had also sworn she'd never marry. 

Yuffie had showed up at his door early one morning in a panic. "You have to help me! Please! I don't know what else to do! I don't want to lose him! Help, please!" she was saying, going so fast he barely understood her. 

"Yuf, calm down. What's wrong?" 

"It's Lucas! He's...He's sick or something. He's in the infirmary being treated by the doctors, but they are saying they can't do anything for him! They said he's gonna...gonna... Ryouji, do something! They said he's gonna die!" she said, her eyes watery. 

"What!?" he said, getting a touch of panic himself. He had met the kid once or twice. He was almost four, and the sweetest child he had ever met. And that kid had taught Yuffie not to be so damn selfish all the time. Yet he was dying? "Take me to him right now," he said, not wasting any time. 

Yuffie led him to Lucas. The doctors seemed to be just standing there shaking their heads. Ryouji rushed to the kid's side, and felt his forehead. Lucas' eyes slowly opened to look up at him. "What's wrong, kiddo?" 

"My chest hurts..." he admitted softly. 

Ryouji was unbuttoning Lucas' shirt as he asked, "Did you get hit or anything?" 

"No," Lucas whispered, closing his eyes, his head lolling to the side. 

"NO! Lucas! Look at me, Lucas! I need you to keep your eyes on me, okay?" Ryouji said, looking into Lucas' eyes when they came back open. 

"Meow..." Bonnalee mewed by Lucas' side. She was watching with a tail flicking nervously. 

Ryouji checked his chest and then noticed something right below his left pectoral. "Lucas? How'd you get this scratch?" he asked. 

Lucas didn't answer. "Come on, kiddo. I need you to tell me. It's really important. You aren't in any trouble, I promise." 

"She was so pretty... I wasn't going to hurt her... But she went down my shirt and she bit me," Lucas said. 

"What bit you?" 

"A pretty spider. She was shiny black with a red spot," Lucas said, smiling. 

"I'll bet she was," Ryouji said smiling back at the kid. "Where did you find her?" 

"In my attic," Lucas said. Ryouji had found it weird that Yuffie had given him the house where the cats lived at such a young age, but it seemed to work out okay for the kid. 

"Yuffie, get a bottle. Go to the attic NOW and get that spider for me alive. Hurry, time isn't abundant," Ryouji said. Yuffie had taken off before he finished. 

"Am I okay?" Lucas asked. 

"Sure, kiddo. You're fine. I just need you to stay awake, all right? Tell me more about how pretty she was," Ryouji said in attempt to keep him awake. 

The doctors scuttled over. "Prepare some water and get me some tweezers so I can make the anti-poison," Ryouji told them. 

Yuffie soon returned, and Ryouji left it to her and Bonnalee to keep him awake while he carefully prepared the anti-venom shot to give Lucas. He left the spider alive in the bottle she was captured in. 

"All right kiddo. Are you man enough to deal with a little bit of pain?" Ryouji challenged. 

"I can take it!" Lucas said courageously. 

He handed Yuffie a wet cloth. "Put that over the wound. We'll bandage it up in a second after I suck the poison out," he whispered. 

"Poison?" Lucas asked. 

"Hold on, kiddo," Ryouji said, carefully inserting the syringe into Lucas' left arm. 

He started to cry out, but he bit his lip, determined to show Ryouji how strong he was. When the medicine hit him, he felt so sleepy. "Master Ryouji...I can't stay awake...." he complained. 

"It's okay now. Close your eyes and relax," Ryouji said. Lucas passed out. Ryouji placed his hand on Yuffie's to lift the cloth. He lowered his mouth to the boy's wound and began to suck out the poison, spitting it out every few seconds. Soon all he was sucking was blood, and he quit. He took some gauze and medical tape and made a bandage. 

It took a moment for Ryouji to settle down and realize Lucas was okay. He kissed the child's forehead and then looked at Yuffie. "That damn thing is over there in that bottle. Here's your chance to kill it before I do." 

Yuffie quickly killed the spider. Then she whirled on the doctors. "You are pathetic. You were going to let him die. You didn't even know he was bitten by a spider!" 

"But...he didn't tell us! We're not psychics!" 

"Yuf, what they don't know about is kids. They won't admit something they know they'll get in trouble for openly. He knew better than to play with spiders. So he knew he'd get into trouble. Therefore he didn't admit it until confronted," Ryouji said. He looked back to Lucas. "Would you object to me taking him home with me to watch him? He's gonna run a fever for a while..." he asked Yuffie. 

"Not at all." 

Later that night, Ryouji was placing a fresh bandage over the small wounds on Lucas. He was still asleep. Suddenly Yuffie was behind him. "How is he?" she asked. 

"Doing great. He'll be awake and fine in the morning," he said. 

Yuffie looked up at Ryouji. After a moment she threw her arms around him crying. "Hey now...come on," he tried to calm her. Ryouji had known Yuffie for a long time, and he knew it took a lot to make the woman cry. 

"I was so scared I was going to lose him... I love that boy so much! Thank you, Ryouji Thank you so so so much! Anything you want... name it and it's yours," Yuffie said, still crying. 

After a few moments when she finally began to settle down, he looked at her. "Yuffie, I know you consider yourself to be his mother and will never marry. But I would love nothing more to be as much of a father to the boy as I can. He'll never have a father since you won't marry. And you have to admit that I'm the closest thing to a husband you'll ever have. Let me be the closest thing he has to a father." 

The next day, Lucas, alive and kicking, actually asked Ryouji to be his daddy. How could he refuse the child's request? 

(BACK TO PRESENT) 

"I'm just nervous I'm going to screw things up," Lucas admitted. 

"Well don't be. The more you obsess over it, the more you will screw things up," Ryouji said. 

"And what are we discussing over here?" Yuffie asked, walking over. 

"Guy talk," Ryouji said, folding his arms and grinning at her. 

She gave him a dirty look. Ignoring it, she looked to Lucas. "You be careful. That girl is a handful." 

"Now you tell me. I found out the hard way that you helped train her to fight!" Lucas said, still aching a bit from the memory. 

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked. 

"I mentioned one day that you personally trained me to fight. She said she could fight too, so we thought it'd be fun to have a friendly sparring match in the gymnasium. It wasn't long until I felt as if I was fighting you, Master Kisaragi! Sure, her father trained her with a sword, and that is her best tactic. But when she kicked me in the chest and I FLEW through the air to hit the wall on the other side of the room... Let's just say I still get teased about it," Lucas said, laughing a bit. 

Yuffie smiled. "She always did try so hard." She reached over and petted Bonnalee on the head. "I can't believe this cat is still alive... She's so old. She is just a bit older than you, Luc." Bonnalee suddenly began hissing at Yuffie. 

"Bonnie! Quit that!" Lucas said harshly to her. The cat jumped from his arms and ran to his bedroom. "Yeah, she is pretty old. But you'd never know as young as she acts." 

"Lucas... You aren't... keeping her alive, are you?" Yuffie whispered. 

"By what means?" Lucas asked, lowering his eyebrows. 

"By means of your little gift," Yuffie said. 

"What little gift?" Aeris asked, suddenly behind them. 

"Nothing. But, no Master Kisaragi, I'm not," Lucas said quickly. Aeris surprised him by placing her arm around his waist. A sudden wave of giddiness made him grin and chuckle a bit. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could talk to you alone, Lucas," Aeris said. 

"Ah, no, please. Don't mind us. We should be over there with the adults anyway," Ryouji said, grabbing Yuffie's arm in attempt to drag her away. She frowned and slapped his hand so he'd let go of her. He rubbed his hand and grunted at her. "Damn, woman, must you be so abusive?" he laughed. 

As they walked away, Lucas winked at Aeris and slipped into his bedroom. She followed and they kept the door open since they were out of view of everyone. "What is it?" he asked quietly. 

Aeris just smiled and took his face in her hands. "I just need a bit of confirmation. Are we dating now?" 

"Well... Yeah, I sure hope so," Lucas laughed, brushing a stray hair out of her face. 

"I wanted you to make it official," she giggled. 

Lucas thought for a moment. "Would you be my sweetheart?" he finally asked smiling. 

Aeris nodded and kissed him happily. When she pulled away to break the kiss, Lucas fought for a little more time. 

***** After a few hands of cards with Cait Sith, Deus noticed his sister was missing. And for that matter, so was Lucas. He had felt kind of weird meeting Lucas, who was the other one that was watched the way he was. He wondered if Lucas even knew that because he himself wasn't supposed to know. Deus handed the cards to Cait Sith and began searching the apartment. 

They weren't in the kitchen with the rest of the people. "But it still doesn't make sense. The Shinra corporation was evil to the core, with plans to make a Neo-Midgar. So when you guys rebuilt it, you named it exactly what they wanted it named. Why?" Deus heard Tomas arguing. Deus had no idea what he meant and didn't want to stop to hear. He kept looking for his sister and Lucas. 

He saw the bedroom light on, and he quietly walked towards it. He peeped in the room and his heart stopped at the sight he saw. His sister was sitting on the bed beside Lucas, kissing him the way he had often seen girlfriends and boyfriends kiss. Was Lucas Aeris' boyfriend? Why hadn't she told him? He moved away from the door and went back to the front room. 

As he sat deep in troubled thought over what he had just seen, his father walked into the room. "What's the matter, Amadeus? You look a lot paler than normal," Cloud said. 

"Huh? Ah, it's nothing," Deus said, running his fingers through his silvery hair. 

"Okay. Have you seen your sister?" 

Deus absently answered, "Yeah, she's in the bedroom with Lucas...NO WAIT!" 

Cloud had already headed off to the bedroom. He tried to keep his temper down as knocked on the door. Cloud had seen plenty of frightened creatures in his life, but the look on the kids' faces made him fight a grin. "Aeris, I asked you not to do this," he said. 

"Daddy..." she said, standing up. 

"Mr. Strife..." Lucas said. 

"Lucas, I want you stay away from my daughter," Cloud said simply. 

"Huh?" Lucas asked. 

"For what reason!?" Yuffie yelled, suddenly behind Cloud. 

"You know why," Cloud muttered. "Wait a minute..." Lucas started. 

"Dad, leave her alone," Deus said. 

Soon everyone was in Lucas' bedroom. "Tomas, Deus...Out," Tifa said when she realized what was going on. Reeve, Nanaki, and Barret felt it was best to leave it between the other six. Just the parents and the kids... 

"Daddy, what possible reason can you have for me not to date him? " Aeris asked. 

Cloud folded his arms and looked at Lucas. "Just leave her alone now before it gets too serious," he said. 

Tifa bit her lip and turned away from the look in her daughter's eyes that was begging her to get her dad to shut up. 

"WHY?" Yuffie asked. 

"Yuffie, you know what he is," Cloud said. 

"What do you mean, what I am?" Lucas asked. 

"Cloud, I didn't think even you would stoop that low. He's not anymore evil than your own son Amadeus," Yuffie huffed back. 

"Evil?" Aeris asked. 

Lucas shuddered as he thought he might understand. But Cloud wasn't supposed to know... Only he, Yuffie, Ryouji, and Bonnalee knew... His eyes began darting nervously from one person to the next. 

"You don't know that," Cloud said. "Deus has a legitimate excuse. He was given Jenova cells. But there is no explanation for Lucas. None whatsoever. And I don't want Aeris mixed up in it if he is." 

"What are you TALKING about?" Aeris cried out. She knew the reference to her brother was referring to the way he looked almost exactly like the man named Sephiroth. But that was explained by the cells even though Deus did not know that. 

"Master Kisaragi, DOES HE KNOW!?" Lucas cried out a moment later. He could not control his fear that was causing his body to shake. 

She swallowed and looked to him sadly. "Yes, Lucas. Everyone who fought to save the world knows." 

"But... you never told me! Why didn't you? Why did you leave me to feel betrayed like this?" Lucas yelled. 

"Lucas? What is going on?" Aeris asked, taking his hand. 

"You don't know then?" he asked quietly. 

She shook her head. 

"Let go of his hand, Aeris," Cloud said. "He might be evil." 

"I'm NOT evil. Only once have I done harm, and I wouldn't do it again unless absolutely called for," Lucas spat at Cloud through clenched teeth. 

"YOU don't even know that, Lucas!" Cloud yelled back. 

"Master, why didn't you tell me he knew? Or any of them? Why?" Lucas asked softly. 

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Yoo-hoo? You guys? Please tell me what the HELL is going on!" Aeris yelled. 

The room fell silent for once. "Why don't you tell her what you are, Lucas," Tifa said quietly. Everyone stared at her. "There is no sense keeping her in the dark. Who's she gonna tell, anyway?" 

Aeris lowered her head into her hands and felt like screaming. Why wouldn't anyone tell her what was going on? 

Lucas saw Aeris lower her head, and he got scared. What if she hated him once he told her? He finally had her, and he feared losing her. He still felt betrayed by his parents. 

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Cloud began. 

Ryouji spoke up and began arguing. Tifa and Yuffie jumped in too. Aeris looked to Lucas. "Please?" she asked quietly. 

"Aeris... Promise me you'll let me explain afterwards... Well no, I can't explain... I'm so afraid you'll agree with your dad once you know," he whispered. 

"I have a very open mind, Lucas. You know that. Please though, tell me," she said, and kissed his forehead for reassurance. 

"Master, I know I swore never to tell this secret unless it was important. I deem this very important," Lucas said, taking Aeris' hands. He placed his over the palms of hers. "Just... Just be quiet for a few moments. All of you, please," he said, bringing courage up from the pit of his stomach. He turned to Aeris. He tightened his hands slightly and stared at their hands for a few moments. 

Suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed. Lucas heard a bit of commotion, but he continued. Remembering that Aeris' favorite color was pink, he moved his hands from over hers. He watched her face as her eyes lit up at what he had left in her hands. 

Aeris stared at the small pink balls of light in her palms. Her heart seemed to warm up for some reason. The orbs rose slowly, and stopped at her eye level. She smiled and gave a small giggle. She reached a timid finger up to touch one as they combined to make one orb. It was almost like a shining bubble. As soon as she touched it, it burst into millions of multi-colored sparks that hung in the air and died out after a moment. The lights returned to normal, and Lucas let out a heavy sigh. 

Aeris smiled at him. "They gave you materia! I remember when I was young I used to play with it too... So they haven't destroyed all the materia and you have some!" she said excitedly. 

Lucas bit his lip and looked to Yuffie for help. "No, Aeris. He doesn't have any materia. What he just did is natural." 

"Huh?" she asked, confused. "I don't have materia. I use my mind to do that. I think it'd called pure magic, although I could be wrong," Lucas admitted. 

Aeris stared at him for a long moment. "Magic?" she finally whispered. Only once had she seen pure magic, but that was used by a man from an entirely different world. "Are you from this world, Lucas?" 

He shook his head. "There's no telling. No one knows who my real parents are. I can't answer that question." 

"What do you do with it?" she asked. 

"I try to help even though healing magic isn't strong with me. I like doing illusions like I jus did for you. I haven't found a real use for it though." 

"This is why you can't be with him, Aeris. He doesn't know his own potential. And with the particle concentration theory, he just might not know it until it is too late," Cloud said. 

"So you think you that he is evil?" Aeris asked. 

"I know I am not evil," Lucas said. 

"He has the same potential as Deus, Aeris," Tifa said. 

"He has way more potential than Deus," Cloud said. 

"Liar!" Yuffie countered. 

Aeris stared into Lucas' eyes when the parents began arguing. 

"They never told me anyone else knew," Lucas said quietly but clearly. 

"Is it just the magic? Is there anything else?" Aeris asked. 

"No, nothing else that I know of," he said. Lucas watched timidly as she thought for a moment. Then she smiled at him, the adults oblivious to them for the moment. "I think it's kinda neat," she admitted. 

Lucas grinned in return and hugged her. "Let's play this down until your dad leaves. It'll be best, I think," he whispered in her ear. She nodded. 

"Lucas, I don't know if I can handle it or not," she said in a louder voice, one she was sure would catch everyone's attention. Sure enough, Cloud held up a hand to stop the argument. Everyone had heard her words. She put on a sad expression. 

Lucas fought a grin and tried his best to look heartbroken. "I don't want to push you. Whatever you want to do then. But you have to at least be my friend." 

"Yeah, you'd have to be my friend. But just give me some time to consider this, okay?" Aeris bit her lip to keep from laughing. She had seen her mother fold her arms and Cloud grin slightly from the corner of her eye. 

In attempt to show Aeris up, he nodded slowly and then looked at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and then stood, pushing past everyone and went to the bathroom. 

Aeris sighed deeply and Ryouji and Yuffie went after Lucas. She looked up at her parents. "But he makes me so happy," she complained. 

"Aeris, you're still young. There are plenty of other guys that would be a lot safer than Lucas that can keep you happy," Cloud said. 

Aeris looked up at her father. She took up the argument that always turned the focus from her to something else. "Didn't Aeris Gainsborough have magic?" 

Tifa looked to Cloud and answered. "Not exactly. She had power but not magic." 

"But she was different," Cloud said. 

"And so is Lucas," Tifa said before Aeris could say it. 

"No, because she was…" Cloud began. Aeris knew it always took forever to kill arguments about her namesake. She had no problem easing out of the room as her parents argued a bit. 

She saw that Tomas was speaking with Barrett about his cybernetic arm. Reeve, Cait Sith, and Nanaki were deep in conversation about some strange happenings near the Ancient Forest. And she saw Deus huddled in a corner, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped tight against them. She sensed something was wrong with him. 

He looked up at her as she approached him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a high pitched voice. 

Aeris sighed and sat down beside him. "Tell you what? That I was dating Lucas?" 

"Or that you even liked him that way." 

"Deus, partly because it has happened so fast. Something about this play did it. I had never even wanted him that way really until I kissed him during rehearsal," she said. 

"Dad isn't going to let you have him," Deus said simply. 

"And how do you know this?" Aeris asked. 

Deus bit his lip. He wasn't sure he should tell her what he knew. "Just a hunch," he finally said. He saw Lucas emerge from the bathroom and hug Yuffie. He had to talk with him. He had to find out if he knew about the men watching them. He saw Lucas give Aeris a wink before going into the kitchen. 

Deus looked back to Aeris and raised an eyebrow. 

"Keep this quiet. Daddy doesn't want us together for some odd reason. So we're acting like we're not until he leaves," she admitted. 

Deus grinned. He was glad she told him that. He hugged her and then stood up. "Whatever makes you happy," he said. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want something?" 

Aeris shook her head. 

Deus went into the kitchen and saw Lucas pouring himself a drink. He had to know and he had to take his chance. He walked over to Lucas and looked up at him. 

"Hey Deus. How are you?" Lucas said politely. 

"You and I need to talk. In private," Deus said quietly so that Reeve or Cait Sith or any of the other conspiracy believers would not hear. 

Lucas looked at him while sipping his orange juice. "Aeris did say he was a protective little thing," he thought. "Sure thing. Where do you want to go?" 

Deus looked around. There were too many high heads in the room. Maybe if they went outside, Deus could prove what he was about to tell Lucas. "Can we go outside?" he whispered. 

Lucas gave the boy a strange look. He looked much more serious than just a protective little brother did. Lucas felt his heart race as the thought of Deus knowing the truth about him crossed his mind. There was too much knowledge hiding behind his eyes and it was scaring Lucas. "Yeah, we sure can," Lucas said. He sensed the urge to not let the adults know there was something important that must be discussed. He walked over to his phone and picked it up. He dialed his own number. "Hey Janica. This is Lucas. Deus was wondering if you would show him that little relaxation thing that gets you energized when you are feeling all sad and stuff," he said to the busy signal. 

Deus grinned. He could learn to like this guy. He was just as conniving as he and Aeris were. No wonder he and Aeris had made such great actors onstage. 

"Thanks," Lucas said hanging up the phone. "Come on, Deus. She's gonna show us." 

***** 

Lucas could see the light in his kitchen window from the random bench he and Deus were sitting on. It hadn't taken much to get them out of the apartment, but this would need further explaining to Aeris later on. "Now. What is all this about?" Lucas asked. 

"What I'm about to say to you… Look, you just can't repeat it, okay? It can get both of us in trouble since we are sitting in the same boat. It's really strange and I don't even know why they want you, but if you think you're going to have to tell someone, then I'll shut up right now. This is something I haven't even told Aeris. I don't even know who knows. Dear Ancients, I'm rambling," Deus said quickly. 

Lucas then wanted to know what Deus was talking about by saying they were in the same boat. He knew Deus was full of Jenova cells and that made him a danger. Lucas had magic, which made him a danger. But how that had anything to do with anything, he didn't know. "I won't say anything," he finally said. 

"Good. Geez, now where do I start?" Deus thought for a moment. He sighed. "Have you ever read Nanaki's book? The one about what really happened with the man named Sephiroth and Shinra? And my dad?" 

Lucas nodded. 

"Do you believe it?" 

"Master Kisaragi says it is true. She would not lie to me and I know it is true." 

"Good. Then do you know that they think either you or I are Sephiroth reincarnate?" Deus asked. 

"What!?!" 

"You heard me. Did you know that?" 

"Deus, what the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked. 

"Don't get mad. Geez. It's the truth. I mean, look at me for crying out loud. I look just like the guy. The Jenova cells are why they watch me. I don't know why they watch you, but I know that they do," Deus said. 

"Who are they?" Lucas asked, confused. 

Deus looked around as if he were looking for someone. "You can't tell me you have never got the feeling someone was watching you. They watch us constantly. In Nanaki's book, there was a force called the Turks. They still exist as undercover spies of some sort. They spy on us and watch our every move so that we will not turn into Sephiroth." 

Lucas had to freeze. He was on the verge of calling Deus a nut case and walking away. But when Deus knew that he felt as if he were watched all the time… 

"These people are so scared of repeating the mistakes of the past, Lucas. They monitor everything we do. In the entire world, we are the only two they watch. They watch me because of the Jenova cells. I'm sure you know a reason that they watch you. I've seen one once. They wear black or blue suits. Only Reeve knows. And I guess Cait would know, too. But our parents don't even know. Our parents are supposed to watch us, but then they can't see everything," Deus said. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucas asked. 

"I don't know for sure. I just feel like there is something wrong and things are about to start happening. I thought you'd like to know this." 

"Reeve has done this?" Lucas asked. 

"Yes. He's just trying to protect the world. I mean, I don't feel evil. I don't think I am Sephiroth. I don't think you are. But Reeve spends money trying to prove it. He's also trying to prove that particle concentration theory using me. It's crazy. I know I must seem crazy, but you have to believe me." 

"Particle what theory?" 

"Particle concentration. It's a really iffy thing my doctor came up with that has Reeve quaking in his loafers. Think about it. Dad destroyed Sephiroth in the Life Stream, right? Dad saw him burst into particles that were then recycled into the Stream itself, right? So what is somehow the particles could focus into one being when they were reincarnated? Wouldn't that mean Sephiroth was reborn basically?" 

"No. It wouldn't. The Stream would purify the particles, the same way it purified your father from the Mako poisoning." 

"But! Dad fought Sephiroth within the Stream. That meant the Stream didn't purify him. He was still evil when dad killed him." 

"Because he was too much for the Stream to handle on its own. Your father cut him to bits that the Stream could handle." 

"Oh really? Many don't think so. Because the Stream is supposed to be all-powerful. It should not need the help of a mortal. It is just a theory after all. It's a very debatable one, but it has Reeve scared. I've never told anyone these things. I just felt it was safe to tell you since you are the other one they watch. Is there a legitimate reason that they watch you?" 

"Yeah. There is," Lucas said. 

"Can I know?" 

Lucas looked at the kid. He knew a lot more than what he was telling Lucas. And Lucas wasn't sure what he wanted to do with all this new information. Heck, it couldn't hurt to show the kid. Everyone else knew anyway. And it was kind of important that Deus know. He sighed. 

Lucas lifted his foot and stared at his laces. Deus looked, too, wondering what was so interesting about his shoes. Then the laces began to untie themselves. And then, just as swiftly, they retied. 

Deus was no fool. He looked to Lucas and nodded, not really believing this man had magic. "And you've had magic all your life?" 

"For what I can remember, it has always been there. I thought only my parents and I knew, but apparently all the old world saviors know. And I told your sister a while ago." 

"Aeris is very special. If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Deus said quite seriously. 

Lucas wanted to laugh, but the boy's emerald eyes gleaming made him hold that thought. "I don't think I could hurt her if I wanted to. She's a much better fighter than I am. And she has a stronger heart than mine. She'll end up hurting me," he admitted to calm Deus. 

"I don't particularly want you hurt, but I'd rather it be you than her. But you watch yourself." 

"Yes, Mr. Strife," Lucas said not able to fight a grin this time. 

"Please don't call me that. I am not my father," Deus said. 

A bit of silence fell. "So these guys just watch us all the time?" Lucas finally asked. 

"Yeah, to make sure we aren't becoming Sephiroth and destroy the world. If you watch behind trees and corner carefully, you can sometimes see them," Deus said, pushing some silvery strands of hair behind his ears. 

"I've felt them before," Lucas admitted. "But do they tell others what they see? Like if I were to stand up and just start reciting lines from my play would they report it?" 

"Stuff like you and I talking, no. And they are most likely too far away from us to actually hear what we are saying. They just watch. And the report unusual stuff. They will report your shoelaces, and they will most likely wonder what is being said right now. We are two very dangerous kids according to Reeve. He's really glad we turned up in families that he is close to. It's stupid. But I just get this feeling that... nevermind." 

"No, what? Tell me." 

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. It's just me being paranoid. Just promise you'll take care of my sister if anything happens." 

"Anything happens? Is something going to happen?" Lucas asked. 

"I feel like there is. Something big may be going down. And I know Reeve has his eyes turned in the wrong direction. Just make sure Aeris is okay. And let me know anything that is weird, okay? Now that you are aware of these things, maybe you can help me solve other puzzles," Deus said. 

"Puzzles?" 

"Yeah. Like how you got magic. I've done a lot of research on you and know that you don't know who your parents are, but I'm sure it has something to do with some kind of experiment. Now that I know why they watch you maybe I can find out more. And another thing. Why in the hell did they let me be pumped full of Jenova cells when they know that the cells is what made Sephiroth go insane?" Amadeus asked, looking directly into Lucas' eyes. 


	4. A Favor Returned

Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years after the Fact

A Favor Returned

(Chapter 3)

Amadeus punched his pillow and turned onto his side. His cot beside his sister's bed was comfortable, but he just couldn't sleep. He was happy his sister had snuck him into her dorm room rather than him having to stay at the hotel with his family. He was still upset that "something had come up back at HQ" with Reeve, and they would have to leave the next day. Cait Sith had told him it had something to do with a new discovery. He knew from hearing that statement that a trip to see Dr. Brierley would be coming up soon. He wondered what new theory he'd be tested for this time. 

He stared at the ceiling. He heard Aeris sigh and turn over in her bed. He sat up and looked at her. "Are you awake?" he asked quietly when he thought he saw her eyes open.

"Nope," Aeris answered. "I'm asleep and dreaming."

"What are you dreaming about?" Deus asked grinning.

"The lady in pink. As always," Aeris muttered.

"Oh," he said.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Aeris asked.

"Too many things on my mind," Deus admitted.

Aeris stayed quiet for a moment. Finally, she became impatient. "Talk to me, you know you want to."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I just don't know where to start," he answered. 

"Well, what's bugging you? Mom? Dad? Tomas? Are the girls finally taking a liking to you?" Aeris asked.

Deus grinned a bit and made a buzzer sound. "Eeeegh! Sorry, none of the above!" 

Aeris sat up in her bed and scooted over. She patted the edge for Deus to sit on. 

He sighed and threw the blankets back, and sat on her bed. "Do you think I am him?" 

"Who?"

"Sephiroth." 

"Don't even say that name around me anymore, it gives me the creeps. No, I don't think you are him." Aeris hugged her teddy bear tighter at the mention of the man's name. Lately she had been having some awful nightmares fearing his return. 

Deus knew she knew about everything he was, maybe even more than he knew himself. She knew everything except for the Turks. "I never really thought I was, Aeris, but lately things have been changing. And it's scaring me," he admitted. 

"What kind of changes?" Aeris asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Just... Stupid things. I get urges to do mean things. I kicked a dog the other day for no reason," he said.

Aeris laughed. "When you get an urge to kill someone, then get worried. Boys kick dogs, Deus. It's part of growing up." 

"I knew you'd say that. I've noticed people staring at me more often. Explain that."

"Where at? In your classes?" 

"Yeah, but anywhere I go," Deus said.

"Is it girls?" 

"What does that have to do with it?" Deus asked, nearly annoyed.

"You're 12, Deus. You're going to experiencing a lot of changes. And the girls are going to look at you a lot more now. Hasn't dad talked to you about this?" 

"About what?" 

"Becoming a man, Deus." 

"He handed me a razor and told me to be careful with it, and wait for marriage. That's about it though." 

"Geez. I can't talk to you about this. It's too weird. But I will get Tomas to talk to you," Aeris said. 

"That's okay. The changes I mean don't really have anything to do with that."

"What other changes do you mean then?" 

"Aeris... I can't explain it. I just feel different," he muttered, lying back on her bed. "And so alone. I hate it in Neo-Midgar. I want to live here with you. The rest of the family hates me." 

"I wish you could, too. But they don't hate you."

"Like I said, things have changed. It's so pointless. Every morning when I walk to the breakfast table everyone hushes, or I actually catch them talking about me. Tomas brings home good grades from school and everyone goes on and on about how smart he is. I bring home better grades, and nothing is said to me but 'Keep up the good work.' It's so stupid and I hate it all. I'm sick and tired of feeling pain when all I'm asking is to just live my life. And like you said, I'm only 12. It's gonna get worse, Aeris. I just know it is. Cause the older I get, the more they'll believe I am him. That means they will be harder on me. I can't take it."

Deus laid his arm over his eyes so Aeris could not see the few tears he was shedding. 

"Sounds like you've become a bit more emotional, too," Aeris said, frowning. She stayed quiet for a moment because she knew Deus needed a moment to recover from his outburst. 

"I'm scared, Aeris. I feel so utterly alone."

That made Aeris get teary-eyed. She touched his arm and he quickly sat up and put his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder. She held him as he cried. She had gotten used to him doing this. It was as if he always let himself come undone around her. It was a bit longer this time though than usual before his sobbing and shaking stopped. 

When it finally subsided, Deus pulled away from his sister. He wiped his eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry. I really am. You're the only one who'll listen to me unload like that though."

Aeris reached up and pushed a silver strand of hair from his face. "I know. And I love you. I understand that you feel alone. But I tell you what. Seriously, do you want to stay here with me?"

"More than anything in the world." His heart skipped a beat with hope.

"I can't do anything right now. But I've had this idea. See, next semester Janica and I was talking about getting an apartment. If you think that you could do home school I could help you. But you'd have to get a job and help out with the rent. I'm sure mom and dad would go for it." {Author's Note: Don't flame me with Child Labor Laws. Cloud did go off to join SOLDIER around the age of 14, so obviously this world has none.}

"You're serious?"

"Yep. Sure am. I'm sure Janica wouldn't mind. She seems to like you. No, I mean really _like_ you. I'd have to find a way to keep her from corrupting you, but still. I am serious." 

"You are the greatest..." he said, and hugged her again.

"Do you think you could handle home schooling? And hold down a good enough job to help with the bills?" 

"And I could cook and keep the place clean."

"Atta boy. I'll talk to mom and dad during the semester break. Okay?" 

"I can last a few more months like this, I think. Now I'm happy!"

"Good. So lay down and go to sleep. And try to stop being so negative."

Deus kissed his sister's cheek and hopped back down to his cot. He smiled as he pulled his blankets back over him and settled down. He suddenly remembered something. 

"And be careful with Lucas."

"Why do you say that?" 

"He told me what he is. Just watch out for his potential to be what they think I am. Sorry to say that in such a confusing manner, but I can't say his name anymore," Deus answered. 

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," Aeris stammered. She was still in awe of the magic herself. 

Deus closed his eyes as he heard his sister start to hum the Gainsborough Ballad that she liked so much. She had hummed it to him while rocking him to sleep as a baby. And it always put him to sleep when he heard her humming...

*****

(One Week Later) 

Deus sat in his hospital garb on a check-up table. He was humming some song stuck in his head that had been on the radio as his mom had drove him over to the doctor's office. He was kicking his legs lightly drumming his heels against the wooden table base. He was proud because this was the first so-called check-up that his mom had not insisted she wait in the examining room with him. She was in the waiting room. He was all alone in the room with no other noise save for his singing, his drumming, and the light humming of the air conditioner keeping it freezing in the room.

He hadn't had time to figure out why they wanted to examine him yet. He had no idea what had been thought of to prove he was Sephiroth. HQ had changed a lot of their codes on their database and he had not yet had the time to sit down to crack them. He'd been too busy actually studying for his tests at school. He stopped his humming when he heard the warning knock at the door. 

The pretty nurse walked into the room smiling at Deus. He always called her the pretty nurse because she always smiled and tried to get him not to be nervous as opposed to the other two nurses who looked like they used to work for Shinra a long time ago and never smiled. Her name was Kathleen. Her face and body wasn't all that special, but Deus found her pretty merely for the fact that she smiled a lot. And maybe the fact that she gave him a sucker whether he yelped or not if given a shot had something to do with it, too. "How are you feeling today, Amadeus?" she asked, setting up a thermometer. 

"Pretty good. How about yourself?" 

"I'm doing good. It is a little hectic here today because Nurse Thelma is out, but at least they are assigning me to the peaceable patients like you," she said, smiling a bit more. "Open up. Say ahh."

Deus obeyed and she put the thermometer in his mouth. She began asking him the yes or no questionnaire he always had to answer. He answered most by shaking his head no. He stopped when she asked, "Have you had any strange urges to do things abnormal?"

He thought of the time he had kicked that poor dog. He shook his head no since Aeris had said he was just growing up. "You hesitated," she said, and the thermometer beeped. She took it from his mouth. 

"I was thinking because it is a new question," Deus said.

"Ah. Well, Dr. Brierley is going to be here shortly. I'll be back when he's done with you. Would you like a sucker when he's done?" 

Deus grinned and nodded. "Grape, please." 

Kathleen smiled. "I'll see if I can filch one for you." She left him alone in the room again.

He considered the last question she had asked. Aeris had said the urges were just part of becoming a man. But wouldn't the doctor know that he had those urges? If so, why ask the question? He sighed and began chewing his thumbnail. And why hadn't Kathleen pricked his finger for a blood sample? They always took a sample. He wished more than ever he knew why he was here. 

After a few minutes, the doctor knocked on the door and came in. Dr. Richard Brierley had been his doctor since the day his mother knew she was pregnant with him. He had worked in Mideel for a while before relocating to Midgar. Deus knew HQ had paid Brierley handsomely to do so, after the fact that he had been injected with Jenova cells. Money could make men do anything. Dr. Brierley had been one of the top scientists working on the Jenova Project after Sephiroth had... defaulted. That was why HQ and Reeve especially wanted Brierley. He was simply one of the best. Deus just knew he was his prize patient, even if he wasn't allowed to brag too much. 

Dr. Brierley was in his usual white lab coat, black pants, black shoes, and stethoscope around his neck. He had let his brown hair grow out a bit since Deus had last seen him. But his eyes seemed darker than usual. He looked... _tired._ Was this new information keeping the old guy up at night? 

"How are you today, Amadeus?" he asked, looking at the replies to the questions. 

"I'm doing all right," he said through his thumb. 

"Are you nervous?" the doctor asked.

"No. Should I be?" Deus replied. 

"Noooo, but you are biting your thumbnail rather intently. Have we developed a taste for nails?" Dr. Brierley asked, smiling a bit. 

Amadeus jerked his thumb from his mouth. "No, sir. I just..." He stopped and just grinned. 

"Ah. You grace me with a rare sign of happiness. What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"I got to see my sister last week. She was in a play. She had the lead and she was so awesome," Deus said. 

"Oh. She goes to the Southern Temple College, doesn't she? The one that was built over the Temple Ruins?" He looked up at Amadeus. 

Deus had to fight hard to keep a laugh from coming out. Was that it? Did they really think that the Ruins held some sort power still? Did they think magical mystical forces had somehow warped him? Amadeus was sure that is what it was. That and Lucas' shoelaces. Of course. It had to be.

"Yeah, I think so." Deus felt like teasing. "Isn't that what the Black Materia was? The actual Temple?" 

Dr. Brierley stared at him for a moment. "Do you really believe in all that bull malarkey about the Ancients and Sephiroth and the Black Materia?" 

"_Like you don't_," Deus thought. "I think there has to be some truth in it. My parents wouldn't lie to me. Would they?" 

It was the doctor's turn to stifle a laugh. Then the exam took a turn for the usual bit. His pulse and heart rate was checked, along with his eyes and throat. His ears were stared into and his kneecaps hit to check reflexes. Deus sat quietly through it all pondering how successful Aeris' proposition would be once Dr. Brierley was taken into account. When that was finished, he expected to be handed a cup to pee in. It never came. Brierley left him saying he would be right back.

Deus became nervous then. Maybe he just forgot the cup. Soon Dr. Brierley returned with Nurse Kathleen. No cup. He looked to Kathleen and she smiled. "We're gonna have to stick you, big boy," she said. The name big boy always came out when there was something painful involved. 

He looked to see a syringe hooked up to a blood bag. "What the heck do you need all that blood for!?" 

"Amadeus, calm down, okay? We're afraid the cells may be multiplying at a higher rate than needed. And if that is true, we need to so something to stop it as soon as possible. We need enough blood to test this out thoroughly. So just calm down, this will be over with sooner than you think. We're only taking a pint," Dr. Brierley said calmly in his relaxing tone. 

Kathleen had already set to work, helping Deus lay back on the table and propping up his head. She gave me a squeeze toy to hold in his hand and tied a bandage around his arm rather tightly. "Hold your breath," she warned once she had found a vein and cleaned his elbow crease well with sterile fluids. 

Deus cried out as the needle entered him. He really hated needles. Gosh, it stung so badly. He closed his eyes and whimpered. "Keep your eyes open, Deus," Kathleen said, laying her hand on his forehead gently. "It's okay, it's not that bad." She smiled. Then some of the pain subsided. 

Soon it was over with. The needle was pulled out and again it stung. After the bleeding stopped, Kathleen placed a bandage with little psychedelic designs on it over the already-sore wound. Dr. Brierley took the blood bag and left with it. He looked up at Kathleen and she smiled. She pulled four grape suckers from her pocket and handed them all to Deus. "That's for being such a big boy," she said, winking. 

He had to smile. "That's it. You can put your clothes back on and skedaddle now. We'll call you if anything is wrong or we need to see you again." She left him alone to change back into his clothes. He did so slowly, feeling a bit dizzy from the blood loss. He stuck one of the suckers in his mouth. Then he wandered into the waiting room to see his mom reading a magazine. "Ready?" he asked her. He even gave her one of his suckers. 

Tifa nodded and they left the office. 

*****

Richard Brierley sat clutching the icebox holding the blood bag inside it. Sure, he could have gotten anyone's Type B blood, but he was sure that Strife boy's blood would be best. He looked out the window and to his dismay, found that they were no where near his house yet. Kathleen and Venusa, two of his nurses, sat opposite from him in the limousine that he had called. Venusa was on the phone with Thelma, the nurse he had left at his house that morning. 

"How is he?... Yes, we have it and are on our way... I think it will have to be soon... All right." Venusa hung up the phone and looked to the doctor. "Thelma says he is fine. We have at least three hours to transfuse with no harm." 

Brierley nodded, but he didn't want to take any chances. He lowered the window dividing them from the driver and said, "Please hurry. I'll pay you triple for any tickets you may get, and double your fare."

As soon as the window was lifted, the limo began to move considerably faster. Brierley closed his eyes. He was getting a headache. Why did returning a favor have to prove so dangerous and time-consuming? 

Soon they were on the outskirts of Midgar. His mansion would not be far from there. He had it built in an exact replica of the old Shinra Mansion, merely because he admired the architecture. HQ had paid for the building of it, and had bought the land for him. It was his mansion on his land. And he loved it dearly. 

The driver pulled up the gate and stopped. He got out and opened the door and Brierley let the nurses out first. He stepped out and handed the driver $150 gil. "Will that do, sir?" 

"Oh yes, sir. It will do just fine," the driver said smiling. He hopped back into the limo and left. 

"Let's get this in him," Brierley said, opening his gate and heading inside. The two nurses followed obediently. They went to the room with the hidden door to the library. The only changes in the blueprints had occurred there and what lay beneath. Stairs no longer led the way down. Brierley had it replaced with an elevator that stayed locked unless you had one of the four keys. He held one, and each of his nurses held one. The library itself was the same, but an extra lab room had been built. It was rather large, and it lie behind a secret panel of books. 

As they entered the lab room, Thelma stood up. "He's doing fine, Doctor. His heart rate has slowed down a bit, but it is still steady," she informed him. 

He thrust the icebox at Thelma. "Get it in him. Now," he instructed with no room to be argued with. Thelma, Venusa, and Kathleen set about hooking the blood bag up to the man lying on the bed. Brierley looked at the man lying there, still in awe that he had been here for over 13 years. Of course, nursing him back to health had taken that long. And soon the time would come to wake him. It was getting to hard to keep him alive in the state he was in. 

The man lay in an induced coma on the bed. He wore nothing but a pair of black slacks and about twenty needles and patches. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. It was a sad state for such a wonderful creation to be in. His long silver hair had been pulled into a braid rather than having to cut it off. His muscles had most likely weakened with years of unuse. Other than that, his body looked the same as it had 25 years before when he had defaulted. 

But Brierley had cured him of that. He had spent years trying to reverse the hold that the Jenova cells had on him. He was certain he had accomplished it. It still didn't add up that his nose bled a lot, and when it bled, there was substantial blood loss. Amadeus' blood would help with that, as often as he needed it. The kid was nothing more than a guinea pig. 

"There we go. He's taking it, Doctor," Venusa said, touching the man's forehead. "We will have to wake him soon. He cannot possibly carry on like this without retardation or deterioration. He's strong, yes, but still. I think he is at his limits."

"So he is," Brierley muttered. "So he is." He wondered what Reeve would do to him if he found that he had somehow brought the project gone wrong named Sephiroth back. Reeve was so gullible he would believe anything. Brierley needed only to produce a theory and Reeve would chase it down, putting innocent people under suspicion. Reeve certainly had eaten the particle concentration theory up. Paranoia was a wonderful ally. But Reeve would never understand that if it had not been for the Jenova cells poisoning Sephiroth's body, he would never have been a bad guy. He had been a great man at one time. But Reeve would never see that. 

Brierley remembered that good man. It had been many many years before, during the war with Wutai when he was only training as a doctor. He had signed up with Shinra to fight because it would be great experience to be trained on the battlefield. However, there was one day he had gotten a bit too close for comfort. 

He had been led out onto the battlefield to pull wounded SOLDIERS from the field. He was checking one man with a wound to the stomach to see if he was even alive when he felt a gun to his head. "You're fixing to die now. Tell me how afraid you are. Beg for your life!" the clearly Wutanese soldier said. 

Brierley was so scared he could not even begin to babble. He began to cry instead, and the man behind him heard this and laughed. Then there was a swift whoosh of wind behind him. Suddenly the head of the Wutanese soldier rolled in front of him. The gun fell from his head. He wasn't sure whether to scream or what. 

Slowly, he turned his head to see what lay behind him. A man with long silver hair, emerald eyes, and the longest bloody sword Brierley had ever seen in his life stood behind him looking at the remains of the soldier. "Sadistic wretch," he spat. Then he looked to Brierley. "Are you a doctor?" 

Brierley nodded very slowly. "Help that man. He's a good man," he said, kneeling beside him. 

"I... I was... checking for a pulse when I was interrupted," Brierley stammered. He placed his hand to the man's neck. "Faint, but it is there. I need to move him somewhere where I can get better equipment."

The man in black placed his sword in its sheath and gathered the dying man in his arms. "You owe me a favor for saving your life. Heal this man as that favor," he said. He moved him to one of the abandoned medical tents that had been set up. "His name is Louis Gainsborough. He's been a very brave man, fighting only to get the war over with so he can return home to his loving wife."

Brierley was busy hooking the man up to machines and trying to get the blood loss to stop. "And your name is...?" 

"Sephiroth. SOLDIER First Class. And you are doctor...?"

"Intern Richard Brierley. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Most likely."

Suddenly, despite Brierley's efforts, the dying man's body began to spasm, and then the slow beep beep of the heart monitor gave way to a flatline. Sephiroth looked at the machine and shook his head. "You still owe me a favor, Brierley." Then he left. 

Brierley shook his head and looked at Sephiroth lying on the table. Sephiroth was a good man at heart. It was only the cells that made him go mad. And now that Brierley was sure he was rid of those cells, it was time for the wondrous creation to rise again. The favor would be returned. 

"Shall I mark a date down, sir?" Kathleen asked. 

"Yes. In 30 minutes. I want him to wake with fresh blood in his veins."

"30 minutes!? But, Doctor, that hardly gives us time to get things ready!" 

"Nothing has to be ready. All he needs is the serum to wake him. Nothing more. Well, maybe a damn good explanation, too," Brierley said. Of course, his nurses didn't even know how he had gotten Sephiroth. It was too unbelievable for most minds. But a mind as intelligent as Sephiroth's would believe. He was alive; he'd have to believe! 

"Yes, we'd all like to hear that," Venusa said. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you know. It's really top secret," Brierley said, rubbing his chin. The information would be too dangerous in their hands. It was a lot to realize that all worlds were in chaos because of the devices he had used to save Sephiroth from Cloud Strife. It would be too much on the minds of these ladies. 

He sat down in his chair. He looked to Kathleen and she was looking nervously at the man on the table. "Do you think all our hard work has not been a success, Kathleen?" 

She looked at him. "I'll...I'll prepare the serum, Doctor," she stammered. 

"I think we deserve an explanation. You said if this was a success, you'd tell the world. I think that we deserve to know ahead of the world," Venusa said, placing her hands on her hips. 

Brierley stared blankly at her. She finally sighed and began to help the other two with preparations. "He'll probably wake up in shock or horror. His last sights weren't too pretty. Have some light sedatives on hand."

He watched as the nurses scurried about. He looked into Sephiroth's peaceful face. Of all the books in the Shinra Mansion Sephiroth had read, he had not realized the worth of the one that Brierley had found hidden under dust and cobwebs. Brierley had found it and tucked it into his trench coat the day the library was excavated. The title was too intriguing. He remembered that a surge of power had run through his body when he had first picked up that book and read its title. _Gaspar's Theory of Time._ From that very first moment, he knew how dangerous the book could be. 

He went home that night and read the entire book. Since it was merely a few days after the defeat of Sephiroth, Brierley was upset that he'd never be able to repay the favor. But the man named Gaspar was from another dimension altogether. And that fact made him think that maybe he could still repay Sephiroth. 

Brierley only had to wait a few months for Nanaki's book to come out. It gave a very detailed description of Sephiroth's last stand in the Life Stream. Of course, Nanaki's book described how and why Sephiroth had went mad. And Gaspar's book held ideas that could turn entire worlds around and make them turn backwards.

Gaspar's book spoke of devices such as chrono triggers and gate keys. It even spoke of a hero from another world whose friends brought him back from the grave so their world could be saved. This feat used a device called a time egg. It also required an exact replica of the hero. The friends had found these devices with the help of Gaspar and a Dr. Norstein Bekkler. 

Brierley planned out everything, knowing he could repay the favor to Sephiroth by returning his life and curing him of the poisonous cells in his body. He only needed the devices. But without the cooperation of Gaspar or Bekkler, he didn't have a prayer. And he had no way of breaking his world's barriers to get into their world. But he knew a way had to exist since the book had found its way into his world. 

After he had exact plans laid out describing in detail how he could use the four devices to save Sephiroth from Cloud's final thrashing in the Life Stream, he wasn't sure what else he could do. And then one night, his wishes were granted. He was in his apartment in Mideel cooking his dinner and looking over some new medical findings when a knock came at his door. 

Brierley was a very solitary man and he never had any visitors. Especially not as late as this was. He answered the door to a Wutanese-looking young man, who smiled at him. He was in a uniform that read "Zeal Wind Delivery Co." on the label. His name was on the other label. It read, "Mune." 

"Hello, is there a Mr. Doctor Richard Brierley living here? I have a package for him," Mune said, grinning. 

"I am he. Who is it from?" Brierley demanded. 

"Hey, I don't know, Mister. I just deliver it. If you'd be so kind as to sign here, please?" Mune handed the man a clipboard and a pen.

Brierley signed it then noticed someone lying on the hall's floor. "What the hell!" he asked looking past Mune. 

Mune turned to look and rolled his eyes. Another man dressed in the same uniform lie prostrate on the floor. "That's my brother. Don't mind him. Masa, get UP from there and act like you have some sense!" 

Masa looked up at him. "I'm playing dead, Brother. I hope the doctor here understands what I am representing." He grinned and suddenly stood up. 

Mune took the clipboard from Brierley quickly and handed him a black velvet bag. "Do take my brother's warning seriously, doctor. Don't mess with things that need to stay broken." Then Mune and Masa took off running down the hall. 

"Hey!" Brierley shouted after them. But they were gone. Just as fast as the wind...

Brierley took the bag inside and sat down at the table. An eerie feeling crept over him as he realized that it was after nine o'clock. What company delivered after nine? He quickly opened the bag, hoping what he was considering was possible. 

A pendant shaped like a key, a round device with a turning dial, and what he knew to be a time egg was hidden inside. He had to keep from yelling for joy. Now all he needed was a clone, but with the gate key and the chrono trigger, he had his ticket into Dr. Bekkler's world. 

When he called the telephone operator and asked to be connected to the Zeal Wind Delivery Company, she told him that no such a company existed anywhere in the World. With that, he didn't care who had sent it. It only mattered that he had it. 

Once he reached Bekkler's lab in some strange world so similar to his own yet so primitive, he found that the doctor had been awaiting his visit. The doll of Sephiroth's exact image had already been made. When Brierley questioned how Bekkler knew exactly how Sephiroth looked, Bekkler just smiled. He told him that many great legends had crossed the dimension barriers and that he knew one day someone would want a Sephiroth doll. Brierley was not satisfied with that answer, but Bekkler threatened to destroy the doll if he were pressed any further. "All things have reason, my good boy. And in time, they shall all show their secrets. So be patient," he was told. 

He understood the time travel well enough to go back in time in his world to the exact moment Cloud's blade had first touched Sephiroth's body. The hard part was getting into the Life Stream. The moment he found Sephiroth and Cloud, he had to smile with wonder. Here he was, about to rob a hero of his glorifying moment. It was too bad for Cloud. The favor had to be repaid. They both looked so full of hate and rage for each other. He tried to imagine how Cloud must have felt, the entire fate of the world resting on his shoulders in that moment. He knew he was too big of a wuss to handle that kind of pressure. Even though the scene was very inspiring, the doctor could not stand and stare forever. 

It took some work for the doctor to replace the real Sephiroth with the doll. Sephiroth and the clone were pretty heavy statues to play with. As soon as he had made sure everything was perfect, he held onto Sephiroth and used the chrono trigger and opened a gate right before them sending him back to his original time. Before Sephiroth could wake up, Brierley had pumped him full of drugs to keep him comatose. He was, after all, a very dangerous man under the influence of Jenova cells. 

The next day, the velvet bag was gone, including all its contents. But he had what he wanted. He didn't need the devices any longer.

"It's... It's all ready, Dr. Brierley," Kathleen finally said. She held up the syringe that held the fluids to wake the creation called Sephiroth. 

Dr. Brierley took his cue. He stood and took the syringe, inserting it into a vein in Sephiroth's arm. "Dear Ancients, let this work...," he prayed silently as he slowly emptied it into his body. 

Emerald eyes flew open, still filled with the same hatred and rage Brierley had seen in them before. Sephiroth sat bolt upright, looking around quickly. "Where is he!?!" he demanded. 

"The sedatives, Venusa," Brierley commanded, feeling fear creep into his body. 

As Venusa walked towards Sephiroth, he raised an arm and effortlessly pushed her away. "I asked where he is. And I want to know. Right. Now." His gaze burned into Dr. Brierley's gaze.

"He's not far from here, Sephiroth. But you must calm down. You will be killed again just as fast if you keep this up." 

"Killed again? I am immortal, you fool! I cannot die. I am your god," he snarled. 

"No! You are NOT immortal! Ladies, if you please. Leave me alone with him," Brierley said, not wanting the ladies hurt. They all three rushed from the room.

"You were killed, Sephiroth. Killed. Cloud Strife utterly destroyed you when you drew him into the Life Stream with you. You are nowhere near a god. I have spent nearly 14 years now trying to rid your body of those damned Jenova cells that made your body turn against you due to your mother's control. You must realize you are not the man you were. You have a chance to start over now. You have to take it," Brierley explained. 

"How did I get here?" Sephiroth asked. 

Brierley explained. 

"I did not overlook that book. I read it and did not need to bother with it. Now. Where is my sword? My Masamune?" Sephiroth asked, tearing the patches from his body. 

Brierley handed him a white linen shirt. "I believe that Strife found it in the crater some odd years ago, and gave it to his little girl."

"Pardon me. His girl?! A girl holds my sword? She cannot understand the power... She cannot use it properly! Where is this girl?" Sephiroth demanded. 

"You need to take it easy, Sephiroth. She's away at some college near Mideel," Brierley said.

"I'm going to get my Masamune," he said simply, pulling on the shirt. 

"I don't think that is a wise idea. See, the world does not know that I have saved you."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because you saved me years ago in the war with Wutai, Sephiroth. And when I could not save a friend of yours, you told me I owed you a favor. And now it is repaid. You are cured of your mother's curse and..."

"My mother did not curse me...," Sephiroth said simply.

"Yes, she did. Her cells were pure poison to your body, but not to your soul. I've cured you," Brierley said. 

"She did not poison me. She did not curse me. She made me something greater than anything you and any other human could understand," Sephiroth said, lowering his gaze at Brierley. 

"She made you think that. Strife killed you. Not once, but twice. Once in that reactor, and then once in the Life Stream. Had you not given into your mother's curse..." 

"If you say curse one more time...!" Sephiroth roared. 

"It's going to take you a while to begin to think differently of yourself. You are not who you used to be, Sephiroth. She does not guide you anymore. Your muscles are weak. Your mind is your own. And you must show the world that you are no longer a destroyer else they will kill you again," Brierley said, still a bit nervous. 

"I think you have underestimated me, dear doctor. I am destined to rule this planet. I will stop at nothing to do so." Sephiroth began walking around the room. 

He was amazing Brierley. Here he was, after lying on a bed for so many years, walking around with ease, speaking very coherently and still determined to finish what he had started so many years ago. Brierley knew he'd soon find out he wasn't as powerful as he once was though, and that determination would fade. "I wish you luck." He grinned.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked, turning suddenly to face Brierley. His face was too serious.

Brierley froze with absolute fear. His grin faded quickly, as if it ran from his face. Sephiroth had something in his hand, but he could not see. "I... I didn't mean... I didn't mean for it to sound as if I were mocking you. I was simply wishing you luck."

"Luck? There is no such thing. And I still think you are mocking me. I think you are mocking my mother, too."

"I know better than to mock you. Believe me. But so much has changed within you and so much has changed around you that you need to relearn about things." Brierley didn't know what to expect next. 

"Do you think I cannot understand these changes?" 

"No, I didn't say that. I said you must relearn. You are still thinking with the mind your mother controlled, and you cannot even understand that."

"My mother never controlled me. She guided me. She showed me what I am. What she showed me, I will be, and you or anyone else will not stand in my way. I'm going to get my sword," Sephiroth said, heading for the door. 

"If you leave, you won't survive!" Brierley called out, knowing the world would redestroy him as soon as they realized who he was. He didn't realize that his words sounded like threats to Sephiroth. He never got the chance to even ponder that thought. He instantly saw that it was an empty syringe that Sephiroth had in his hand, and that the plunger was pulled back. It wasn't really empty; it was filled with air. 

Brierley stumbled backwards trying to get away as Sephiroth deftly leapt over the table and grabbed him. He screamed but the scream instantly fell dead as Sephiroth buried the syringe into his jugular, and filled his bloodstream with air. 

Venusa then barged into the room, followed by Thelma and Kathleen. "What the hell did you do to him!?" Venusa screamed, right before the scalpel Sephiroth had thrown at her lodged in her left eye. She fell dead to the floor. Thelma and Kathleen ran. 

Sephiroth shook his head and went after them. From the looks of the place, he was sure he was in Nibelheim. This had to be the Mansion. He caught Thelma and simply snapped her neck. Where had the other nurse gone? He searched the house to no avail. He then lost interest in her, knowing she or anyone else was no threat to him. He just wanted his Masamune at the moment. It was with the daughter of the man he hated so deeply in near Mideel. It was going to be too easy. 

*****

Aeris awoke from her nap very troubled. The woman in pink in her dream had been praying and crying, as if something were very wrong. She forced her breathing back down to its normal rate, and then sat up. 

"_Help us,_" she heard two small voices cry. 

"Oh no. Not the voices again," she muttered.

"_Aeris, please help us. Danger is on its way. Save us._" 

When she had heard the voices before, they had never come from a definite direction. This time, she could tell the voices were within her closet. She got out of her bed and opened the closet door. 

_"Don't let him use us for harm._" 

She got on her knees and looked through the contents of her closet floor. In the back, she pulled out the cloth that held her most prized possession. She unwrapped it slowly and held it carefully in her hands, for it was actually quivering.

_"Please...,"_ the Masamune begged. 


	5. A Favor Returned

Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years after the Fact

A Favor Returned

(Chapter 3)

Amadeus punched his pillow and turned onto his side. His cot beside his sister's bed was comfortable, but he just couldn't sleep. He was happy his sister had snuck him into her dorm room rather than him having to stay at the hotel with his family. He was still upset that "something had come up back at HQ" with Reeve, and they would have to leave the next day. Cait Sith had told him it had something to do with a new discovery. He knew from hearing that statement that a trip to see Dr. Brierley would be coming up soon. He wondered what new theory he'd be tested for this time. 

He stared at the ceiling. He heard Aeris sigh and turn over in her bed. He sat up and looked at her. "Are you awake?" he asked quietly when he thought he saw her eyes open.

"Nope," Aeris answered. "I'm asleep and dreaming."

"What are you dreaming about?" Deus asked grinning.

"The lady in pink. As always," Aeris muttered.

"Oh," he said.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Aeris asked.

"Too many things on my mind," Deus admitted.

Aeris stayed quiet for a moment. Finally, she became impatient. "Talk to me, you know you want to."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I just don't know where to start," he answered. 

"Well, what's bugging you? Mom? Dad? Tomas? Are the girls finally taking a liking to you?" Aeris asked.

Deus grinned a bit and made a buzzer sound. "Eeeegh! Sorry, none of the above!" 

Aeris sat up in her bed and scooted over. She patted the edge for Deus to sit on. 

He sighed and threw the blankets back, and sat on her bed. "Do you think I am him?" 

"Who?"

"Sephiroth." 

"Don't even say that name around me anymore, it gives me the creeps. No, I don't think you are him." Aeris hugged her teddy bear tighter at the mention of the man's name. Lately she had been having some awful nightmares fearing his return. 

Deus knew she knew about everything he was, maybe even more than he knew himself. She knew everything except for the Turks. "I never really thought I was, Aeris, but lately things have been changing. And it's scaring me," he admitted. 

"What kind of changes?" Aeris asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Just... Stupid things. I get urges to do mean things. I kicked a dog the other day for no reason," he said.

Aeris laughed. "When you get an urge to kill someone, then get worried. Boys kick dogs, Deus. It's part of growing up." 

"I knew you'd say that. I've noticed people staring at me more often. Explain that."

"Where at? In your classes?" 

"Yeah, but anywhere I go," Deus said.

"Is it girls?" 

"What does that have to do with it?" Deus asked, nearly annoyed.

"You're 12, Deus. You're going to experiencing a lot of changes. And the girls are going to look at you a lot more now. Hasn't dad talked to you about this?" 

"About what?" 

"Becoming a man, Deus." 

"He handed me a razor and told me to be careful with it, and wait for marriage. That's about it though." 

"Geez. I can't talk to you about this. It's too weird. But I will get Tomas to talk to you," Aeris said. 

"That's okay. The changes I mean don't really have anything to do with that."

"What other changes do you mean then?" 

"Aeris... I can't explain it. I just feel different," he muttered, lying back on her bed. "And so alone. I hate it in Neo-Midgar. I want to live here with you. The rest of the family hates me." 

"I wish you could, too. But they don't hate you."

"Like I said, things have changed. It's so pointless. Every morning when I walk to the breakfast table everyone hushes, or I actually catch them talking about me. Tomas brings home good grades from school and everyone goes on and on about how smart he is. I bring home better grades, and nothing is said to me but 'Keep up the good work.' It's so stupid and I hate it all. I'm sick and tired of feeling pain when all I'm asking is to just live my life. And like you said, I'm only 12. It's gonna get worse, Aeris. I just know it is. Cause the older I get, the more they'll believe I am him. That means they will be harder on me. I can't take it."

Deus laid his arm over his eyes so Aeris could not see the few tears he was shedding. 

"Sounds like you've become a bit more emotional, too," Aeris said, frowning. She stayed quiet for a moment because she knew Deus needed a moment to recover from his outburst. 

"I'm scared, Aeris. I feel so utterly alone."

That made Aeris get teary-eyed. She touched his arm and he quickly sat up and put his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder. She held him as he cried. She had gotten used to him doing this. It was as if he always let himself come undone around her. It was a bit longer this time though than usual before his sobbing and shaking stopped. 

When it finally subsided, Deus pulled away from his sister. He wiped his eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry. I really am. You're the only one who'll listen to me unload like that though."

Aeris reached up and pushed a silver strand of hair from his face. "I know. And I love you. I understand that you feel alone. But I tell you what. Seriously, do you want to stay here with me?"

"More than anything in the world." His heart skipped a beat with hope.

"I can't do anything right now. But I've had this idea. See, next semester Janica and I was talking about getting an apartment. If you think that you could do home school I could help you. But you'd have to get a job and help out with the rent. I'm sure mom and dad would go for it." {Author's Note: Don't flame me with Child Labor Laws. Cloud did go off to join SOLDIER around the age of 14, so obviously this world has none.}

"You're serious?"

"Yep. Sure am. I'm sure Janica wouldn't mind. She seems to like you. No, I mean really _like_ you. I'd have to find a way to keep her from corrupting you, but still. I am serious." 

"You are the greatest..." he said, and hugged her again.

"Do you think you could handle home schooling? And hold down a good enough job to help with the bills?" 

"And I could cook and keep the place clean."

"Atta boy. I'll talk to mom and dad during the semester break. Okay?" 

"I can last a few more months like this, I think. Now I'm happy!"

"Good. So lay down and go to sleep. And try to stop being so negative."

Deus kissed his sister's cheek and hopped back down to his cot. He smiled as he pulled his blankets back over him and settled down. He suddenly remembered something. 

"And be careful with Lucas."

"Why do you say that?" 

"He told me what he is. Just watch out for his potential to be what they think I am. Sorry to say that in such a confusing manner, but I can't say his name anymore," Deus answered. 

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," Aeris stammered. She was still in awe of the magic herself. 

Deus closed his eyes as he heard his sister start to hum the Gainsborough Ballad that she liked so much. She had hummed it to him while rocking him to sleep as a baby. And it always put him to sleep when he heard her humming...

*****

(One Week Later) 

Deus sat in his hospital garb on a check-up table. He was humming some song stuck in his head that had been on the radio as his mom had drove him over to the doctor's office. He was kicking his legs lightly drumming his heels against the wooden table base. He was proud because this was the first so-called check-up that his mom had not insisted she wait in the examining room with him. She was in the waiting room. He was all alone in the room with no other noise save for his singing, his drumming, and the light humming of the air conditioner keeping it freezing in the room.

He hadn't had time to figure out why they wanted to examine him yet. He had no idea what had been thought of to prove he was Sephiroth. HQ had changed a lot of their codes on their database and he had not yet had the time to sit down to crack them. He'd been too busy actually studying for his tests at school. He stopped his humming when he heard the warning knock at the door. 

The pretty nurse walked into the room smiling at Deus. He always called her the pretty nurse because she always smiled and tried to get him not to be nervous as opposed to the other two nurses who looked like they used to work for Shinra a long time ago and never smiled. Her name was Kathleen. Her face and body wasn't all that special, but Deus found her pretty merely for the fact that she smiled a lot. And maybe the fact that she gave him a sucker whether he yelped or not if given a shot had something to do with it, too. "How are you feeling today, Amadeus?" she asked, setting up a thermometer. 

"Pretty good. How about yourself?" 

"I'm doing good. It is a little hectic here today because Nurse Thelma is out, but at least they are assigning me to the peaceable patients like you," she said, smiling a bit more. "Open up. Say ahh."

Deus obeyed and she put the thermometer in his mouth. She began asking him the yes or no questionnaire he always had to answer. He answered most by shaking his head no. He stopped when she asked, "Have you had any strange urges to do things abnormal?"

He thought of the time he had kicked that poor dog. He shook his head no since Aeris had said he was just growing up. "You hesitated," she said, and the thermometer beeped. She took it from his mouth. 

"I was thinking because it is a new question," Deus said.

"Ah. Well, Dr. Brierley is going to be here shortly. I'll be back when he's done with you. Would you like a sucker when he's done?" 

Deus grinned and nodded. "Grape, please." 

Kathleen smiled. "I'll see if I can filch one for you." She left him alone in the room again.

He considered the last question she had asked. Aeris had said the urges were just part of becoming a man. But wouldn't the doctor know that he had those urges? If so, why ask the question? He sighed and began chewing his thumbnail. And why hadn't Kathleen pricked his finger for a blood sample? They always took a sample. He wished more than ever he knew why he was here. 

After a few minutes, the doctor knocked on the door and came in. Dr. Richard Brierley had been his doctor since the day his mother knew she was pregnant with him. He had worked in Mideel for a while before relocating to Midgar. Deus knew HQ had paid Brierley handsomely to do so, after the fact that he had been injected with Jenova cells. Money could make men do anything. Dr. Brierley had been one of the top scientists working on the Jenova Project after Sephiroth had... defaulted. That was why HQ and Reeve especially wanted Brierley. He was simply one of the best. Deus just knew he was his prize patient, even if he wasn't allowed to brag too much. 

Dr. Brierley was in his usual white lab coat, black pants, black shoes, and stethoscope around his neck. He had let his brown hair grow out a bit since Deus had last seen him. But his eyes seemed darker than usual. He looked... _tired._ Was this new information keeping the old guy up at night? 

"How are you today, Amadeus?" he asked, looking at the replies to the questions. 

"I'm doing all right," he said through his thumb. 

"Are you nervous?" the doctor asked.

"No. Should I be?" Deus replied. 

"Noooo, but you are biting your thumbnail rather intently. Have we developed a taste for nails?" Dr. Brierley asked, smiling a bit. 

Amadeus jerked his thumb from his mouth. "No, sir. I just..." He stopped and just grinned. 

"Ah. You grace me with a rare sign of happiness. What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"I got to see my sister last week. She was in a play. She had the lead and she was so awesome," Deus said. 

"Oh. She goes to the Southern Temple College, doesn't she? The one that was built over the Temple Ruins?" He looked up at Amadeus. 

Deus had to fight hard to keep a laugh from coming out. Was that it? Did they really think that the Ruins held some sort power still? Did they think magical mystical forces had somehow warped him? Amadeus was sure that is what it was. That and Lucas' shoelaces. Of course. It had to be.

"Yeah, I think so." Deus felt like teasing. "Isn't that what the Black Materia was? The actual Temple?" 

Dr. Brierley stared at him for a moment. "Do you really believe in all that bull malarkey about the Ancients and Sephiroth and the Black Materia?" 

"_Like you don't_," Deus thought. "I think there has to be some truth in it. My parents wouldn't lie to me. Would they?" 

It was the doctor's turn to stifle a laugh. Then the exam took a turn for the usual bit. His pulse and heart rate was checked, along with his eyes and throat. His ears were stared into and his kneecaps hit to check reflexes. Deus sat quietly through it all pondering how successful Aeris' proposition would be once Dr. Brierley was taken into account. When that was finished, he expected to be handed a cup to pee in. It never came. Brierley left him saying he would be right back.

Deus became nervous then. Maybe he just forgot the cup. Soon Dr. Brierley returned with Nurse Kathleen. No cup. He looked to Kathleen and she smiled. "We're gonna have to stick you, big boy," she said. The name big boy always came out when there was something painful involved. 

He looked to see a syringe hooked up to a blood bag. "What the heck do you need all that blood for!?" 

"Amadeus, calm down, okay? We're afraid the cells may be multiplying at a higher rate than needed. And if that is true, we need to so something to stop it as soon as possible. We need enough blood to test this out thoroughly. So just calm down, this will be over with sooner than you think. We're only taking a pint," Dr. Brierley said calmly in his relaxing tone. 

Kathleen had already set to work, helping Deus lay back on the table and propping up his head. She gave me a squeeze toy to hold in his hand and tied a bandage around his arm rather tightly. "Hold your breath," she warned once she had found a vein and cleaned his elbow crease well with sterile fluids. 

Deus cried out as the needle entered him. He really hated needles. Gosh, it stung so badly. He closed his eyes and whimpered. "Keep your eyes open, Deus," Kathleen said, laying her hand on his forehead gently. "It's okay, it's not that bad." She smiled. Then some of the pain subsided. 

Soon it was over with. The needle was pulled out and again it stung. After the bleeding stopped, Kathleen placed a bandage with little psychedelic designs on it over the already-sore wound. Dr. Brierley took the blood bag and left with it. He looked up at Kathleen and she smiled. She pulled four grape suckers from her pocket and handed them all to Deus. "That's for being such a big boy," she said, winking. 

He had to smile. "That's it. You can put your clothes back on and skedaddle now. We'll call you if anything is wrong or we need to see you again." She left him alone to change back into his clothes. He did so slowly, feeling a bit dizzy from the blood loss. He stuck one of the suckers in his mouth. Then he wandered into the waiting room to see his mom reading a magazine. "Ready?" he asked her. He even gave her one of his suckers. 

Tifa nodded and they left the office. 

*****

Richard Brierley sat clutching the icebox holding the blood bag inside it. Sure, he could have gotten anyone's Type B blood, but he was sure that Strife boy's blood would be best. He looked out the window and to his dismay, found that they were no where near his house yet. Kathleen and Venusa, two of his nurses, sat opposite from him in the limousine that he had called. Venusa was on the phone with Thelma, the nurse he had left at his house that morning. 

"How is he?... Yes, we have it and are on our way... I think it will have to be soon... All right." Venusa hung up the phone and looked to the doctor. "Thelma says he is fine. We have at least three hours to transfuse with no harm." 

Brierley nodded, but he didn't want to take any chances. He lowered the window dividing them from the driver and said, "Please hurry. I'll pay you triple for any tickets you may get, and double your fare."

As soon as the window was lifted, the limo began to move considerably faster. Brierley closed his eyes. He was getting a headache. Why did returning a favor have to prove so dangerous and time-consuming? 

Soon they were on the outskirts of Midgar. His mansion would not be far from there. He had it built in an exact replica of the old Shinra Mansion, merely because he admired the architecture. HQ had paid for the building of it, and had bought the land for him. It was his mansion on his land. And he loved it dearly. 

The driver pulled up the gate and stopped. He got out and opened the door and Brierley let the nurses out first. He stepped out and handed the driver $150 gil. "Will that do, sir?" 

"Oh yes, sir. It will do just fine," the driver said smiling. He hopped back into the limo and left. 

"Let's get this in him," Brierley said, opening his gate and heading inside. The two nurses followed obediently. They went to the room with the hidden door to the library. The only changes in the blueprints had occurred there and what lay beneath. Stairs no longer led the way down. Brierley had it replaced with an elevator that stayed locked unless you had one of the four keys. He held one, and each of his nurses held one. The library itself was the same, but an extra lab room had been built. It was rather large, and it lie behind a secret panel of books. 

As they entered the lab room, Thelma stood up. "He's doing fine, Doctor. His heart rate has slowed down a bit, but it is still steady," she informed him. 

He thrust the icebox at Thelma. "Get it in him. Now," he instructed with no room to be argued with. Thelma, Venusa, and Kathleen set about hooking the blood bag up to the man lying on the bed. Brierley looked at the man lying there, still in awe that he had been here for over 13 years. Of course, nursing him back to health had taken that long. And soon the time would come to wake him. It was getting to hard to keep him alive in the state he was in. 

The man lay in an induced coma on the bed. He wore nothing but a pair of black slacks and about twenty needles and patches. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. It was a sad state for such a wonderful creation to be in. His long silver hair had been pulled into a braid rather than having to cut it off. His muscles had most likely weakened with years of unuse. Other than that, his body looked the same as it had 25 years before when he had defaulted. 

But Brierley had cured him of that. He had spent years trying to reverse the hold that the Jenova cells had on him. He was certain he had accomplished it. It still didn't add up that his nose bled a lot, and when it bled, there was substantial blood loss. Amadeus' blood would help with that, as often as he needed it. The kid was nothing more than a guinea pig. 

"There we go. He's taking it, Doctor," Venusa said, touching the man's forehead. "We will have to wake him soon. He cannot possibly carry on like this without retardation or deterioration. He's strong, yes, but still. I think he is at his limits."

"So he is," Brierley muttered. "So he is." He wondered what Reeve would do to him if he found that he had somehow brought the project gone wrong named Sephiroth back. Reeve was so gullible he would believe anything. Brierley needed only to produce a theory and Reeve would chase it down, putting innocent people under suspicion. Reeve certainly had eaten the particle concentration theory up. Paranoia was a wonderful ally. But Reeve would never understand that if it had not been for the Jenova cells poisoning Sephiroth's body, he would never have been a bad guy. He had been a great man at one time. But Reeve would never see that. 

Brierley remembered that good man. It had been many many years before, during the war with Wutai when he was only training as a doctor. He had signed up with Shinra to fight because it would be great experience to be trained on the battlefield. However, there was one day he had gotten a bit too close for comfort. 

He had been led out onto the battlefield to pull wounded SOLDIERS from the field. He was checking one man with a wound to the stomach to see if he was even alive when he felt a gun to his head. "You're fixing to die now. Tell me how afraid you are. Beg for your life!" the clearly Wutanese soldier said. 

Brierley was so scared he could not even begin to babble. He began to cry instead, and the man behind him heard this and laughed. Then there was a swift whoosh of wind behind him. Suddenly the head of the Wutanese soldier rolled in front of him. The gun fell from his head. He wasn't sure whether to scream or what. 

Slowly, he turned his head to see what lay behind him. A man with long silver hair, emerald eyes, and the longest bloody sword Brierley had ever seen in his life stood behind him looking at the remains of the soldier. "Sadistic wretch," he spat. Then he looked to Brierley. "Are you a doctor?" 

Brierley nodded very slowly. "Help that man. He's a good man," he said, kneeling beside him. 

"I... I was... checking for a pulse when I was interrupted," Brierley stammered. He placed his hand to the man's neck. "Faint, but it is there. I need to move him somewhere where I can get better equipment."

The man in black placed his sword in its sheath and gathered the dying man in his arms. "You owe me a favor for saving your life. Heal this man as that favor," he said. He moved him to one of the abandoned medical tents that had been set up. "His name is Louis Gainsborough. He's been a very brave man, fighting only to get the war over with so he can return home to his loving wife."

Brierley was busy hooking the man up to machines and trying to get the blood loss to stop. "And your name is...?" 

"Sephiroth. SOLDIER First Class. And you are doctor...?"

"Intern Richard Brierley. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Most likely."

Suddenly, despite Brierley's efforts, the dying man's body began to spasm, and then the slow beep beep of the heart monitor gave way to a flatline. Sephiroth looked at the machine and shook his head. "You still owe me a favor, Brierley." Then he left. 

Brierley shook his head and looked at Sephiroth lying on the table. Sephiroth was a good man at heart. It was only the cells that made him go mad. And now that Brierley was sure he was rid of those cells, it was time for the wondrous creation to rise again. The favor would be returned. 

"Shall I mark a date down, sir?" Kathleen asked. 

"Yes. In 30 minutes. I want him to wake with fresh blood in his veins."

"30 minutes!? But, Doctor, that hardly gives us time to get things ready!" 

"Nothing has to be ready. All he needs is the serum to wake him. Nothing more. Well, maybe a damn good explanation, too," Brierley said. Of course, his nurses didn't even know how he had gotten Sephiroth. It was too unbelievable for most minds. But a mind as intelligent as Sephiroth's would believe. He was alive; he'd have to believe! 

"Yes, we'd all like to hear that," Venusa said. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you know. It's really top secret," Brierley said, rubbing his chin. The information would be too dangerous in their hands. It was a lot to realize that all worlds were in chaos because of the devices he had used to save Sephiroth from Cloud Strife. It would be too much on the minds of these ladies. 

He sat down in his chair. He looked to Kathleen and she was looking nervously at the man on the table. "Do you think all our hard work has not been a success, Kathleen?" 

She looked at him. "I'll...I'll prepare the serum, Doctor," she stammered. 

"I think we deserve an explanation. You said if this was a success, you'd tell the world. I think that we deserve to know ahead of the world," Venusa said, placing her hands on her hips. 

Brierley stared blankly at her. She finally sighed and began to help the other two with preparations. "He'll probably wake up in shock or horror. His last sights weren't too pretty. Have some light sedatives on hand."

He watched as the nurses scurried about. He looked into Sephiroth's peaceful face. Of all the books in the Shinra Mansion Sephiroth had read, he had not realized the worth of the one that Brierley had found hidden under dust and cobwebs. Brierley had found it and tucked it into his trench coat the day the library was excavated. The title was too intriguing. He remembered that a surge of power had run through his body when he had first picked up that book and read its title. _Gaspar's Theory of Time._ From that very first moment, he knew how dangerous the book could be. 

He went home that night and read the entire book. Since it was merely a few days after the defeat of Sephiroth, Brierley was upset that he'd never be able to repay the favor. But the man named Gaspar was from another dimension altogether. And that fact made him think that maybe he could still repay Sephiroth. 

Brierley only had to wait a few months for Nanaki's book to come out. It gave a very detailed description of Sephiroth's last stand in the Life Stream. Of course, Nanaki's book described how and why Sephiroth had went mad. And Gaspar's book held ideas that could turn entire worlds around and make them turn backwards.

Gaspar's book spoke of devices such as chrono triggers and gate keys. It even spoke of a hero from another world whose friends brought him back from the grave so their world could be saved. This feat used a device called a time egg. It also required an exact replica of the hero. The friends had found these devices with the help of Gaspar and a Dr. Norstein Bekkler. 

Brierley planned out everything, knowing he could repay the favor to Sephiroth by returning his life and curing him of the poisonous cells in his body. He only needed the devices. But without the cooperation of Gaspar or Bekkler, he didn't have a prayer. And he had no way of breaking his world's barriers to get into their world. But he knew a way had to exist since the book had found its way into his world. 

After he had exact plans laid out describing in detail how he could use the four devices to save Sephiroth from Cloud's final thrashing in the Life Stream, he wasn't sure what else he could do. And then one night, his wishes were granted. He was in his apartment in Mideel cooking his dinner and looking over some new medical findings when a knock came at his door. 

Brierley was a very solitary man and he never had any visitors. Especially not as late as this was. He answered the door to a Wutanese-looking young man, who smiled at him. He was in a uniform that read "Zeal Wind Delivery Co." on the label. His name was on the other label. It read, "Mune." 

"Hello, is there a Mr. Doctor Richard Brierley living here? I have a package for him," Mune said, grinning. 

"I am he. Who is it from?" Brierley demanded. 

"Hey, I don't know, Mister. I just deliver it. If you'd be so kind as to sign here, please?" Mune handed the man a clipboard and a pen.

Brierley signed it then noticed someone lying on the hall's floor. "What the hell!" he asked looking past Mune. 

Mune turned to look and rolled his eyes. Another man dressed in the same uniform lie prostrate on the floor. "That's my brother. Don't mind him. Masa, get UP from there and act like you have some sense!" 

Masa looked up at him. "I'm playing dead, Brother. I hope the doctor here understands what I am representing." He grinned and suddenly stood up. 

Mune took the clipboard from Brierley quickly and handed him a black velvet bag. "Do take my brother's warning seriously, doctor. Don't mess with things that need to stay broken." Then Mune and Masa took off running down the hall. 

"Hey!" Brierley shouted after them. But they were gone. Just as fast as the wind...

Brierley took the bag inside and sat down at the table. An eerie feeling crept over him as he realized that it was after nine o'clock. What company delivered after nine? He quickly opened the bag, hoping what he was considering was possible. 

A pendant shaped like a key, a round device with a turning dial, and what he knew to be a time egg was hidden inside. He had to keep from yelling for joy. Now all he needed was a clone, but with the gate key and the chrono trigger, he had his ticket into Dr. Bekkler's world. 

When he called the telephone operator and asked to be connected to the Zeal Wind Delivery Company, she told him that no such a company existed anywhere in the World. With that, he didn't care who had sent it. It only mattered that he had it. 

Once he reached Bekkler's lab in some strange world so similar to his own yet so primitive, he found that the doctor had been awaiting his visit. The doll of Sephiroth's exact image had already been made. When Brierley questioned how Bekkler knew exactly how Sephiroth looked, Bekkler just smiled. He told him that many great legends had crossed the dimension barriers and that he knew one day someone would want a Sephiroth doll. Brierley was not satisfied with that answer, but Bekkler threatened to destroy the doll if he were pressed any further. "All things have reason, my good boy. And in time, they shall all show their secrets. So be patient," he was told. 

He understood the time travel well enough to go back in time in his world to the exact moment Cloud's blade had first touched Sephiroth's body. The hard part was getting into the Life Stream. The moment he found Sephiroth and Cloud, he had to smile with wonder. Here he was, about to rob a hero of his glorifying moment. It was too bad for Cloud. The favor had to be repaid. They both looked so full of hate and rage for each other. He tried to imagine how Cloud must have felt, the entire fate of the world resting on his shoulders in that moment. He knew he was too big of a wuss to handle that kind of pressure. Even though the scene was very inspiring, the doctor could not stand and stare forever. 

It took some work for the doctor to replace the real Sephiroth with the doll. Sephiroth and the clone were pretty heavy statues to play with. As soon as he had made sure everything was perfect, he held onto Sephiroth and used the chrono trigger and opened a gate right before them sending him back to his original time. Before Sephiroth could wake up, Brierley had pumped him full of drugs to keep him comatose. He was, after all, a very dangerous man under the influence of Jenova cells. 

The next day, the velvet bag was gone, including all its contents. But he had what he wanted. He didn't need the devices any longer.

"It's... It's all ready, Dr. Brierley," Kathleen finally said. She held up the syringe that held the fluids to wake the creation called Sephiroth. 

Dr. Brierley took his cue. He stood and took the syringe, inserting it into a vein in Sephiroth's arm. "Dear Ancients, let this work...," he prayed silently as he slowly emptied it into his body. 

Emerald eyes flew open, still filled with the same hatred and rage Brierley had seen in them before. Sephiroth sat bolt upright, looking around quickly. "Where is he!?!" he demanded. 

"The sedatives, Venusa," Brierley commanded, feeling fear creep into his body. 

As Venusa walked towards Sephiroth, he raised an arm and effortlessly pushed her away. "I asked where he is. And I want to know. Right. Now." His gaze burned into Dr. Brierley's gaze.

"He's not far from here, Sephiroth. But you must calm down. You will be killed again just as fast if you keep this up." 

"Killed again? I am immortal, you fool! I cannot die. I am your god," he snarled. 

"No! You are NOT immortal! Ladies, if you please. Leave me alone with him," Brierley said, not wanting the ladies hurt. They all three rushed from the room.

"You were killed, Sephiroth. Killed. Cloud Strife utterly destroyed you when you drew him into the Life Stream with you. You are nowhere near a god. I have spent nearly 14 years now trying to rid your body of those damned Jenova cells that made your body turn against you due to your mother's control. You must realize you are not the man you were. You have a chance to start over now. You have to take it," Brierley explained. 

"How did I get here?" Sephiroth asked. 

Brierley explained. 

"I did not overlook that book. I read it and did not need to bother with it. Now. Where is my sword? My Masamune?" Sephiroth asked, tearing the patches from his body. 

Brierley handed him a white linen shirt. "I believe that Strife found it in the crater some odd years ago, and gave it to his little girl."

"Pardon me. His girl?! A girl holds my sword? She cannot understand the power... She cannot use it properly! Where is this girl?" Sephiroth demanded. 

"You need to take it easy, Sephiroth. She's away at some college near Mideel," Brierley said.

"I'm going to get my Masamune," he said simply, pulling on the shirt. 

"I don't think that is a wise idea. See, the world does not know that I have saved you."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because you saved me years ago in the war with Wutai, Sephiroth. And when I could not save a friend of yours, you told me I owed you a favor. And now it is repaid. You are cured of your mother's curse and..."

"My mother did not curse me...," Sephiroth said simply.

"Yes, she did. Her cells were pure poison to your body, but not to your soul. I've cured you," Brierley said. 

"She did not poison me. She did not curse me. She made me something greater than anything you and any other human could understand," Sephiroth said, lowering his gaze at Brierley. 

"She made you think that. Strife killed you. Not once, but twice. Once in that reactor, and then once in the Life Stream. Had you not given into your mother's curse..." 

"If you say curse one more time...!" Sephiroth roared. 

"It's going to take you a while to begin to think differently of yourself. You are not who you used to be, Sephiroth. She does not guide you anymore. Your muscles are weak. Your mind is your own. And you must show the world that you are no longer a destroyer else they will kill you again," Brierley said, still a bit nervous. 

"I think you have underestimated me, dear doctor. I am destined to rule this planet. I will stop at nothing to do so." Sephiroth began walking around the room. 

He was amazing Brierley. Here he was, after lying on a bed for so many years, walking around with ease, speaking very coherently and still determined to finish what he had started so many years ago. Brierley knew he'd soon find out he wasn't as powerful as he once was though, and that determination would fade. "I wish you luck." He grinned.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked, turning suddenly to face Brierley. His face was too serious.

Brierley froze with absolute fear. His grin faded quickly, as if it ran from his face. Sephiroth had something in his hand, but he could not see. "I... I didn't mean... I didn't mean for it to sound as if I were mocking you. I was simply wishing you luck."

"Luck? There is no such thing. And I still think you are mocking me. I think you are mocking my mother, too."

"I know better than to mock you. Believe me. But so much has changed within you and so much has changed around you that you need to relearn about things." Brierley didn't know what to expect next. 

"Do you think I cannot understand these changes?" 

"No, I didn't say that. I said you must relearn. You are still thinking with the mind your mother controlled, and you cannot even understand that."

"My mother never controlled me. She guided me. She showed me what I am. What she showed me, I will be, and you or anyone else will not stand in my way. I'm going to get my sword," Sephiroth said, heading for the door. 

"If you leave, you won't survive!" Brierley called out, knowing the world would redestroy him as soon as they realized who he was. He didn't realize that his words sounded like threats to Sephiroth. He never got the chance to even ponder that thought. He instantly saw that it was an empty syringe that Sephiroth had in his hand, and that the plunger was pulled back. It wasn't really empty; it was filled with air. 

Brierley stumbled backwards trying to get away as Sephiroth deftly leapt over the table and grabbed him. He screamed but the scream instantly fell dead as Sephiroth buried the syringe into his jugular, and filled his bloodstream with air. 

Venusa then barged into the room, followed by Thelma and Kathleen. "What the hell did you do to him!?" Venusa screamed, right before the scalpel Sephiroth had thrown at her lodged in her left eye. She fell dead to the floor. Thelma and Kathleen ran. 

Sephiroth shook his head and went after them. From the looks of the place, he was sure he was in Nibelheim. This had to be the Mansion. He caught Thelma and simply snapped her neck. Where had the other nurse gone? He searched the house to no avail. He then lost interest in her, knowing she or anyone else was no threat to him. He just wanted his Masamune at the moment. It was with the daughter of the man he hated so deeply in near Mideel. It was going to be too easy. 

*****

Aeris awoke from her nap very troubled. The woman in pink in her dream had been praying and crying, as if something were very wrong. She forced her breathing back down to its normal rate, and then sat up. 

"_Help us,_" she heard two small voices cry. 

"Oh no. Not the voices again," she muttered.

"_Aeris, please help us. Danger is on its way. Save us._" 

When she had heard the voices before, they had never come from a definite direction. This time, she could tell the voices were within her closet. She got out of her bed and opened the closet door. 

_"Don't let him use us for harm._" 

She got on her knees and looked through the contents of her closet floor. In the back, she pulled out the cloth that held her most prized possession. She unwrapped it slowly and held it carefully in her hands, for it was actually quivering.

_"Please...,"_ the Masamune begged. 


	6. Topo's Rave

Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years after the Fact

Topo's Rave

(Chapter 4)

(Author's Note: I was told that I would never go through with this. The characters that will make appearances in this story will have no rational explanations that I can explain, nor do they show up in any further chapters. This is another pure fun chapter, with a bit of seriousness near the end. If you think I should quit writing this fic, let me know. If you love this fic, let me know. I really need some serious feedback! Now, on with the RAVE!) 

"Just make yourself at home. I'll go get us some iced tea," Lucas said, smiling at Aeris. She was sitting on his couch in his apartment getting ready to study for the big Zoology final that was coming up in a few days. Lucas went into the kitchen.

Aeris grabbed the television controls and flipped the tube on to watch the news. It was in the middle of a story. Aeris watched with growing interest.

"...found dead along his with two of his nurses that worked with him in his practice in Midgar. Brierley was found in his home. Police are releasing the cause of death as O2 in the bloodstream. Cause of death for the nurses has not yet been released. Police are searching for a Kathleen Nguyen, age 26, who was presumed at the site of the murder and is under suspicion. Nguyen, a single female, is about 5'8 in height and weighs about 120 pounds. Anyone with news on her whereabouts should call the number listed on your screen. We will keep you updated.

"In further news, another condor was released today from captivity…"

Aeris turned the TV off. She sat in shock. That doctor was Deus's doctor. Dr. Brierley was a good man, why would anyone want him dead? 

Lucas came back with two glasses of iced tea. He sat down smiling next to Aeris and handed her a glass. Then he noticed that she was not smiling. "I don't think that the test is going to be all that hard," he said plainly.

"I was just watching the news. My brother's doctor has been murdered," Aeris said.

"You're kidding? That Brierley guy?"

Aeris nodded.

"He's like, world renowned for his works. He was murdered?" Lucas said wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Somehow he got oxygen in his bloodstream. How do you think that could have happened?" 

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and thought. "I have no earthly idea," he finally said.

Aeris opened her mouth to say something else, but the doorbell rang. Lucas looked to his door and then stood up. He walked to the door and looked back to Aeris. "You all right?" 

Aeris nodded as Lucas opened the door. "Heya, Lucas! How are ya, cutie pie?" the girl at the door asked. She was dressed in a blouse and a mini-skirt. A dark tail had been pinned craftily onto her skirt, and a pair of round circles that resembled mouse ears had been pinned to her headband. They had become Topo's signature dress code, yet no one ever thought about teasing her for it. She was way too popular. 

"Uh... I'm fine, Topo. Just trying to get some studying done," he answered, a little taken aback. 

"Studying. Always studying. Like, do you ever have fun, Lucas?" she asked, stepping past him into the apartment. She saw Aeris seated on the couch. "Oh. She's here," she sneered. 

"Hi, Topo," Aeris returned. The girls obviously didn't get along. 

Lucas stayed by the door. "Yeah, she's kinda my girlfriend. And she's smart, so I like studying with her." He shook his head just a bit annoyed. "Topo, what are you doing here?" 

Topo swirled around to look at Lucas. "Well, the end of the semester is coming. I guess that must be why you are trying to study. But you know that it wouldn't be really the end without a RAVE! I know I promised that the last rave would be my last, but Lucas, I just HAD to! And I have an invite for you, right here!" she said, pulling a bright green envelope from her pocket. "Just don't bring her, 'kay?" 

Lucas frowned. "I'm not going to any rave, Topo. Especially not without Aeris." 

"Oh come on, Luke. I really want you to come. If you have to bring her, you can. I guess," Topo said, setting the invitation onto a shelf. "It'll be fun, after all the silly little tests are done. If Aeris can't make it, I'll be your date, dearie."

"Oh, he'll be there, Topo. He'll be there, and I'll be with him making sure you don't get to dance with him any at all," Aeris snarled. 

Lucas looked at Aeris with wide eyes. "I will?" he asked, befuddled. 

Aeris quickly smiled at Lucas. "I want to go. Really," she lied. 

He shook his head. "You do not," he said.

"Look, I haven't got the time for your little love spats. Come to the rave. I know you will love it," Topo said, swirling and leaving. 

Lucas shut the door behind her. He looked at Aeris. "You really want to go?" he asked. 

"Just to piss her off," Aeris said. 

"Ah. So um... Wasn't there some studying to do?" 

Aeris nodded. "Zoology." 

*****

Tomas sighed and gave up on his brother. He walked back to the kitchen table and sat down in his chair. "He's not coming out," he told his parents. 

Cloud sighed and looked at the food on his plate. "I'm going to take care of this. He can't stay in there forever." He started to stand up.

Tifa put her hand to his quickly. "Cloud, he's upset. Just let him be. He'll come out when he's come to grips with Brierley's death."

Cloud glanced back at her. After a moment he sat back down to eat. 

"I can't believe you guys let him stay home from school today," Tomas mused.

"The man responsible for bringing me safely from my mother's womb was murdered, Tomas. How would you feel if you precious science teacher died?" Amadeus said, slinking into the room. He sat down in his chair and began putting food onto his plate. 

Cloud noticed his eyes were red, most likely from crying. "Deus, you'll be all right. All the files on you were in his office and someone else can make sure you are okay," he said to his son. 

Deus looked up at his dad. "The man is dead. I'm not worried about myself. I want to know who'd have done a thing to such a great doctor."

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. I know you are hurting but it still gives you no reason to disrespect me."

Tifa sighed. And she thought that Cloud was actually being nice to Deus for once. "Both of you. Shut up and eat," she said.

Deus obeyed, but Cloud had to give her a look first. She smiled prettily at her husband, and then took a bite of her potatoes. She pointed to Cloud's plate, and he began eating. 

*****

"Aeris, something is wrong with you. Now what is it? Don't lie," Lucas said, turning to look at his girlfriend. 

"Yeah, really. What's up?" Janica asked. 

They were in the backseat of a taxi on the way to Topo's rave. The rave was being held at Topo's Temple. It was merely a giant single roomed building resembling a temple her parents had built for her for the sole purpose of staging raves. Behind the "temple," was a large flower garden surrounded with so many trees, it made a small forest. 

"Nothing, really! I just have a bad feeling. Like something is wrong in the world," Aeris said sighing. She laid her head on Lucas' shoulder and he placed his arm around her. 

"You're talking silly," Janica said. 

"Janica, you're training to be priestess. You should know the way the world feels, right?" Lucas answered. "But Aeris, I don't sense anything wrong."

"Maybe it's just something that will happen to me then." 

"Baby, you sure you don't want to go home?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I want to go party," she muttered, closing her eyes. She could not help the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something really was wrong. But she didn't know what to do about it.

Soon, the cabby pulled up near Topo's Temple. Lucas paid him and then helped the ladies out. 

Finally, Aeris grinned. "Party time," she said, taking both Lucas' hand and Janica's hand. She led them up to the bouncer who's nametag read, "Paul Whyte." 

"May I see an invitation?" he asked in a deep voice. 

Lucas had to look way up to see the man's face. He handed him the invitation that Topo had given him inviting him and two friends. 

Paul looked at it and then nodded. "Go on in. Don't start any trouble else I'll have to come stop the show, got it?" he said menacingly.

"Oh yes, sir. Of course not," Lucas said, gulping. 

Aeris pulled on their hands and led them inside. 

Loud music greeted their ears as soon as the doors opened. Janica dropped Aeris' hand to cover her ears. "Geezum, it's a bit loud, isn't it?" she yelled.

Lucas looked at Janica. "What?" he yelled back.

"I said, it's loud!" she yelled again.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Janica, I can't hear you! The music is a bit loud!" he yelled, but this time a grin slipped his lips.

Janica shook her head in annoyance and hit Lucas on the arm.

"Hey!" he laughed. 

Aeris was looking around the place. The place was crowded. It would've been completely dark save for the flashing colored lights that were shining on the dozens of disco balls hanging from the high rafters. In the center of the place, a high platform serving as a stage held Topo and a few guys brave enough to try to match her fancy footworking. Everyone else was out there dancing having a fun time. She smiled. "Come on! I wanna dance!" she called to Lucas and Janica.

Lucas and Janica shrugged at each other. They had both come because of the way Aeris had begged them to, and they would stick by her. They followed her into the place and began dancing.

*****

The dorm hall was empty. All the students were missing. No one stood guarding the place. No one saw the man with long silver hair mentally feeling his way to Aeris' room. He could hear it calling his name. His Masamune was about to be in his possession once again. His soul was trembling with desire for it. 

It wasn't long before he stood in front of the door to room number 288. He knew it was in there. He tried to open the door but it was locked. On a whim, he tried knocking. After getting no answer, he took a step back. He lifted his booted foot to the knob and kicked it angrily. The wooden door splintered as the knob began to come loose. He kicked again, and the door swung open. 

"Hello? Anyone home?" he asked, eager to see what Strife's offspring looked like. He laughed and then walked straight to the bedroom closet where the Masamune was calling to him. 

"Master," it said to him as he pulled it from the cloths it was wrapped in. 

It took him a few moments to remember the power the sword gave him. He closed his eye reveling in it. A telephone ring broke his concentration. He glanced at the phone on the bedside. After two rings, an answering machine picked up.

"Hey, this is Aeris. I'm at Topo's rave, so leave a message, I'll get back to you," it said. 

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Aeris?" he said quietly. Had they brought her back, too? His clone had killed her; it was what had pissed Strife and his friends off so bad. If it really was Aeris, it was a perfect way to start off what he wanted to accomplish. He grinned. He had to find a way to this Topo's rave. 

"Hey Aeris. It's me, Deus. Call me when you get in. It's about Brierley again," the voice on the machine said, then hung up. 

"Brierley must have brought her back the same way he brought me back," he thought. He looked around the place and smiled. He kissed his blade and thought of how sweet revenge would be. 

*****

Aeris was dancing happily with Lucas and Janica, smiling and laughing at Lucas' attempts at dancing. That was when she heard the scream. There was no doubt what caused that scream within her mind. Knowing that no one else had heard it, she stopped dancing and dropped her smile a bit scared. "Did anyone else just hear that?" she asked cautiously. 

"Hear what?" Lucas yelled back, stopping too.

Aeris shivered. It had to have been the Masamune. And if it had been, then something may have happened to it. She instantly wanted to go home. 

"Stay away, Aeris! Yes, stay away! There's harm at home right now. Stay at the rave," the voices said to her. She covered her ears and tried to shake the voices from her head.

"Aeris? Aeris!" Janica was yelling. 

Aeris looked up at her. "I... I need some fresh air," she said. She began walking towards the back door that led into the garden. Janica and Lucas followed.

Oddly enough, the garden was empty. Everyone was inside. Aeris sat down on a stone bench and Lucas and Janica sat on either side of her. 

"Aeris? What did you hear?" Janica asked coolly.

"I thought.... I thought I heard a scream," she answered. She put her head in her hands utterly confused. She knew something bad was happening to the Masamune. She wanted to go back to her room and see, but she knew better than to disobey the sword. It knew best. 

"Maybe it was the music," Lucas offered.

Aeris shook her head. "Maybe so," she said quietly. 

Lucas put his arms around her and pulled her to him, sensing her state of mind. She rested her face in his shoulder and Janica placed a hand on Aeris' back. 

"Calm down, Aeris. Whatever it is, it's going to be all right," Lucas said.

"Yeah, it is," Janica added. 

A silence fell between the three for a good ten minutes. 

"You guys must think I am nuts, huh?" Aeris finally said, sitting up out of Lucas' arms. 

"We're not sure what's going on. But if you'd tell us, we'd try to help," Janica said. 

Aeris shook her head. "You two wouldn't understand," she said.

"Those are some harsh words," Lucas said, a bit taken aback.

"I didn't mean... I...," Aeris gave up and let out a frustrated sigh.

Lucas chuckled lightly. "It's okay. I get the picture," he said. 

Aeris smiled at him and nodded. She opened her mouth to say something when she saw something in the woods behind him. It was a tall dark figure. She stared for a moment and then the figure moved back into the shadows of the woods. "Don't leave yet. One more dance, and go straight home," she heard the voices telling her. 

"Let's go get one more dance in and then get home," Aeris said. She stood up wanting to get back inside away from that dark figure. For some reason, she was not afraid of whoever it was. She only knew she needed to stay away for the meantime. Lucas and Janica grabbed her by the hands and they went back inside.

Topo was standing by the door with a cup of punch. "Aw, what was a matter, Aeris? Couldn't keep up and had to take a breather?" 

Aeris frowned. "And I suppose you didn't"

"Look, Miss 'Lockheart-Strife.' I could out-dance you any day of the week, so don't give me that," Topo said.

"My ass," Aeris said.

"Care to try it, missy?" 

"Topo, just shut up. Geezum, I can't even dance myself and I could out-dance you!" Janica said, not wanting Aeris any more upset than she already was. 

Topo whirled on her. "Ex-Cuse me?" She blinked with wide eyes. 

"Come on. You, me, on the stage now. I'll show you how to dance, you little snot," Janica said heading for the platform. 

"Oh, that is IT! You're mine, girlie," Topo said, dropping her punch onto the floor and heading to the deejay. 

After Topo pointed her finger in his face and yelled something, he turned off the music and turned on the spotlights to the stage. "Miss Topo has ordered a Switch dance while she faces off against Miss Janica on the stage. So let's get to it," the deejay said.

The spotlights were killed as soon as Topo reached the stage. The crowd fell silent until Topo yelled, "LET'S GET IT ON!"

A strobe light illuminated the place as Aeris reached for Lucas' hand. Music filled the silent void. "Dance!" the deejay yelled over the microphone. Topo began her footwork while Janica did a damn good job of keeping up. 

"I don't like this," Lucas said as he and Aeris began dancing. It reminded him of something out of a cheesy old horror flick. But he saw Aeris was smiling so he smiled, too. Soon this dance would be over and they could go home. 

A few moments later, the deejay screamed, "Switch!" Aeris and Lucas both quickly found a new dance partner and began dancing. After a few more switches, they lost sight of each other. 

Aeris danced with one person after the next, hoping to find her way back to Lucas. It was kind of creepy. The strobe plus the eerie music was chilling. Plus she had danced herself into a corner. Aeris could still see Janica keeping up with Topo on the stage. She smiled to think that Topo was meeting yet another match. She laughed as Topo actually stepped on her tail and faltered a step.

"Switch!" 

Aeris swirled around, this time with her back directly in the corner. A new partner had already found her. But… he wasn't dancing. He slowly looked her up and down as Aeris watched in horror. "Help us!" the voices yelled. 

The man before her had taken her sword. And since she would swear it was her brother Amadeus all grown up… It had to be… He smiled slowly. 

"No…" Aeris said. She shook her head and repeated herself. 

Sephiroth smiled and touched his blade. It seemed to Aeris that he was raising it. Her heart nearly stopped. 

Aeris clenched her eyes shut and screamed at the top of her lungs. It wasn't long before the music had been turned off and the lights turned on. As her scream faded, murmurs came from within the crowd. She opened her eyes to see no one was in front of her. She looked around at everyone wildly, and they were staring at her as if she were crazy. 

"Aeris! Aeris, are you all right?! Geez, people, let me THROUGH!" Lucas yelled, making his way through the crowd. He made his way to Aeris and held her by the shoulders shaking her. 

Aeris looked up at Lucas. "Get me home. Now," she said. 

Lucas nodded. 

It didn't take long for Aeris to be seated in a taxi with Lucas and Janica on the way back to their dorm. When the reached the place, Aeris got out as quickly as possible. Lucas paid the cabby quickly following after Aeris and Janica. 

He caught up with them easily. Aeris pushed the button to go up on the elevator. After a few moments when the door still had not opened, Aeris ran to the stairs. Lucas and Janica gave each other an odd look and followed her.

As they made their way up, Lucas and Janica both began to get a bad feeling, too. They reached the second floor and made their way down the hall. Lucas was the first to notice that the door to the girl's room was slightly ajar. "Uh oh," he said.

It was then that Aeris and Janica saw too. Janica was the first to the door. Before Lucas could argue that maybe they should call the police first, Janica had slung the door open. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh sh... I mean, Geezum," she said. 

Lucas and Aeris could see into the apartment themselves. It was trashed. "Oh shit is right," Lucas said. They carefully walked into the place looking around. 

Aeris' eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "It's gone," she said, going straight to her room. 

Lucas and Janica followed. "What's missing, sweetheart?" he asked.

Aeris did not answer as she went to her closet and searched for her sword. She fell to her knees and started shaking. 

"Aeris, what is wrong?" Janica asked. 

"Everything. Everything is wrong. This is... This is really bad... I have no idea what it means, but it is bad." 


	7. Boy Meets 'Goyle

Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years after the Fact

Boy Meets 'Goyle

(Chapter 5)

(The concepts of Gargoyles are owned by BuenaVista/Disney Studios, and are used without knowledge or consent of the previously mentioned companies. The characters Elisa Tendo and Nicodemus Maza are owned by Ranwolf, and are used with permission. The character Miyabe Tendo is mine. Besides, it's just a non-profit fanfic that The Ionic Butterfly occupies herself with. Besides, who'd be stupid enough to sue a college student?) 

The place was finally clean. The police had finished their investigation the day before, and Aeris, Janica, and Lucas had went to cleaning the place up. The amazing fact was that nothing was broken. Everything was overturned, and papers were strewn everywhere, but nothing was broken. Nothing was even reported missing. Aeris had a hard time getting Lucas and Janica to shut up about her missing sword to the police. She had promised to explain it all when the place was back in order. 

Janica placed her holy books back on the table in the living room of their dorm apartment and wiped her hands. "Done."

Aeris smiled and nodded. "So it is."

Lucas plopped down onto the couch, and Aeris sat down by him. When he put his arm around her, she kissed his cheek making him blush. 

"Don't start," Janica said. 

Lucas chuckled as Janica sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh. 

"So you gonna tell us what is going on?" she asked. 

The phone rang. Aeris jumped up to get it. "Hello?" 

"Hello, is this Miss Strife?" the voice asked.

"Yes, it is, may I ask who is calling?" she asked the authoritative sounding voice.

"Leon Kennedy, the investigating officer on your case," he answered. 

"Oh, okay."

"I just wanted you to know we couldn't find any fingerprints or any clues whatsoever. We'll continue an investigation, but at least nothing was stolen," Kennedy said. 

"Thanks," Aeris said.

"We'll keep in touch if we find anything out," he said, then hung up.

"Who was that?" Janica asked.

"Some police guy saying that they don't know who broke in," Aeris said, sitting down by Lucas again.

"Ah. Tell me, why do I have this sick feeling you do?" Janica asked.

Aeris sighed. "Look, you guys. What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. You both have to swear on the things most important to you that you will not tell a living soul what I am about to say."

Janica and Lucas looked at each other. Each wondered what could be so serious that she would want to keep it from the authorities. Not only was it dangerous, it was outright stupid. 

"Swear or I'm not telling," Aeris said. 

Lucas sighed. "I swear to the Five Gods I won't tell a living soul." He didn't take his religion lightly. He would have to honor that oath. 

"I guess I swear upon the Saints of the past," Janica offered. A priestess in training wasn't about to take her oath lightly either. 

"Okay. I know I may sound a bit crazy, but I promise I'm telling the truth and not making this stuff up. Do you guys believe that 25 years ago, my father truly defeated Sephiroth? I mean, do you believe in all the old stories about Jenova and the Mako reactors and stuff?" she asked.

Lucas nodded. "Without a doubt. Master Kisaragi would not make things like that up."

All eyes then turned to Janica, who had not said anything. She sighed. "I... I believe in some of it. The parts about the Cetra and Meteor being summoned I believe. I believe it was prayer for Holy that saved the Planet, not the efforts of the so-called heroes. I think the stuff about that one guy being controlled by his mother was just an alibi for him. And as for your dad, Aeris? Maybe he just got hit on the head a bit too hard," she rambled.

Lucas was used to believing in different things than the people at the college, especially Janica. It did not bother him much. Aeris, on the other hand, was a bit shocked. She knew many people did not believe Nanaki's book was history. She shrugged. "Well, if you don't believe, then you may think I am nuts. But then, what I am about to say may disprove my parents' stories." 

Janica and Lucas just looked at her. 

"See, on my eighth birthday, I was given a present. It was my most prized possession. My parents, along with Reeve and Master Kisaragi, gave it to me. They made me swear to never let anyone find out until I was much older. They had found it in the ocean in the north. It was about three years after dad killed Sephiroth. It had been Sephiroth's sword, the one they call the Masamune," she said, stopping purposefully.

"Wow. That sword... There are so many legends behind it," Lucas said with a bit of amazement. 

"Yeah, but only that guy Sephiroth knew how to master it," Janica added.

Aeris shook her head. "No. That's not true. What people don't understand is that the sword lives. It is actually alive with a soul of some sort. It's very intelligent. It can be used by anyone, sure. But the sword itself picks who masters it. It chose Sephiroth as a master. And when dad handed it to me, it spoke to me. It called me master."

Her friends could only stare. 

"I know, I know. But it's true. I'm not crazy. I know I'm not. I know who broke in here and stole my Masamune from my closet," Aeris said.

"Let me guess. Sephiroth, right?" Janica said sarcastically.

"Janica, I freaking saw him at the rave! With MY sword! That's why I screamed!" Aeris snapped.

"Hey! Calm down, Sweetheart," Lucas said soothingly. He could believe what Aeris was saying about the Masamune was true. Animism was part of his belief system. If the sword had chosen to speak to her, he would believe it. Janica's views were even with the Cetra and Lucas knew she might never believe what Aeris was saying. But the fact Aeris was saying she met Sephiroth...

"You saw him? Ah, come on, Aeris," Janica said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious! It was him!" 

"Maybe it was just someone who looked like him Aeris. The man is dead," Lucas added.

Aeris sighed. "You guys, it was him. I swear," she said, dropping her head into her hands. "He looked just like Deus, but he was all grown up. He had my sword. How in the hell would anyone know the Masamune was in my closet unless it called out to him?!? I'm sure it talks to him, too," she muttered through her fingers. 

"So it would be unlikely for it to call someone just acting like Sephiroth its master. If it only chooses a few, then it most likely would not call a fake man master," Lucas mused aloud. "What if there was some way Sephiroth was alive?"

"Wait a sec. You're buying this?" Janica asked Lucas.

"Aeris and I have been friends for a long time, Janica. A very long time. She would not lie about something she feels this strongly about. She's not crazy, either. You're damn straight, I'm buying this," Lucas said, raising his voice a bit.

"You're just trying to get laid," Janica snarled back.

"Stop it, you two. Just stop it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you guys at all," Aeris said quietly before Lucas could retort. 

"Aeris, for real. What's going on?" Janica asked.

"I told you!" Aeris yelled, lifting her head. Her face was covered in tears.

"Well, you don't have to yell!" Janica said.

Aeris got up and ran to her room, slamming her door and locking it behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and cried. What had she done? She had trusted her friends with this information, and they didn't believe her. It was so important that they believe her and give her support, but they didn't. And on top of it all, the Planet's worst enemy had her sword. 

Lucas looked at Janica. "Look what you did," he muttered.

"Me? I'm not the one humoring her," Janica said, folding her arms. 

"I'm not humoring her. I think there is some truth in what she has told us. Maybe you should just humor her for a while. It'll make things easier until whatever is going on blows over," Lucas said, standing and heading to Aeris' room. 

"Lucas, you know the man is dead," Janica said. "Even if I believed that a piece of metal is somehow alive with a soul, how can I believe that a dead man walks the Planet!?" 

"I don't know. Just... Just play pretend. Act like it's a ghost story and we're part of it. Just say what you need to say to not make her cry!" Lucas knocked on Aeris' door.

"Just forget everything I said. Please!" Aeris yelled. 

"I will not. Now open this door," Lucas said.

"No," she answered. 

Lucas looked back at Janica. She had buried her face in her hands in thought. He took a deep breath and then put his hand to the doorknob. He used his magic to mentally feel the knob and the mechanics that kept it locked. Easily, he snapped the door unlocked and opened the door slowly.

Aeris sat up on the bed quickly. "I locked that!" she said, tears running down.

"I unlocked it," Lucas said, walking inside and shutting the door back. 

"There's no key!" 

Lucas sat on the edge of her bed. "My talents do come in handy."

"Oh. You mean you can..." She stopped and smiled slightly. 

He smiled back and she threw her arms around him crying. He held her with a heavy weight on his soul, knowing that he had inadvertently caused her tears. He rubbed her back while trying to shush her. After a few moments, she had stopped. 

"Aeris, I think that there is a lot of truth in what you told us. And well, I think that if it is Sephiroth, we need to tell our parents so that they can take care of it," Lucas said softly.

"No! You swore! Look. I'm going to get my sword back, okay? If I can just get my sword back, I can handle him," Aeris said, sitting up to look at him.

"Now you really are acting demented. This is Sephiroth we're talking about. If it really is him, that is."

"First I have to find out how he is still alive. I know my sword will call to me. It still talks to me, asking me to help it, and to save it. I don't think it likes being used for mass destruction. I can take him out," Aeris said. 

"We," Lucas said.

"What?"

"I said we. You were saying I. You're not doing anything without me," Lucas said. 

"Lucas, I think that..." Aeris was cut off by a knock at the door. 

"You guys? Can I please come in? Oh dear, please!" Janica begged from the other side. 

Aeris looked at Lucas. "Did you lock it back?" 

"Nuh-uh. It's open, Janica," Lucas said.

Janica walked in, her face completely white. "I... I just had my first Voice speak to me," she said calmly, sitting down on the floor in front of them. 

Lucas smiled. "Hey, that's wonderful! Can you repeat what you were told?" 

Janica sat quietly not quite believing it. Ever since her mother's death, she had known she wanted to be a priestess following the ways of the Cetra. There were many priests and priestesses that she looked up to that often spoke of having Voices of Ancients talk to them. Many people thought that the Cetra would only talk to the Cetra. But since there were no more Cetra on the world, the Voices got "bored" with no one to talk to. So they talked to the people following them diligently. One knew that they would succeed as a priest/priestess after hearing a Voice. Janica sat in shock after hearing her first one.

She had heard that she would know the difference between a Voice and a little voice in her head. She never really thought she would. But now she had. It had been a male Voice. He had only spoken two words to her. "Yeah, I can. I'm just still in shock," she said. 

Aeris was wiping her eyes again as she looked down at Janica. "Out with it! Come on, now!" 

"It was a he. He only said two words. He had a sexy voice, too," Janica said with a blank stare on her face.

"Janica! What did he say?" Lucas asked grinning. 

Janica gave a small laugh. Then she looked into Aeris' eyes as her smile faded. "Sephiroth lives." 

*****

A moment of silence had fallen between the brothers. They were seated on the beach near Midgar watching the waves crash. They had been out of school for nearly an hour, and were actually getting along for once. Tomas had a stick drawing intricate patterns into the sand. 

Amadeus was sucking on a grape sucker thinking deeply. "Hey Tomas, what the hell is the point of breaking into a place when you're not gonna take anything?" 

"It's called vandalism. People do it just for fun. Sick, huh?" Tomas said. Then he looked at his brother. "Have you ever done anything like that?" 

"Maybe," Deus answered simply. "I still think there was some other reason. There had to have been."

Silence fell again as a gentle zephyr picked up. Tomas shivered and reached for his jacket. He pulled it on and looked back out over the ocean. "We should be getting back soon." 

"Not yet," Deus said. "Lemme finish my sucker."

Tomas looked at his sucker. It looked like it had just came out of the wrapper. "How much longer will it take you to finish it?" 

Deus shrugged. "You really want to go home? I have dishes when I get home. I'm not in a hurry."

Tomas sighed impatiently. He opened his mouth to give Deus a smart remark when there was a flash of light from behind him and a piercing scream arose in the air. It chilled him to the bone. Then he heard a loud thump, and the scream ended. 

He turned around to see something lying in a heap a little over 30 feet away. It was in the high grass and he couldn't tell exactly what it was. Judging by the scream, it was a girl or some sort of animal. 

Deus had heard it too. It had startled him and made him drop his sucker into the sand. He had jumped up to go see what it was before Tomas moved. 

"Deus, be careful!" Tomas said, jumping up to chase his little brother. 

Soon the brothers stood over the heap. It was a creature of some sort. Tomas saw it was curled up in a ball hidden almost completely by the large fleshy-looking wings on its back. The crop of brown hair on its head pulled into a ponytail made Tomas think that it may have been human. But those wings... And it was wearing clothes. Tomas could see a white shirt on it in the spot between its wings. A pair of blue pants seemed to be on it, too, covering its bottom half. 

"Oh man! It's a demon!" Deus said with wide eyes. 

Tomas gave his brother a sidelong-annoyed glance. "You believe in too many conspiracies," he said quietly. He knelt down beside it, a bit afraid that maybe Amadeus was right. There was a shallow rise and fall in its back showing it was still alive. "Where the hell did it come from?" 

"Exactly! Look, I'll go get a stick and we'll kill it. It's a demon!" Deus said, running off. 

Tomas sighed at his brother and let him go. He timidly reached out a hand and touched where its shoulder should have been. He gave a small push to roll it over. It gave a soft moan as it rolled onto its back. 

He gasped. It was a girl. She seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, as if she had been sleeping in that spot all her life. Other than her wings and a pair of small pointy ears, she looked human. Tomas swallowed hard. It was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. 

Deus came running back with a stick. "What the hell... It's a girl," he said, confused. 

"Yeah, it is. And she's hurt. We better get her back to the 7th Heaven," Tomas said.

"If she's hurt, don't you mean a hospital?" 

"Deus, look at her. She has wings. They'll like, cut her up or something," Tomas said, purposefully playing on Deus' beliefs. 

"You're right! Let's get her to the 7th Heaven. Mom and Dad'll know what to do," Deus said.

"Go get our bookbags. I'll carry her," Tomas said, carefully lifting her into his arms. He gave a small grunt as he did. She was a lot heavier than he expected, but the way she went limp in his arms made his breath catch. She was so beautiful! She could not have been a demon. Maybe she was an angel of some sort. 

"I'll run on ahead and tell mom and dad before you get there," Deus said, with their bags on his shoulder. When Tomas nodded, Deus took off running. 

*****

Cloud kissed Tifa's cheek before heading downstairs to watch some television. She began wiping the bar down. It had been a very slow day. Only two other people were working in the 7th Heaven and they were trying to convince Tifa that they could handle the place and that she should join Cloud. Tifa wouldn't hear of it though. She placed the towel under the bar and sat down in a chair. 

She was worried about her daughter. She knew Aeris could take care of herself. The fact that Aeris wanted to stay in her dorm for the 4 weeks of vacation before her classes started back up troubled Tifa. The break-in made the situation even worse. She wished her baby would come home. There was also talk of her and Janica getting a real apartment and Deus moving in with them. No wonder her hair had been turning grey for years now. 

She was about to pick up the phone to call Aeris to see if she was okay when the door burst open. Tifa looked up quickly and saw her youngest son run in. He stopped and doubled over, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Mom!" he called out, panting.

That was when she noticed that he had his black bookbag as well as Tomas' dark green one. And Tomas was not with Deus. Her heart skipped a beat as she got the sick feeling something had happened to Tomas. "Amadeus, what is the matter?" 

"I... Hang on a sec... Let me get my breath," Deus said, taking a moment. 

"Where's your brother? Is he okay?" she asked quickly.

Deus nodded. "Yeah… He's fine… But… She's not," he huffed.

"She? Who is she?" 

"Some girl-like… creature we found. She's hurt."

"This is not an animal hospital, Deus," Tifa said, placing a hand on her hip. 

"But she's not an animal. She looks like a girl. But she has these wings. See, me and Tomas…" 

"Tomas and I," Tifa corrected.

Deus rolled his eyes, standing up. "Whatever. We were at the beach and then she was there behind us. It was as if she had fallen from the sky. Tomas is bringing her here now. I ran here to tell you they were coming."

Tifa shook her head and folded her arms, not liking the sound of the story. She walked to the door just as Tomas was climbing the steps slowly. Sure enough, a girl was in his arms. She was either asleep or out cold one. When Tifa reached out to help Tomas, he grunted. 

"I got her. Go open the doors for me." He was adamant that he hold the girl in his arms as long as he could. 

As Tifa held the door open for Tomas, she got a good glimpse of the girl's face. Her eyes widened and she had to fight a smile. There was no way the thoughts in her mind were possible. 

She led Tomas downstairs into Aeris' room. Tomas' arms were grateful to lay the "angel" on the bed, but he was upset that he had to let her go. He sighed and looked at his mother. 

Tifa had already started checking the girl for a pulse and for any visible bleeding. Her sons watched her anxiously. The girl's face reminded Tifa so much of the woman she was sure was her mother. She finally felt a bump at the base of her head. "You boys said you were at the beach and she fell?" 

"Yes, we were," Tomas said, looking at the girl again. He was still a bit stunned by her beauty. How come Deus wasn't staring at the girl the way he was? Hell, he didn't even believe in love. What was going on? 

"Amadeus, go get your father," Tifa said, smiling, brushing a strand of hair out of the girl's face. She looked up at Tomas and realized he was blatantly staring at the girl.

As Deus ran to get Cloud, Tifa sighed. "Pretty, isn't she?" 

Tomas looked up quickly at his mother. "What?" 

Tifa laughed. Tomas looked as if he had been doing something wrong and had gotten caught. "I said, she's pretty, isn't she?"

"Uhm.. Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled, looking back at her. "Is she okay?"

"She's got a nasty bump, but she'll be okay. I think."

That was when Deus returned with his father. 

"What's going on?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes because Deus had woken him up from his nap in front of the television. Lately, his recliner had become his favorite nap spot. When he caught a glimpse of the winged girl on the bed, his eyes widened. "Where the hell did she come from?"

Tifa looked up at Cloud and smiled. "Tomas and Deus say she fell from the sky near the beach."

"Oh, shit. What is Gaspar up to now?" Cloud asked, running a hand through his hair. 

Tifa laughed. "Does she remind you of anyone, Honey? Look at her closely."

Cloud took a few steps forward and looked at the girl's face. "I'll be damned. She looks like that Miyabe woman that saved me and Yuf from the End of Time."

"My thoughts exactly."

"But that's impossible," he said, looking back at Tifa. 

"No it's not. With Gaspar, nothing is impossible!" 

Cloud folded his arms. "Maybe you're right. Has she got a key or a 'trigger?" 

"I don't know." Tifa turned to Tomas. "Was she carrying anything?" 

Tomas shook his head. "Not that I saw." He was still trying to figure out what the hell his parents were talking about. 

"Figures," Cloud muttered. 

"Well, we have to help her," Tifa said. 

"Oh, of course. I'll call Reeve and see if he still has a set. But you know darn well that when Gaspar puts someone in this dimension that he'd hide all the sets," Cloud muttered once again.

"True." 

Silence fell and Tomas and Deus were left confused. "What?!" they both asked with the same impatient expression on their faces. 

Cloud sighed and Tifa smiled. "It's just Gaspar playing some games with us," she said.

"Gaspar is the old guy at this supposed 'End of Time' place?" Tomas asked skeptically.

"He is," Cloud said.

"When your dad was trapped there, there were two people from another dimension that helped him home," Tifa said.

"Yeah, I remember that story. So what? You think she came from another dimension?" Tomas asked.

"She looks just like the woman that came through."

Tomas looked back at the girl wondering if her mother was even half as pretty as she was. He swallowed hard. At least he understood the part about her not having a set. What if she was trapped in his world for the rest of her life? He fought the urge to touch her face. What the hell was he thinking?

"So you think this is her daughter?" Deus asked.

"Could be. We'll ask when she wakes up." Tifa stood up. "Let's leave her alone and let her rest for now."

"Good idea," Cloud said, yawning. 

As everyone began to walk out, Tomas stayed behind. "Someone should stay and watch her, right? To make sure she is okay and nothing happens to her? I mean, she is in a strange place and if she wakes, she might get scared."

Tifa could not fight a smile. Her son was definitely smitten with this girl. "That's a good idea. Cloud, you want to stay?" she teased.

"No! Dad's got to help with the bar tonight, right? And so do you, Mom, and Deus has dishes. I'm off tonight, and I was just gonna do some homework anyways..." Tomas rambled.

His mother nodded to stop him. "Sure, Tomas. You watch her then."

Tomas sat down in a chair and looked at the girl yet again. He could feel her driving a turning point into his life. Maybe love wasn't such a myth after all.

*****

Tomas' eyes were beginning to droop. His mother had already been to the room three times telling him he should get to bed. It was somewhere around midnight and he was not used to being up so late. He pinched himself and his eyes popped back open.

He looked back down at an old magazine he'd found on Aeris' dresser and continued to silently disagree with the advice columns. Then he heard a rustle. He looked back up at what he was calling an angel to see her hand had raised to her forehead and her face had furrowed with pain. He held his breath as she moaned. "She's coming to," he thought as he set the magazine aside.

Soon, brown eyes blinked open and squinted to get used to the lamp light that was still on. Tomas watched her carefully as she finally got her eyes to focus. Then she turned to look at him. 

Tomas swallowed hard before trying, "Hello."

"Hi," she whispered back hoarsely. She sat up slowly with a hand on her head. 

"How's your head?"

"It's hurting." Then she looked around. "Where... Where am I?" 

"In my sister's old room. My brother and I found you out near the beach. You've been out cold all day."

The girl seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "I know this may sound crazy, but I don't think I'm from this planet."

"If my parents' guess is right, you are from an entirely different dimension. Do you happen to know a lady named Miyabe?" 

The girl nodded. "My mother. How do you know her?" 

"She saved my father once. Along with a man named Nicodemus, I think. My parents thought you looked just like Miyabe, and they guessed the rest."

She looked at him for a moment, then looked down. She seemed to be in thought.

"My name is Tomas Strife. What's yours?" 

"Tomas? You're Tomas?" the girl said, her eyes lighting up quite a bit.

"...Yes."

She laughed. "My mom held you as a baby then. She was going to name me Tomas if I were a boy. This is cool! You have an older sister named Aeris, don't you? And a dad named Cloud? And..." 

Tomas cocked his head to the side smiling at her. "Yeah. Aparently your parents have told you all about their journey here."

"Yeah, it used to be one of my favorite bedtime stories as a kid. You're like a fairy tale come true!" 

"So are you," Tomas replied. Instantly, he realized it had been said out loud. A look of shock fell onto his face. 

But the girl didn't notice what he had meant. "My name's Ellie, by the way. Er, Elisa Tendo-Maza, if you want to be technical, but everyone just calls me Ellie."

"You sure are lively for a young lady with such a nasty bump," Tifa said, walking into the room. 

"Is this your mother?" Ellie asked Tomas.

Tomas nodded smiling. Ellie. Elisa. What a pretty name for such a pretty girl. 

"The woman who taught my mother to ride... what was it? Chocolate Boes?"

Tifa and Tomas laughed. "Chocobos," Tifa corrected with a smile. She sat on the bed beside Ellie and began to touch her bump carefully. "Doesn't that hurt, sugar?" 

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, but I've had worse."

"Tough girl." Tifa stood up. "Are you hungry?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Ellie said, placing a hand on her stomach. 

"Well, come on then. Let's go find you something to eat. We've got a lot to talk about." Tifa held out her hand to the girl. 

Ellie smiled and took Tifa's hand, standing up. Tomas realized she must have realized that his family was going to take care of her in that moment. He followed them upstairs to the bar where things were just winding down. 

Cloud was wiping down a few dirty tables as the last of the customers were getting their belongings together to leave. Deus was grumbling as he filled a bucket with dirty dishes. "Look who's up," Tifa called out to them. 

Cloud and Deus looked up at the girl. She had draped her wings around her shoulders making a psuedo-cape. She waved nervously at the two. 

"Hello there," Cloud said. 

"Hi," she replied, a bit shy. 

Deus just stared thinking about the fact that she could still be a demon. She was getting along with his family so easily... He'd have to keep an eye on her. He placed the bucket down on a table and moved closer to his mother.

"Um... Is she..." Cloud started. 

"I'm the daughter of Miyabe Tendo and Nicodemus Maza, if that is what you are asking," Ellie said, her shyness fading. 

"And how did you get here?" Cloud asked.

"Um..." she started.

"Let's get her some food first, then she can talk," Tifa said. 

"We got to get this place cleaned up first," Cloud said.

"That's what the hired help is for," Tifa said. 

Deus smiled as he thought he was getting out of having to wash dishes. 

"Yeah, but Deus still has to wash the dishes. There's no replacement for him," Cloud said, handing his towel to one of the girls working there who was staring at Ellie. 

Deus frowned. "Yep, this is how she gets in. She singles them away from me and gets into their minds. I better hurry. I may not have much time," he thought, grabbing his bucket and slamming dishes into it. 

"You better be glad those are plastic, young man," Cloud said, as they headed downstairs. 

*****

Everyone tried not to stare at Ellie as she ate the only thing she thought she could handle: a bowl of vegetable soup with crackers. She was eating and explaining her story between slurps. Tomas listened with great interest. 

"So since my birthday is in like, four days, I thought it was a big birthday surprise my parents were planning. The guys at the door that gave me the package swore it wasn't a joke. I guess it really was Masa and Mune. My parents have told me of their journey here so many times... Anyways, I was sitting in my living room laughing because I thought mom and papa were up to something. I opened up the letter from Gaspar and it said there's a world whose greatest enemy affects my future, and I must go to protect my future interests. I remembered my mom and papa had to go to a designated point, so I started playing with the trigger and the gate key. Then a gate just pops open right in front of me and the next thing I know, I'm in a room with Tomas," she said.

Tomas smiled at the fact she remembered his name. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. 

"Well, we'll take care of you until we can locate a set," Tifa said.

"That could take a while. But I'll call Reeve in the morning and try to get some help from that front," Cloud said. 

Ellie was still smiling. "Thank you very much, Mr. Strife, Mrs. Strife. It means a lot to me."

*****

Tifa turned over in her bed to see that her husband was still awake. He was doing nothing more then staring at the ceiling. She moved closer to him, draping her arm over his bare chest. "What's on your mind, darling?" she asked when he looked down at her.

"It's nothing," he muttered, pulling his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah right. Then why aren't you asleep?"

Cloud sighed. "It's just... Gaspar brought that girl here because he said this world's greatest enemy affects her future."

"But Sephiroth is dead," Tifa said. 

"Exactly. So is there something worse than him out there? Something that wants to do more than destroy the Planet?" 

"Depends on how you look at things. If it hadn't of been for Sephiroth, we wouldn't be together, right? And nothing else in this world would be the same. So maybe that's what Gaspar meant. Stop being so pessimistic and get some sleep," Tifa said. 

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just paranoid." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes to sleep.

*****

Lucas and Janica sat across from one another in the living room of the girls' apartment. They had been silent for quite some time, neither one doubting the thoughts in the other's mind. Sephiroth and all the horror stories they had heard of him clouded their thoughts. 

It was Janica who spoke first. "You know we have to tell. She's crazy to think she can handle him alone if the stories are true."

"We swore," Lucas whispered, chewing on a fingernail.

"I think in such a case, the saints of the past will forgive me. Is there no forgiviness in your gods minds?" 

Lucas frowned. "In some cases, I suppose. I just... I guess you are right. But who should we tell?" 

"My father?" 

"General Rahn? His armies wouldn't stand a chance against Sephiroth."

"Well who the heck can!?" 

"Maybe Master Kisaragi would know who to tell and even how to redefeat him." 

"Maybe you guys should just stick to your oaths!" Aeris fumed from the doorway. 

Lucas and Janica sat frozen.

"You guys swore. Don't you dare go back on that, I'd never forgive either of you," she said. 

"Aeris, you are being an IDIOT!" Janica said when she suddenly snapped out of it. "It took the greatest power on earth to defeat this monster the first time, what makes you think that someone like you can take this man on? Tell me!" 

"I'll have the Masamune. It is its will that I beat Sephiroth."

"If this sword calls out to you, what makes you think it does not call out to him the same? It may have been a factor in him believing he was invincible," Lucas said in a worried tone. Maybe she too was losing touch with reality. 

"That was Jenova making him think that and you damn well know it."

"Bullshhhh...," Janica stopped herself and ended up frustrated. "BULL MALARKEY! Him saying all that was just mind games he wanted to play with your parents. He found a force greater that his evil ways and used it as a way of making people believe he was superhuman."

"Janica, Master would never make something like that up," Lucas said.

"Well, maybe she doesn't know it is a lie. Sephiroth told it, Mr. Strife believed it along with Mrs. Lockheart, and they passed it to their followers. Since they couldn't explain it any other way, maybe they were... mistaken. They thought it was a good explanation so they just kept believing it. Like the myths from way back when, kinda," Janica said, calming down a bit. 

While Lucas sat deep in thought over Janica's words, Aeris sat beside him shaking her head. "But you guys, you promised. You swore! Why do the people I trust wnat to betray me?"

Lucas stayed in thought.

"I just told you, we'd only tell for your own good," Janica said.

Aeris stayed quiet and Lucas gently took hold of her hand. "What if she's right?" he asked. 

Aeris squeezed his hand. "Don't. Just please. Don't."

"Don't what?" Janica asked.

Lucas looked at Janica and sneered. "Can you be sympathetic for just a second?"

Janica's eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut as she tried burning a hole through him with her eyes. 

Lucas turned his attention can to Aeris. "Are you scared?"

"Of you guys telling, yes. Of Sephiroth, no."

"What if what Janica is saying is true?"

"It's not."

"How can you tell? How do you know our parents weren't mistaken? We'll never know until we ask."

Aeris stared at their hands. "You don't understand."

"How can I? Look, I know you're strong. You're really really strong, and maybe the Masamune does want you as its master. But this is Sephiroth we are talking about! I don't understand why you think you can take him on."

"I can. I know I can. If we tell anyone, they'll make us sit back and watch as they play heroes again. I want my sword back. I want to prove myself. I want to prove I can walk in my father's footsteps."

"This is NOT the time to play hero!" Janica hollered.

"You just think that because you are scared! You both are scared!"

"Scared for you life? Yes I am. I've pretty much grown to love you and now you're wanting to throw it away. Aeris, please. Think about it."

"I want my glory."

Lucas fell back into thought, knowing he still had to tell but had to somehow make her think she was getting what she wanted. 

"You want your death," Janica said.

"No. Look, just keep your mouths shut, please?" 

"Wait a sec. If we tell, and they all go in search of Sephiroth, will they know where he is?" Lucas asked.

"No. I will because the Masamune will call to me."

"Ah. So what if we told them he's alive and wandering this planet, and then went after him ourselves, since we'd know where he is?" Lucas asked.

"What the HEL...LO are you talking about!?" Janica exclaimed.

"Just what I said. If we tell, they'll be too busy making plans to keep up with us. We can go after him ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Janica asked.

"Well, Aeris and I, anyway. And anyone else that she thinks might can help us," Lucas said. When Aeris wasn't looking at him, he gave Janica a wink. He hoped she would go along with his plan then. 

Janica looked at him funny and then shook her head. "I guess I couldn't let you guys go alone."

"I think this might work," Aeris said. 

"Me too," Lucas said. 

"Okay. Then you guys call and tell them. I'll call my dad, too," Aeris sighed. 

"You go call your dad first," Lucas said. 

"I'll do it in the morning. I'm going to get a drink," Aeris said, standing up and leaving the room. 

Lucas watched her leave the room. Then Janica was instantly by his side. "What are you doing?" she asked harshly.

"Look, we go with her, okay? When she hears the Masamune call to her, we call the people that know what the hell they are doing. Since they'll most likely be people with a lot of power, they'll have better transportation than us and will beat us there. They'll take care of it posing no real threat to us or her."

"You're just as sneaky as your mother," Janica said. 

"I thought you didn't believe in the rumors..." Lucas said, grinning. 

*****

"I'm too suspicious of things, I reckon, Cloud. I'm sure the girl means no harm. We've yet again lost the government's set. But I will arrange for some of my men to start looking for one. We must help her because we still owe her family a great debt," Reeve rambled. 

Cloud grinned. "Yeah, the Maza's will always be able to get favors outta me. So how are things going?" 

"Cloud, this particle concentration theory is about to drive me nuts," Reeve said. 

"I have a bad feeling. Something awful is about to happen," Cloud heard Cait Sith warn in the background. 

"What? Shut up, okay? My nerves are on end as it is," Reeve said to it. 

Cloud felt sorry for Reeve. He was hardly anything more than a nervous wreck anymore, always fearing the return of that demon-spawn he had killed 25 years before. That was when his line beeped. He felt a chill go up his spine. "Um, Reeve? Hang on a sec, I've got another call." 

He carefully reached his finger up to the button on his phone and pressed it. "Hello?" 

"Hey daddy!" Aeris said.

"Hey there, sugar!" 

"I... I kinda got some bad news. I don't want you to be mad or anything... But I think I know who broke into my room."

"Oh do you now? Who was it?" 

"Well, I lied when I said there was nothing stolen. Are you sitting down?" 

Cloud knew. Already before his daughter had said anything, he knew exactly what item was missing and who had taken. The only thing eluding his mind was how... He sat down.

"See, my Masamune was stolen, Daddy. And somehow... Oh gosh. He's..."

"Sephiroth."

Aeris fell quiet. So did Cloud. 

"I just wanted to call and tell you. I hope you know what to do with this information," Aeris finally said.

"All right. I'll call you in a little while. Don't move from that phone side and I mean it."

"Okay. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too. Bye." 

Cloud reached a shaky finger up to click back over to Reeve. 

"Cloud! Cloud, are you there! Man, come on! Oh shit he's alive! I don't know how but he's alive! Cloud, man! Answer me!" Reeve was yelling frantically.

"I'm here. And I know. Aeris just called me."

"You sound so damn calm, man! Yuffie just called me, and General Rahn is on hold. I'm guessing that all three kids knew. Oh geez, what are we going to do?" 

"Reeve. Calm down. Take a deep breath. We're going to do the same thing we did last time. Send the fucker back where he belongs: Hell."

*****

Tomas woke up slowly not wanting to open his eyes yet. He layed in his warm bed for a moment before the panic hit him. There was way too much sunlight in his room. He jerked up and looked at his alarm clock. "Oh, man! I'm late!" he thought, jumping out of his bed. He quickly grabbed some clothes from his closet and changed. He was pulling on his shoes when a knock came at the door. 

He finished tying his shoe and was about to stand to open it when Deus let himself in. "Why didn't you wake me up, you little twirp?" he asked. 

"Because mom came in our rooms and turned off our alarm clocks. We're not allowed to leave today. Something big is going down," Deus said quietly.

"Oh, will you quit it with the conspiracy crap?" Tomas groaned.

"It's not crap. Dad's had calls from Aeris, the President, Wutai, Junon, Uncle Barret, the whole lot. He's really upset about something, and mom is worried, too. They're saying nothing is wrong with Aeris, but they have arranged to fly her and Lucas and their friend Janica here."

"What?" 

"You heard me. They won't say what's going on. I think it has something to do with that girl Ellie, though." Deus sat down on the edge of Tomas' bed. 

"Ellie?" Tomas felt his heart skip a beat at the very mention of her name. 

"Yeah, you know. That girl that has you under her complete control?" Deus asked.

"Shut up!" Tomas said.

Deus grinned. "It's the truth, no conspiracy theories included. You know it's the truth."

Tomas sneered at his brother. He gave one final tug at his shoelaces and stood up. "I'm going to find out what's up." He opened his door and Deus stood up to follow him.

The boys looked around the place looking for their parents. They couldn't find them in the home beneath the bar, so they went upstairs. The girls who usually worked the morning shift were running the place, and their parents were no where in sight. 

Tomas noticed that Ellie was standing by a window looking out. He walked over to her. "Good morning," he said.

Ellie turned to look at him. He noticed that she was dressed in some of Aeris' old clothes. "Morning, Tomas." She smiled at him. 

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked. 

"Not really, but I'm wide awake."

"How's your head?" he asked.

Ellie put her hand to it. "It's fine. I've had worse, but I'm gonna be all right." 

Tomas was then at a loss for words.

"Oh yeah, your parents. They said to tell you that they had gone to the airport to pick up some people," Ellie said, twirling her ponytail with a finger. 

Tomas nodded. "What's going on? Do you have any idea?" 

Ellie looked around. "It's been chaos around here all morning. I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure what is going on myself." 

Tomas looked out the window over her shoulder and saw three cars drive up. Deus hadn't been lying. Out of one car stepped his parents and his sister. Another held Lucas, Yuffie, and Ryouji. Lucas was holding a cat. The third held Janica and General Rahn. That was when Tomas noticed that the bar was empty of the usual customers. 

They came inside, and Tomas gave his father a look. Cloud merely shook his head and walked past him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at Ellie. "Are these people important?" she asked quietly.

Tomas nodded and named each one off to her. Soon everyone was seated around some rearranged tables. The girls running the bar were quick to get everyone drinks. Cloud looked up at his sons and Ellie. "Have a seat, this may concern you too," he instructed. 

The seriousness was getting to Tomas. 

"Not everyone is here yet," General Rahn commented. 

"Yes, but it will take the rest of the people a little while to get here. Then we'll meet at Headquarters and have some official meetings, discussing plans of action and such," Cloud said.

"Right now, let's just get everyone awake and fed," Tifa said. The girls, having served the drinks, were taking orders for breakfast. 

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Aeris?" Yuffie was the first to ask. 

"I wasn't sure," she lied. 

"Let's save it. We don't need the criticism. We know now and that is what matters. Should've could've's don't count," General Rahn said. Janica beamed at her father. 

***** 

Aeris stirred her coffee nervously. She wasn't enjoying the attention she was receiving. She was in a meeting room in Headquarters, surrounded by the most powerful people of the world. She seemed to be the only nervous one in the room. She realized this was because they were veterans, and well, she was inexperienced. 

Reeve was explaining the situation so far to those who were just getting into the game. Then he looked at Aeris. "And Aeris here, has seen him. It's no joke any longer. Please, Aeris. Tell us what you've experienced."

Aeris didn't flinch under the eyes of the people around her. "Well, my apartment was robbed. The only thing missing is my Masamune, which once belonged to Sephiroth. My friends and I had went to a party that night, and I saw him there with my sword. This is all I know." She wasn't about to let them know it called out to her. 

Discussions began. Aeris was left out of the conversations, but at least she heard their plans of action. A world-wide search was to begin, sending out all sorts of militia all over the world. Movement would begin the next morning so that time for preparations could be made. Reeve had planned a press conference. 

Aeris knew her move had to be made soon else she would never get away from the heavy guards she knew her father would place on her and her friends. 

*****

"So? What happened?" Tomas asked when Aeris came into the living room of their home. 

Aeris saw that he was holding hands with that strange girl. "Well, the world is about to become militarized, much to the pleasure of General Rahn," she said. 

Janica looked up at Aeris. She, Lucas, and Deus were playing cards on the floor. "What's to happen to us?" 

"We're to be locked up here," Aeris muttered, plopping down intoa chair. 

"No fair!" Deus said. "I don't want to be cooped up! I'll go nuts!" 

"No shit!" Tomas said, then covered his mouth remembering that Ellie was by his side. "Sorry," he muttered. 

"I can't help it. We're supposedly stuck here."

"Supposedly?" Lucas asked, looking up.

"Well, when it calls, I'm running," Aeris whispered. 

"When what calls?" Deus asked.

"Shhhh!" Aeris hissed sharply. "The Masamune, of course. It speaks to me. When it calls, I'm going to rescue it."

"Aeris? Have you been doing drugs?" Tomas asked quietly.

"Too cool!" Deus said, his green eyes wide.

"Tomas, you don't understand. It's like the Masamune is a part of me. I have to go save it." 

"I've heard of such things before, it's not so strange," Ellie said quietly. 

"Maybe in your world, Ellie, but here, stuff like that is ridiculous. Inanimate objects don't call out," Tomas said. 

"Yeah, and your dad took place in the Jenova Reunion. Look, Tomas. It doesn't matter. We've just got to help your sister no matter what. It'll get us out of this martial law situation, nonetheless," Janica said. 

"I'm going! I am definetely going!" Deus piped.

"Shh!" Lucas, Janica, and Aeris sounded in unison. 

"Do you want them to hear?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry. But wait..." Deus said and looked up at Lucas. 

Lucas saw the look in the kid's eyes, and knew what he was thinking. If he and Deus went, then the men in black following them might know their every move. Lucas fought a grin. He and Janica would not have to tell anyone where they were going after all. The men in black, the former Turks, would know. And they'd tell Reeve everything... "Hush," Lucas said, quickly using his magic to make his words form within Deus' mind. 

Deus looked at him, confused. "Just do it. I'll explain later. It's for our own good," Lucas added. 

"But what?" Aeris asked. 

"We'll miss school," Deus said, feeling a big pang of guilt for lying to his sister.

"School will be cancelled. And since when do you care anyway?" Aeris asked. 

Ellie looked at Lucas knowingly. He knew she must be able to sense magic, but since she kept her mouth shut, he didn't say anything either.

"So when will this thing call?" Janica asked.

"I don't know." Aeris looked around at the group. "Can you guys fight? I know Deus, Lucas and Janica can. What about the rest of you?" 

"Fight?" Tomas asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, fight. We're going after Sephiroth, right?" Deus asked.

"We're going after my Masamune." Aeris corrected. "If we have to kill Sephiroth to do so, then so be it." 

"I can fight," Ellie said. 

"Well, I can't. But I'll go along just to help out those who get hurt." Tomas said.

"Fine. When I say it's time to go, I mean it. So you guys get together whatever you need." Aeris was serious.

They all looked at one another. Were they really gonna do this?

*****


	8. The First Confrontation

Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years after the Fact

The First Confrontation

(Chapter 6)

A single guard stood in the group's way. Aeris looked on with impatience. It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. She had been awakened not an hour earlier by the screaming of her precious Masamune. Sephiroth was nearer than she had expected somewhere around Kalm. It had been lucky for her that her "party" had been able to all stay at The 7th Heaven rather than a hotel room. Many of her friends protested, but when she threatened to leave them behind, they grabbed their bags full of various items and followed her. They had sneaked out of The 7th Heaven through a storm cellar, and made it all the way to the gates. One single guard stood there. Aeris shook her head as they stayed out of sight. "It's Sephiroth that's come to destroy everything and they put up one guard at the gates. Sheesh," Aeris mused aloud. 

"Yeah, this is Sephiroth, Aeris. And you think we can match him?" Janica whispered harshly back. She was planning on calling her daddy just as soon as they reached Kalm. 

"Shh!" Aeris said as the guard suddenly looked around. 

"Who's there!?" he called out. 

"Dammit! Now what?" Aeris asked. 

"Maybe I can help. But we'll have to move really fast after it's done," Ellie said, still hand in hand with Tomas. Aeris had already caught them kissing twice. 

"After what's done?" Tomas asked. Before his question was finished, a lightening bolt shot out of nowhere, causing a small bush to catch fire. The guard was distracted enough by it that Aeris and her friends had just enough time to run like hell through the gate without being seen. 

"What the heck was that?" Deus asked, looking wide-eyed at Ellie once they were a good distance away from Midgar. 

"What? Like you've never seen magic before?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Lucas' attention was caught. 

"Magic doesn't exist." Janica said. 

"Sure it does. Lucas here has it, too. Don't act so surprised." Ellie looked at Lucas. 

"Lucas what?" Janica laughed. 

"Ellie, in this world, we only use magic through the use of materia. And all of this world's materia has been destroyed, so no magic remains here. I remember watching tapes of your father in the battle arena and he too could call down wondrous magic without the aid of materia. You have to understand why we are all amazed." Tomas took his time, smiling at her. 

Ellie looked confused though. "Then how does Lucas do it?" She looked at Lucas.

Lucas looked at Deus. "How do you know that, Ellie?" 

"I could sense it. Duh. I mean, when you told Deus to hush and you'd explain later, anyone with an ounce of magic could have heard that," she answered.

"Explain what?" Aeris asked. 

"Lucas has magic?" Tomas asked. 

"You guys are psycho," Janica said. 

Lucas covered his ears trying to make sense of the situation. When everyone shut up, he looked around. "Yes. I have magic. I don't know why I have it, or how I got it. If I knew who my parents were, I might know those answers. Aeris and Deus know I have it. But, I don't use it. I'm afraid of the costs sometimes."

"You just don't know how to control it." Ellie bit her lip.

"Well, no, because no one understands it well enough to tell me what to do." Lucas sounded a bit sullen.

"Well, on this trip then, I've got a few things to teach you." Ellie smiled at him.

"Thanks," he said, grinning back. 

"Okay, look guys. This is all fine and dandy and I'm glad that you two can play master and apprentice, but if we don't get moving they're gonna find us. Surely that fire caused a stir since the skies are clear tonight, and they'll notice us gone anyway in the morning time," Janica said. 

"You truly are your father's daughter," Deus mused. He was glad that his sister had forgotten to ask Lucas about that mind-talk thing. Lucas had explained in detail how dangerous this was, and for the first time they could use The Turks to their advantage. Deus wanted to go along with his sister's plans, but he was smart enough to know that this was very dangerous. 

The group began walking towards Kalm. The few wild animals that were brave enough to attack them were easily put down. Janica's gun was deadly, along with Deus' bladed gloves. Aeris and Lucas had no trouble with their martial arts. Tomas stood back watching for anyone to get hurt, ready to help them if necessary. Ellie's bits and pieces of magic also helped, stunning the animals so the others held a better chance. 

As the sun came up, they came upon Kalm. They never got to go inside. The guards surrounding the town were thick. As they sat out of sight eating some of the food Tomas had packed, they tried to come up with way to get inside the town. 

"Are you sure he's in there?" Lucas asked, soothingly.

"No. The Masamune called to me and said he was there, but now there's no telling." Aeris took a drink of her punch. 

"Well, this is still kinda fun," Deus said.

"Yeah, I have to agree. It's like military camp, only we're not in the military," Janica said, smiling for once at Deus. 

Lucas and Aeris exchanged glances. "Whatever," Aeris said. 

Tomas laid down and put his head in Ellie's lap. He smiled happily as she played in his hair. "This is fun. I can't believe I'm agreeing with Amadeus," he said.

"We've got to find the bad guy, though. Aeris, this sword… if it can talk to you, can you call out to it?" Ellie asked. 

"I doubt it," Aeris said.

Lucas thought for a moment. "Why don't you try?" 

"Because I don't know how, for one thing." 

"Just close your eyes and picture it. Try to remember how it's a part of you and feel for it," Lucas explained. 

Aeris nodded, and closed her eyes. The long blade formed in her mind, and she kept asking the picture, "Where are you?"

"I swear to the Ancients if she starts to 'ooommm,' I'm gonna laugh," Janica said. 

"Shh!" Ellie shushed her. "Don't break her concentration." 

"Geez. Okay, sorry." Janica rolled her eyes. 

Aeris began to shake as images formed in her mind. She could not help but to describe them aloud. "A house. Sephiroth is holding me, using me for his destruction. He's searching for someone but does not know where to find him. A woman appears, and there's red all over me. I'm dirty with an innocent woman's blood. A child appears, and runs from us. We chase and chase until he is dead, too. It's not fair! I have no want of this! I must call out to my other Master… 'Aeris! Help us! Head for Mt. Nibel. What this fiend is seeking he believes he can find there. Help us!' I hope she comes soon. She has to save us." She opened her eyes, wet from tears. 

Lucas pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. He and the others could only imagine the scene she had witnessed. She had been speaking as if she were one with that sword. None of them could deny how she felt after that. He kissed her forehead as she began to calm down. His thumb wiped away her last tears. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she sat up, wiping her own face some more. 

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Deus asked. 

Aeris nodded. 

"Mt. Nibel? Is that far from here?" Ellie asked. 

Aeris nodded again. "It's pretty far. Basically, if we could drill a hole straight through the earth, we'd be there. It's almost below us." 

Ellie whistled. "So what are we going to do?" 

"Whatever we have to. Let's head for Junon Harbor, okay, Aeris? Maybe I can sneak us on a ship of some sort from there," Janica said. 

"We have to remember that he can't get there any faster than us, right? Or is this guy like Superman?" Ellie asked.

"Superman?" Tomas asked.

"Nevermind. Super-human I guess I should say." 

"He once was. We have no idea what he is capable of now," Lucas said. 

Ellie nodded. "Can someone tell me more about this guy?" 

"Let's head to Junon. We'll tell you along the way," Aeris said, standing up. 

Ellie was filled in on what everyone believed about Sephiroth as they headed towards Chocobo Ranch. It took them the better part of the day to get there. Aeris knew that these ranchers lived out in the country and would not have heard much information pertaining to the fact Sephiroth was alive. Surely her dad's golden chocobo, Atma, and his family could get them through the swamps and over the caves. It would be safer to scale the mountains than risk the caves, they decided. 

Only Chloe was on the ranch, and she was easily convinced that Aeris had brought her friends over for some fun. Ellie seemed amazed by the horse-chickens. Yet when she was placed on the back of one, she ended up on her butt on the ground. "Just give me the strongest one and let her ride with me," Tomas suggested.

Soon they all sat atop golden, green, and black chocoboes. Ellie sat in front of Tomas on Atma's black son. Aeris rode Atma, while Janica, Deus, and Lucas made do with some green ones. They were a lot faster than Aeris remembered when they took off. They only had to stop once because Ellie was complaining about sitting in front of Tomas. She moved behind him and felt more comfortable. It was well into the night when they finally reached Junon. Knowing that the chocoboes were tired and could not cross the waters, they hopped off of them. They took off running in the direction that they had come from, knowing where home was. 

"All right, Janica. It's your game now," Lucas said. 

"Piece of cake. I grew up here. And besides, most of the troops are deployed. Trust me, this will be easy." Janica smiled. 

"How about you find us a place to sleep? I'm about to pass out," Tomas whined. 

"Sure. We're going to my underground hideout. From there, we can easily sneak on a boat to Costa Del Sol. We can rest a bit on the boat, but when we hit the coast, we can stay at the villa. No one's there, most likely, and it's easy to break in." Janica said. 

Lucas used his mindspeak. "You almost sound as if you are enjoying this," he said.

Janica's eyes widened as she looked at him and he grinned. "Somewhere to rest, please?" he begged. 

Deus rubbed his eyes. 

"Follow me, and stay quiet. Gosh, why didn't we wear camo?" Janica said. 

Easily sneaking on a boat to Costa Del Sol turned into Janica sweet-talking a guard into sneaking them aboard one of the fastest ships in the world and hiding them in the chocobo stables. The warking made it hard for any of them to get some rest but at least they got to rest their feet and eat. Getting off the ship the next day was even easier since the guard saw to it personally to escort General Rahn's daughter off. As if trying to make up for putting them in the stables, he had arranged for them to stay in the largest suite available at one of the local hotels overlooking the beach. 

After everyone showered and had eaten a decent meal, sleep overtook them. 

*****

"We're never gonna make it in time. I'm sure Sephiroth is already there, Aeris. You have to be realistic," Janica said.

"He's on foot, Janica. He can't move any faster than us. If we just had some way of getting there before a week's time has passed, I'm sure he'll be there with my sword!" Aeris was seated on a loveseat beside Lucas. 

"That's such a long way to walk!" Tomas complained.

"Then you should have stayed your ass at home," Aeris replied. "Where the heck is Deus? He should be back by now." After spying an ice cream stand on the end of the block, they had nominated Deus to go fetch some for them all. 

Suddenly the door opened and an empty-handed Deus entered. "Sorry you guys…" he muttered. A large man dressed in a suit with graying hair stepped into the suite behind him. 

"Dio!" Aeris exclaimed, her eyes wide. 

"Hello, Aeris. Hello, everyone." He smirked as he shut the door behind him. "Lots of people are looking for you kids, you know." 

Aeris' face fell. "You can't, Dio. We've come so far now. You can't tell them… please!" 

"If this man is dangerous, you and I can take him down with magic," Ellie said to Lucas' mind and he merely nodded in response. 

"Oh, no, no, no, we can't have that. Of course not. Little Amadeus was just telling me how you guys needed to get to Nibelheim. I found it ironic that I have an airship and you guys need it. I figured, hey, an eye for an eye. You kids would be willing to work for the use of the ship, right?" Dio's smirked radiated. 

"What did you have in mind?" Aeris asked, interested. 

"Come spend a day and night at the Saucer. Otherwise, I'll have to call your dad," Dio said.

"Blackmail?" Ellie asked.

"More like a you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours instead of throwing more itching powder on it," Dio said. 

"Whatever, Dio. What do you want us to do? Sing? Dance?" Lucas asked, annoyed. 

"What else would I have such great warriors do but fight in my Arena?" Dio's laugh filled the silence that followed. 

"You used to be a good man," Aeris said. "You've been greedy too long, you old fart." 

Dio kept laughing. "Come on kids. Let's go to the Saucer." 

***** 

Soon the group was settling into their new suite at the Ghost Hotel. While Ellie was rambling on about how seeing this place was like visiting the fairy tales her parents used to tell her, Tomas was griping about how much he hated the place. Aeris, Lucas and Janica ignored the prattle, sitting down at a table that seemed to be made of mismatched skeleton parts. 

"I can't believe that jerk," Aeris muttered. 

"Well, we need a fast way to Nibelheim, right? If you think you're strong enough to take on Sephiroth, what's a battle in the Arena? Nothing at all. You guys have fought there before, right?" Janica asked. 

"I've fought there a few times in tournaments for Wutai," Lucas said.

"Deus and I both have fought there, as well. Maybe you'll be fine if you use that gun, Janica. Ellie is a Maza, so she'll be just fine, too. The only problem is Tomas. He's always feared going in there because he simply can't fight. I mean, he runs the other way if he sees a bug. Maybe Dio would understand, but I doubt it. I doubt he'll let us use the airship unless we all win our matches," Aeris explained. 

"We could always steal the airship," Janica suggested, nearly laughing at the wide-eyed stares she received. "Oh, come on. Even a priestess needs to break some rules sometimes. The Ancients are forgiving." 

"We may have to do that. Ellie would come in handy if it came to that," Lucas said. He had learned quite a few tricks from her since they had met. 

"Let's see what I can get Dio to do first. Right now, I want some more sleep," Aeris said, standing up.

"I as well," Lucas said, following Aeris into a bedroom, shutting the door behind them. 

Janica sighed as Tomas and Ellie claimed the second room. It looked as if her and Deus would be fighting over a room yet again. She looked over at him.

"I'm not sleepy," he said.

"Me either. Wanna sneak over to the Wonder Square? Dio did give us all this GP to have fun with, after all."

Deus shrugged. "Cool by me. Let's go." 

*****

Ten minutes later, they walked into the Wonder Square. Flashing lights and loud video game noises filled the air. Deus went straight to G-Bike VI and proceeded to get the high score easily. Janica made her way to the Wonder Catcher, wasting her GP trying to win a stuffed moogle. Eventually, Deus made his way over to see what she was doing. 

God, you suck," he commented. He pushed her aside and plopped in some GP. "You want the moogle, right?" he asked, remembering all the moogle figurines he had seen in the apartment long before. 

"Yeah," she said, grinning as she watched the crane move, reaching down and plucking the moogle from the pile. She held her breath until it fell into the prize hole. Before she could reach in to get it, Deus grabbed it. 

"Mine!" he said, grinning. 

Janica's face fell. "You little brat!" 

Deus laughed. "Here. Take it," he said, handing it to her. 

She hugged it tightly. "Thank you!" 

Deus' eyes suddenly widened. "Dear Ancients! Oh man! Square Vs. Konami! Come on, Janica! You have to play with me!" He ran to the video game with Janica walking behind him, cuddling her new toy. 

"Deus, I'm really good at this game. I don't want to beat you after you were nice enough to get me this moogle," she said.

"Aww, shut yer yap and quit stalling! I love this game, too! Tomas used to play all the time with me. He'd always win, but we still had fun," Deus said, shoving in enough GP for them both to play. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she muttered. She chose her favorite character of Mog from the Square Side of the game, leaving Deus to chose Arawnt from the Konami Side. Within three minutes, Mog's head was hanging from a pigpole. Janica growled and put in more GP, demanding a rematch. Seven rematches later, she admitted defeat. She stood by and watched as Deus went on to finish the game. 

"Now what?" Deus looked around, then up at Janica. But Janica's eyes were fixed on the TV hanging from the ceiling. 

"Uh-oh," she muttered. Her face, along with the rest of the groups' faces were showing on the news. She couldn't hear what the newscaster was saying, but she understood the words "missing" and "reward" that was posted alongside their pictures. "Deus, we better get back to the room. Like, now," she said, glad the video game sound effects covered up the news report. 

"Yeah... We better hurry," he said, seeing the TV as well. Janica led him to the fire escape instead of the main elevators, fearing people in other parts of the Saucer had seen the report and recognized them. They made it back to their room praying they were unnoticed.

"Well, that was kinda fun," Deus said. "At least I'm tired now."

"Me too. Paper rock scissors over the bedroom?" she asked.

"Nah, you take it. This coffin-couch seems nifty, I'll just use it," he said. It didn't take him long to settle down on it. 

Janica grinned and blew him a kiss. "Night, cutie-pie," she said, leaving him alone in the living room of the suite. She lay down on her bed, snuggled in with her moogle.

*****

Aeris sat quietly in Dio's office waiting for him to arrive. The order had come earlier announcing that they all would be entertaining him in battles that only he would see. Usage of the airship would come if they all won their Arena fights. Tomas had not complained, surprisingly, but Aeris knew it was just to impress Ellie. Aeris had called Dio immediately and arranged the meeting she was waiting for him to arrive for. There was no way Tomas could handle it. 

Aeris raised a hand to her head as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. "Tomorrow, Master! Please, be here by tomorrow!" The Masamune's voices were quivering making Aeris feel like crying at the sorrow of it all. Time was running out. 

The door swung open and Dio stepped in. The nausea instinctively left Aeris alone and she straightened up in her seat. Dio was dressed in his usual loincloth, showing off the muscles that somehow he managed to retain in his old age. A deep smile was on his face as he sat down at his desk in front of Aeris. "At least I'm not making a big show out of it, lil missy," he said. 

"Yeah. Right. So who will we be fighting anyway?" She folded her arms.

"Not sure just yet. Why don't you let me know why you called this meeting and then I'll decide?" 

Aeris frowned. "We all have to win, right? My middle brother will never make it and you know that." 

"Yes I do. Even faced against some weak enemies, he'd lose?" Dio asked.

"The Arena is one of his biggest nightmares, Mr. Dio. If you're going to make him fight in there, then I'll just go call my dad myself. It's useless and I'm not going to put my brother through that kind of shock." 

It was Dio's turn to frown. He had definitely underestimated sisterly love. "Fine. There's what? Six of you?" 

Aeris nodded.

"I'll pick five of the best gladiators. Those five and you six will face off. Does that sound more fair?" Dio asked.

Aeris' eyes widened. "A REAL fight? Come on, the monsters in the Arena are nothing more than holograms, you want us to kill real people?" 

Dio shook his head. "Holograms of the gladiators, of course."

"Oh." Aeris thought back on the fights they had gotten into on the way to Kalm. Tomas had stood back and helped with wounds a lot, maybe he'd be willing to do the same in the Arena. After thinking for a moment, she knew he had to. This would be as much as Dio would give. "Sounds fair enough, then." 

"Oh, good. Feel free to use the warm up area. I've shut the Arena down for the next 3 hours so you guys will be safe and unnoticed there. I will be making a tape of this fight as well. I plan to auction it off for charity. It will most likely do well, seeing as Cloud's children and Yuffie's child is in it. See you in two hours, then!" Dio said.

Aeris nodded, realizing it was her dismissal. She wasn't too fond of taking the fire escapes to get around but after hearing what Deus and Janica had saw on the news she had no choice. She reached their suite in the Ghost Hotel and was surprised to see both Lucas and Ellie in lotus positions. It didn't take much to realize they were preparing themselves for the fight. Janica was at the table playing with an assortment of guns. Deus was busy at the table as well, resetting his glove with sharper blades that were not damaged. It had been nice of Dio to give them free access to his armory as well. She was sure her new katana would work well for now. It had a very nice balance to it and it fit her style well. Lucas had been surprised at Ellie's choice of a pair of Wutanese tonfas. After a small display of kata using them, she had made her weapon choice. Hanging on a wall Lucas found a razor ring with a plaque beneath reading, "Donated by Yuffie Kisaragi, from her personal collection." It didn't take Lucas long to take it down, claiming it his. Ellie had laughed at Tomas' choice of a spear when he said that it looked sharp enough to keep things from getting close to him. Janica had chosen two small handguns, a rifle, and plenty of bullets. Deus already had his bladed gloves, but the new blades would make them a lot more powerful. 

They all looked up at her when she entered. "So what's the plan?" Lucas asked.

Aeris sat down on the coffin couch. Finding Deus sleeping there earlier with his arms crossed across his body like a vampire had sort of bothered her. "The Masamune says we have to be there by tomorrow. Dio has agreed to let us go in together and fight as a team against five gladiators. A tape will be made of the fight and auctioned off for charity as Tomas suspected. Lucas, that means under no circumstances are you to use your little gifts, understand? The worst we can do is lose. It's not worth the world knowing what you can do. Ellie, you use your magic for all it's worth. You can be explained like your father was. People will think it's just computer imaging anyway. We have about an hour and a half left before the fight. Dio has welcomed us to use the warm-up Arena, so you guys do whatever you do to get your mind it the right frame."

"My dad's gonna kill me. I'm gonna lose all respect after this and never make it as a priestess," Janica said.

"I thought the Ancients chose you, not people. They'll understand, right?" Lucas asked, looking back at Janica.

She just shrugged and continued playing with the guns. 

*****

Aeris winced hearing the doors slam shut behind them. She kept telling herself she wasn't afraid. The Arena's floor still read, "The Brave Do Not Fear the Grave" as it had since the day it was created. Dio had wished them luck as they had stepped inside. It didn't take long for the projections of 5 gladiators to appear. 

Aeris stiffened with fear. She heard Ellie gasp, as well as Deus yell, "Oh shit!" She looked at Janica and saw that her teeth were clenched. Lucas' eyes were closed in concentration. Tomas looked absolutely mortified. 

"This isn't happening," Tomas whispered. 

"Yeah it is. It's just holograms, right? Programmed to fight like the real things?" Ellie asked.

"So whatcha think, Aeris? Can we take 'em?" Deus asked.

Aeris' eyes narrowed. "Damn straight." Holding her katana at eye level, taking a battle stance, she stared at the hologram of Cloud Strife dead in the eye. 

The holograms of each of their parents stood before them. Cloud, Tifa, General Rahn, Yuffie, and the demigoyle Nic Maza stood poised, waiting on Dio to tell them to start. Aeris was glad that he was giving them time to let the shock wear in. "Deus, you strike mom. I've got dad. Everyone else take their own parent. No one else will know their fighting style like you will. Tomas, you keep a close eye on what is going on. Those potions aren't just for play. We've just got to win, you guys," she instructed. 

"Let it begin!" Dio announced. 

Cloud whirled around quickly, programmed to go after Aeris alone, bringing down his sword hard. Aeris was quick to block with her katana, the force of the swing bringing her to her knees. "Ha!" she yelled, sweeping her leg around and knocking Cloud down as well. For the program to fall for something like that, she realized it must be a weak version of her father. She didn't get too excited over that fact though as Cloud's fist met her jaw, sending her onto her back.

Deus had also felt fists, but at least he was still on his feet. Hitting his mother wasn't quite making him happy, but he kept trying to remind himself it wasn't her. Swinging his left, his blades swiped her cheek, sending a rain of blood across the Arena floor. "Sorry, but you really shouldn't mess with me," he muttered.

Lucas' love of the razor ring shone through as he fell into the deadly fighting dance he used when fighting his Master. It seemed to him that she was weaker than she should be though. He refused to let up as she continued her offense as he played defense, waiting for a opening to strike through. 

Janica learned the hard way that her father always wore a bulletproof vest. He had moved in on her, taking her by the wrists and forcing her guns into angles that she dare not shoot in. One gun pointed at Deus as she struggled to get it raised higher. 

Ellie was completely irked as she took another punch to the gut. She had sparred with her father on numerous occasions, but this Nic Maza come from a time before she was born and showed her no compassion. It had confused her at first, but at least his moves were easy to read. 

Tomas watched in horror as his friends and family fought their family members. He began to wonder if he had to fight, if he would be able to do it. He yelled out as he saw Ellie fly to hit the wall of flames that surrounded them. He knew from watching fights in the Arena before that the flames were just illusions, they were really just a stone wall. He rushed over to her to try to check on her to make sure she was okay, but Nic was upon him. Nic merely picked Tomas up and threw him to the side. 

"Stay back, Tomas! I can handle this!" Ellie yelled, jumping to her feet and actually landing a heavy kick on Nic's chest. 

Aeris was concentrating on her fight, but with half a heart. She found that even doing so she still had the upper hand in the fight. Her eyes were watching the other fights, noticing little things. Little things like a punch her mother should have dodged, a roundhouse that Master Kisaragi should have avoided, a slice across Cloud's shoulder that he didn't counter. Even General Rahn had taken a shot to the leg. There was something fishy about the fight. It was too easy. Her eyes went to Nic, whose head flew to the side after being struck with a tonfas. Time slowed down for her as she realized what was going on. Nic was the proof. All their parents were in a younger less experienced state. After all, Nic had only fought once in the Arena and Dio had no way of knowing how much better he had gotten with time. But surely her father had been better than this...

Unless Dio wanted them to win. The realization that they were meant to win these fights hit her hard and she was enraged that Dio thought they could not handle the full capacity that could be unleashed with these holograms. At the same time she thanked him for it. Nonetheless, the surge of emotion gave her the strength to swing her katana around, knocking the buster sword from her father's hands, and swiftly slice through the soft skin of his neck. Cloud fell to his knees and disappeared. 

"You guys, they're weak! Give it your all! It's not that hard!" she called, not wanting Dio to hear that she knew what he was doing. She fell back beside Tomas who was watching the battles intently. 

As if reading Aeris' mind, Lucas knew that they were meant to win as well. A floor sweep brought his Master to her knees, the razor ring slashing through her chest mercilessly. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her blood flow. He heard the swoosh of her disappearing and he too fell back with Aeris and Tomas. Tomas checked Lucas' arm where Yuffie's pinwheel had hit him. 

Aeris watched as the last fights ended suddenly. A bullet-proof vest couldn't save General Rahn from the gunshot from underneath his chin. Deus' fist plunged deep into his mother's stomach. A mighty resounding whack of a tonfas to the back of Nic's head crushed his skull and he fell down, disappearing. 

Cheesy music played throughout the Arena as they were supposed to celebrate their victory. But each of them felt unnerved at the fact they had fought their parent, killing each one savagely. The flame walls vanished and the doors opened. Dio walked in.

"Congratulations! You won!" he said, walking up to Aeris. 

"Our airship, you bastard. That was totally senseless. You knew we would win, we could have done this later rather than have you delay us," she said, speaking in a cold manner, the katana in her hand gripped tightly. 

"Well, it was my ship, we play by my rules. I wanted a fight, I got it. Now you get your airship, along with a few of my finest pilots that will not get in your way and will take your every command," Dio said. 

Aeris shoved past him, her friends following, ignoring the muscle-clad man. There was much to be accomplished and so little time left.

*****

After restocking their supplies in Dio's weaponry, they were led to the airship. In less than an hour, they'd be in Nibelheim. Not much was said on the trip there. Aeris stood on the deck, leaning on the railing with folded arms, her head resting on her arms. Somewhere on the other side of the deck Tomas and Ellie were making out. Lucas, like his mother, was fighting off his spells of motion sickness. Janica was deep in prayer. She wasn't sure where Deus was. 

"The time has come," she whispered into the wind that was blowing her hair into her face as she saw the mountain range in the far distance appear. For the first time, she began to doubt herself. She began recalled how scared she would get when she was younger and she'd read Nanki's book about what happened 25 years ago. But yet, it didn't matter. The Masamune, what Aeris believed to be Sephiroth's only source of power, had to be taken from him. A sword like that didn't belong in such evil hands. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated and could feel and evil presence radiating from one central place. When she opened her eyes, they focused on the one mountain she knew that presence was coming from within. Her eyes narrowed to slits, knowing she would meet her new nemesis soon.

*****

The pilots of the airship suggested that they land behind the mountain range instead of in Nibelheim. That way, they wouldn't have to parade down the streets of the town and risk getting seen. Aeris gave the pilots the okay after realizing that it was the truth. 

As they stood at the foot of the mountain range, the pilots went back aboard the airship. Aeris looked to Lucas and pointed at the mountain she knew Sephiroth was inside. "Get us there," she told him.

He looked surprised. "Me?"

Aeris nodded. "You grew up in Wutai, right?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I did," he muttered, looking up. "There should be a path..." He began walking around the bottom. 

"Sheesh, you don't know anything about your powers, do ya, Lucas?" Ellie asked. 

"Well, there's no easy footpath, Ellie. We're going to have to climb," he said.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You're going to make me waste all my energy, huh? Geez. Everybody stand back." 

Everyone just stared at her.

"Well, do you want an easy footpath or not?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Magic?" Lucas asked.

"Get back!" she said again, placing her hands on the side of a boulder easily five times her size. "The 'easy' footpath is behind here. This rock's fallen in the way."

"What are you going to do? Push it?" Janica asked.

Ellie's arms dropped to her sides. "Last time you guys! Stand the hell back!" she said, her wings popping open making a sharp crack in the air that made her friends jump. It got the point across as they began to back up. She looked up at the boulder again, knowing her task wasn't going to be an easy one. It would use a trick a family friend had taught her long ago, one that she had laughed at. She never thought she'd need it. Closing her eyes, she felt mentally for the center of the stone. When she was certain she had found it, she took a deep breath and sent a surge of power outwards from the center, forcing the rock apart. She had just enough time to crouch and cover her head as the tiny pebbles she had created from the huge rock pelted her. 

Everyone stared in wonder when the dust began to clear and the sound of falling rocks stopped. The boulder before Ellie lay in a large pile of pebbles. They'd still have to climb a bit, but it was more like a hill than a mountain now. "Sugoi," Ellie whimpered.

"Elisa!" Tomas yelled, rushing to her side to check on her. 

"I'm fine, Tomas. I think I'll have a few bruises from the falling rocks, but otherwise I'll be fine. I'm just dizzy from... power loss," she said. She was huffing but she was also grinning. 

Tomas still found one cut on her arm that was bleeding insistently. As he cleaned and dressed it, Lucas carefully scaled the pile of rubble, making sure it was stable with no sinkholes. 

When Lucas had been to the other side and returned, Ellie was on her feet again, trying to answer questions of how she knew the boulder was blocking a footpath and what she had done to the boulder. She looked at Lucas and shook her head. "You could've done that, you know," she said. 

Lucas blinked. "No actually, I may have the power to, but I can't. It's against my religion to destroy anything in nature that isn't threatening anything else." He knew it was a lame excuse, but he honestly didn't know he could've done that. 

Aeris shook her head. "We haven't got the time to argue over it. We've got to get inside. Come on," she said, tugging on Deus' arm. 

"Hey! Leggo!" he complained, jerking away from her and frowning. 

Lucas nodded and led them over the pile of rubble. "You guys watch out for loose rocks. I don't think this place is as stable as the mountains I'm used to," he said. He led them up the footpath at a slower pace than Aeris wanted. Amazingly enough, the footpath led them right to the central mountain that Aeris had pointed out. 

She felt a chill go up her spine. "Dear Ancients, he's in there," she whispered, looking at the opening leading inside. 

"Yeah, but the question is where in there," Janica said, as they headed inside. 

Tomas pulled out a flashlight, handing it to Lucas. He was still serving as their guide and he was smart enough to keep the light pointed at the ground. It got darker as they inched away from the cave entrance. But soon going forward wasn't going to help them anymore. Lucas held out an arm to keep those behind him from running into the wall. "You wanna blow this one up, too, Ellie?" he asked.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. 

"The only way from here... is up. But..." he started. He began to climb the metal ladder that he had found on the wall. Everyone followed him. 

Aeris' heart had started pounding harder. It was then she noticed the faint light coming from around the corner just ahead. It was flickering, like fire. She could feel the evil then and unsheathed her katana. 

"Master!" she heard the Masamune crying out. 

"He's there!" she yelled, shooting any chance of an ambush straight to hell. She took off running towards the light. 

"Who dares...?" she heard as she turned the corner. Sephiroth was there on his knees, his back to her. His head turned to look at her. 

"Aeris!" Lucas called out, finally catching up with her. The others were right behind him, all seeming to skid to a halt at the sight of Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth grinned demonically and stood up slowly, pulling his Masamune from his back. "Have you come to kill me?" he laughed.

"Bastard! Give me my sword back!" Aeris spat.

"Yours? What do you know of the power of this sword? What can you know? Go home, little girl," he said. "Go home before you get hurt."

Aeris snarled. What had come over her she wasn't sure, but she was enraged at the thought of her sword in this man's evil hands. 

"Aeris..," Janica said, pulling out her gun. 

"Aeris? Now why does that sound familiar? I once used this blade to slice through someone with the same name," he said.

"Damn you!" Janica spat at him, realizing that he was the one that martyred Aeris Gainsborough. 

"So tell me why you think this is your sword," Sephiroth said, looking at Aeris.

"Because it calls me Master. It was given to me by my father and it's mine. I won't let you do evil with it any longer!" Aeris yelled. 

"Your father?" he asked, Doctor Brierley's words returning to him. The realization that this was Cloud Strife's daughter rushed over him. He smirked. 

It was apparent to Aeris that he wasn't just going to hand over the sword. She realized she was being stupid for thinking that he would. She drew her katana and narrowed her eyes. "This ends here," she said. Her friends' weapons were bared as they lined up beside her. 

Sephiroth laughed. "What sort of sick joke is this? If you think that you can take me on, I'll show you your places in life. I am destined to rule this world. For disturbing me, you shall pay." He lowered the Masamune and lunged at Aeris.

"Aeris, look out!" Lucas shouted.

Aeris wasn't a complete idiot. She bent her knees to get leverage as she blocked the Masamune with her katana. Her eyes met with Sephiroth's and they both snarled at each other. She pushed upwards from her knees, causing Sephiroth to jump back. Her hopes that his muscles were weak after years of unuse were realized. Then her hopes were shattered as he spun back around, slicing downwards at her again. 

Lucas jumped at her and pushed her out of the way of the deathblow, feeling it hit the heel of his boot and slicing through the rubber completely. "Shit!" he yelped, kicking Sephiroth in the leg before he could take another swing with his sword. 

Tomas stepped forward without even thinking to check on Lucas' foot as Janica began firing her gun and Ellie ran towards Sephiroth, Deus on her heels. 

Aeris grunted and wiggled her way from beneath Lucas and helped her friends try to overwhelm Sephiroth. 

Ellie knew she was the only one experienced enough to realize that energy was being gathered. This Sephiroth guy had magic, too, and while he was laughing off their attacks, he was readying himself. She snarled, holding her wings tight against her body. "Keep attacking everybody. I'll take care of his magic blunt," she thought, ready to counter. 

A swing of his arm sent Janica to the cave wall. She hit her head against it, her eyes rolling as she passed out and slid down the wall. Lucas looked at her, crying out as the butt of the Masamune's hilt came down hard on the back of his head, sending him into the same state. Aeris swung her katana at him in a form that her father taught her, only to have it blocked by the mighty Masamune. She felt her hold loosen and she dropped her katana. The Masamune cut into her arm before Tomas and Deus both jumped onto Sephiroth, knocking him down. 

It was then that Ellie realized the magic power was at its height of drawing and Sephiroth was about to unleash it on Deus and her beloved Tomas. She concentrated with everything she had, waiting for it. It wasn't but three seconds later that it was set, black lightening like Ellie had never seen before crashing down towards the two brothers. Ellie reacted quick enough. The shield over the boys sent the lightening every which way. The most of it reflected back at Sephiroth, hitting him in the chest, making him holler. Two of the forks came back and hit Ellie and she fell to her knees, crying in pain. The shock was like nothing she had felt before. Her entire body was aching as if thousands of pins had been pushed through her skin and into her muscles. 

"Elisa!" Tomas cried out, running to her side. 

Sephiroth stood back up, roaring. "Bitch! You don't even belong in this realm! Go back to your Hell!" With a wave of one arm, a black circle enveloped Ellie and closed around her. 

Tomas' eyes widened. She was gone. He looked to Sephiroth with wide eyes. 

Aeris took the advantage to get her katana back and landed a pitiful slash on Sephiroth's leg. He howled again, as if not able to handle the little bit of pain it caused. 

"This isn't the end!" he yelled at Aeris as he vanished. 

"NOOOO!!!!" Aeris yelled. "Get back here you bastard! GET BACK HERE!!!!" She began to cry when she realized he wouldn't. She fell back to her knees. "Get back here," she kept whimpering.

Deus was checking on Janica when he looked behind him at the cave entrance. Cloud Strife stood there, sword in hand, looking ready for battle. "He's already gone. He was here, but he's gone now," Deus said softly, glad to feel a strong steady pulse in Janica's neck. So the Turks had come in handy after all. They must have reported their whereabouts. He looked at his sister, broken and upset over the loss. He looked at his brother, who was still in shock over the missing Ellie. Lucas seemed like he was coming to already. 

Cloud closed his eyes, relieved at seeing his children alive. "Sephiroth..." he muttered.

{Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who fought in the Square Vs. Konami War. You guys were the best and your War Master wishes you the best.}


	9. Triad of Truths (Unfinished)

Final Fantasy VII: 25 Years after the Fact

Triad of Truths

(Chapter 7)

                Aeris sat biting her lip as her father continued to yell at her for how stupid she had been. The words were just going in one ear and out the other as her mind dwelled on how close she had been to getting the Masamune back. Janica and Lucas were seated around the conference table at HQ as well. General Rahn and Yuffie stood along the wall letting Cloud scold them. 

                "You could have been killed! Even worse, you pulled your brothers and your friends into this half-baked scheme of yours... The Ancients only know what happened to poor Ellie! And you still haven't shown the least bit of guilt for your actions!" Cloud raged. 

                "Save it, Strife. She's not listening," General Rahn piped up. 

                Cloud pounded the table in front of Aeris. He put his face in front of hers. "Are you listening to me?" he demanded.

                Aeris looked at him with a sarcastic look on her face. "Dad, the way I see it? Either you let us help or we'll just come up with more half-baked schemes and run away again," she said. Her eyes were set on her father's.

                "Not if I have you locked up and guarded," he retorted. 

                "Sir, with all due respect, locks are child's play for me. We were able to sneak past the guards before, we can do it again. I stand behind Aeris fully now," Lucas said. He wasn't so sure why he was willing to help her now, but he knew he couldn't just sit back and simply watch. He was going to follow Aeris and help her no matter what the cost, no matter how stupid the ideas were. 

                "As do I," Janica added. "I can't name how many Voices have spoken to me since yesterday, telling me I have to help her, that I have to follow her. I'm not certain about Tomas and Deus, but according to the Voices... They say that Aeris, Lucas, and I have to keep fighting."

                "And if the rest of you end up like Ellie?" Cloud asked, trying to talk some reason into them. 

                "How many times does Janica have to tell you? The Ancients say that she safely made it back to her own world. You just don't understand. I have to get the Masamune back at all costs!" Aeris yelled. She felt like crying but knew her father would even ignore his daughter's tears at this point. 

                "Even if it means your life?" Cloud asked. His eyes held hers again.

                She stared back, determination burning in her eyes. Then she nodded once. "Of course. If it means my life for the sake of the world..."

                Cloud looked away, disgusted. Hadn't he fought Sephiroth all those years ago so that no one would have to give their life for the world again? So why was it that his children were reliving his life? Images of Aeris Gainsborough flooded his mind. He threw his hands up in the air, then placed them on his hips.

                General Rahn stepped forward. "Janica, this is no game. This is very, very real." 

                "This is what the Ancients have asked me to do. Disobeying them at this point would mean that my life as a priestess has no meaning. If I'm going to die doing it, my soul rests in their hands," Janica said. 

                "As a Wutanese warrior, I'm sworn to help causes that affect Wutai, if it is within my power. If I can help Aeris in this, then it helps Wutai in the long run," Lucas said before Yuffie could question him. 

Cloud sunk into a chair, covering his face in frustration. "You kids don't understand!" he groaned.

"Yeah, we do, Dad. We understand that yeah, this is dangerous. Yeah, our lives are at stake. Yeah, the sake of the Planet itself is at risk.  What you don't seem to understand is that I need to get my Masamune back from Sephiroth. If I'm not strong enough as I am, and if my friends aren't either, then we're going to pull together and find a way. We're going to do this and you can't stop us. If you wanted to help us, fine. But hindering us is only gonna make this harder on us. So please, either help us or get out of our way," Aeris said, her voice backing up the determination in her eyes. 

                "So basically you're saying that anything I say to you is useless," Cloud said.

                "Unless you want to help us, yes. We're going after Sephiroth," she replied. 

                "And if it counts, Voices have been telling me that you guys can help us. They want us doing this. But they say there is some great help you can give us. They're being vague, yet I get the understanding that this great help lies hidden in Wutai," Janica said. "I really don't know what that means, but maybe you guys know."

                Cloud and Yuffie instantly exchanged glances, looking a bit uncomfortable. 

                "They can't mean…," Yuffie started and trailed off before she could admit to something that wasn't supposed to exist. 

                Cloud blinked and thought for a moment. "Maybe they do. What chance do we stand against that fiend without it?" 

                "Could they even handle it? We were practically raised on it, but do they even know what it is?" Rahn asked.

                Cloud nodded. "Aeris used to play with some as a child. I'm sure Lucas and Janica as well would know of it," he said.

                "Played with what?" Aeris asked. 

                "To speak of it as if it were a mere toy…" Rahn pondered.

                Cloud looked to Aeris. "Let me have some time to get used to this situation. I don't want to agree to it yet it seems I have to. Once I'm settled, you'll be helping us. Got it?" 

                "Nope. We work together. I can tell you where he is, yet you know how to fight him better than I do. We're a team or nothing."

                Cloud sighed. "Fine. A team. We'll share what we know and what we can do if you will do the same."

                Aeris nodded. She felt as if she were signing her death wish, and adding her father's name below hers. 

                "Okay then. Rahn, can you arrange a flight for us to Wutai ASAP?" Yuffie asked.

                Rahn nodded his head and left the room.

                "So what's going on?" Lucas asked.

                "We'll tell you when we get there," Cloud said.

                                                                                *****

Tomas was lying on the bed in the room he had been temporarily given at HQ. He was curled up in a fetal position but his tears had stopped for the meantime. The hole on his heart still ached. It had barely been a day since they had met up with Sephiroth, yet he missed Ellie too much already. He was painfully aware of the fact that he had indeed fallen in love with her. It made him sick to know that she had shown him something he never believed in and he never got the chance to tell her. Janica had told him that the Ancients said she was safe in her own world, but the fact that he'd never see her again was what really bothered him. 

He closed his eyes, gently chewing on a thumb, trying not to let the memories wash over him, trying to keep his tears at bay. People had tried to console him, but the only person in existence that he felt could calm him down was Ellie herself. He ignored the knock at the door as her face drifted through his mind again. He could so clearly recall the way her smile eased his soul,  how she felt when he hugged her, the way her lips felt pressed to his… The door to the room opened as he began to lose his battle of control once more. 

"Tomas?" a voice asked timidly.

Tomas inwardly groaned pitifully. "Damn, anyone but that brat, please!" he begged in his mind. "Just go away. Leave me be," he said, choking up. He curled into a tighter ball. Ellie's image grew stronger and he began to sob, not caring anymore if his brother saw him in this broken state. 

Deus had only come to Tomas' room because he was bored out of his mind and didn't have anyone else to bother. He had been wanting to check on him, but his mother had told him to let Tomas be. He never expected to find Tomas in this shape. He watched with his mouth slightly agape as Tomas' hand tried to cover his eyes, his body shaking, and actually whimpering as he cried. Deus stood in total shock. It had been so long since he had seen his brother cry. He realized that more and more he had been seeing Tomas as a man rather than a boy, yet to see him in this state… A large lump formed in Deus' throat. He had to do something. The idea in his head seemed strange, like one that Tomas would reject. But he had to try. 

Deus lay down on the bed beside his brother and put his arms around him. It was the least he could do. He was certain Tomas would kick him or punch him soon, but he held on.

Tomas was too weak to fight because the comfort of someone holding him at this moment, someone trying to understand this pain felt too kind of a notion for him to push away. He buried his face into Deus' shoulder and his hands gripped Deus' shirt. 

The brothers lay there in each other's arms as Tomas tried to contain himself. After a short while, Tomas' sobs quieted, his tears began to run dry, and he was able to talk. "I miss her so damn much," he said, his voice unsteady.

Deus was suddenly confused and uncomfortable with the situation. Tomas didn't tell him things like that. He tried his best and sighed. "I miss her too." 

Tomas sat up at that, looking almost angry. "You can't possibly know what the word miss means," he snapped. He began scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

"The hell I don't! You're not the only one who's lost a loved one!" Deus said, sitting up as well. 

"Right. And who have you lost again? I seem to forget," Tomas said. 

Deus got quiet and looked at Tomas for a moment. "I don't have any friends at school. Dad fears me. Mom doesn't like me much. You absolutely abhor me. The only person that ever gave a real shit about me is always away at college. Aeris." He waited to get yelled at.

But Tomas shook his head. "Aeris can always come home. She can come back. I'll never see Ellie again. It's not the same," he said quietly. His eyes filled up again and he looked away.

"How can you be so sure Ellie can't come back?" Deus asked.

Tomas merely blinked, the tears dripping onto the blankets. His brother's words filled his heart with doubt rather than the false hope it was meant to. After a few moments, he spoke up. "And I don't abhor you, either." 

"Ha. You think that I don't know that those little bangs on my wall at night are you throwing knives at it, probably wishing they'd go through and kill me?" 

Tomas wiped his eyes again and shook his head. "You aggravate me sometimes. Most brothers I assume take that kind of rage out physically, but I know you'd beat me to a pulp. When throwing knives at your wall I know that they won't hurt you and it gets out my frustration. I never meant to give you the impression I wanted you dead." He couldn't believe his brother felt that way. "You are too paranoid." 

Deus fell quiet and began to play with a loose string on his sock. After a few moments he looked back up at Tomas. "Did you see him? I mean, he looked just like me but a lot older. No wonder everyone fears me. I'm his spitting image. Just how much will the Jenova cells affect me in the future?" he finally whispered. 

Tomas looked at his brother once more. "What are you talking about?" 

"You don't know?" Deus asked.

"Know what? Why you look like Sephiroth?" 

"Yeah. Because mom and I were gonna die before I was born. Something about the only way to save us was to put the world's last remaining Jenova cells.  It's why I look so much like him. But now I'm just worried about what those things are gonna do to me as I get older," Deus said. 

Tomas' face held a blank stare. "That's absurd, Deus."

"Nuh-uh. It's true!" the younger brother countered. 

"It can't be." 

"And why not?" Deus' arms folded.

Tomas rolled his eyes. "Where do I start? Okay, let me try to make this simple. Cells like that can't mess with your genetic makeup so late in a pregnancy, for one. And two, there's nothing wrong with mom and dad."

"Well that's 'cause dad was cured of his infusion while he was in the Life Stream," Deus noted. 

"Psh. You really believe that crap? I always thought you favored the guy becaused dad had the Jenova Cells as well. After all, Jenova was bascially that creep's mother."

"Basically? No way. Jenova is his mother."

"No. A woman named Lucrecia was. In fact, she was infused with Jenova Cells, too. A very high amount, too, much higher than dad was."

Deus' eyes widened. "So how much was I infused with?" His mind went into a panic. He was not Jenova's son as well!

Tomas thought for a minute and he heard his brother getting impatient. "None," he finally said. "Either none at all, or the reasoning that they gave mom the Cells has nothing to do with them fearing the fact that she might lose you. Damn, now you've got me buying into your conspiracy schemes!"

Deus was the one shaking now, trusting his brother's genius mind. After a long moment, he looked up at Tomas. "Then what the hell am I?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Let's go ask mom," Tomas said, grabbing Deus by the arm and dragging him off. 

                                                                                *****

Their arrival in Wutai caused a lot of commotion. Foreigners, with Master Kisaragi, in a World Military airship was something that the Wutanese didn't see everyday. Yuffie didn't have the time to calm her people, though. Yet Ryouji wasn't the one to be ignored so quickly.

"What's this?" he demanded as she began to lead her small troop up the mountain of Dao Chi. 

"Please. Not now. Just head back to the city and assure everyone that there's nothing to worry about," she replied. 

Ryougi sighed, seeing the look in her eyes. He'd be able to get it out of her later, and the citizens did need to be calmed. "What should I tell them? It's not as if the entire Planet suddenly becoming militant hasn't been broadcast on the news here. People are wondering when Wutai will be seized, wondering if what Reeve promised us will be compromised and so forth. What the hell should I tell them, Yuf?" 

Yuffie sighed. "Tell them that I'm working closely with World Leaders in the situation at hand and that if all goes well, Wutai won't be harmed at all." 

"Harmed!? What the hell do you mean? Are we in danger here?" he asked. 

Aeris blinked. For the first time, she was able to see what an outsider looking in must thing and just how many people her quest involved. If she failed, then it was most likely the Planet would be completely destroyed. Then she wondered how hard it was for Yuffie not to say anything. She watched as Yuffie stopped and turned to him.

**(Author's Notes: This is all I wrote of the fic before I pronounced it dead. I'm really sorry.)**


End file.
